Wicca Who
by angelXofXpeace
Summary: Kagome, is a witch. Who runs and lives in an occult shop has been battelling a powerful demon and his minions for years. It has been a difficult and lonely journey for her. Until she saves the lives of 3 people and her life changes.
1. What the hell was that!

Wicca Who?

Chapter 1

What the hell was that!

"Thank you, have a nice day." Kagome smiled as she gave a bag to the lady that had came into her Occult Shop today. This store was her mother's mother, then her mother's, now it was her's. She sighed and raised a hand to the pentacle necklace as she looked out of the window at the snow falling down from the sky. '_The winter so so beautiful, and in 2 weeks it'll be Yule_.' she thought to herself, her 2nd favorite holiday after Samhain. She made her way from behind the counter and walked to the front door and locked it. The good thing about this was the shop was in the front, and her home was in the back, hidden from view.

'_Now, to work on a spell to kill that demon_.' she thought to herself as she began to close shop. She walked past a table that had a lot of books stacked precariously on top of one another. Her arm hit and she gasped as it began to fall. She waved her hand at it making it stop in midair then waved her hand towards the table, returning the books to the table. '_I'm SO glad I have powers_.' she thought to herself as she went to the back of the shop into her home.

She walked into the kitchen and set a kettle of water on the stove to make tea. She grabbed her Book of Shadows, which has been passed down the Higurashi line to her and sat down at the kitchen table. She opened it to the page of vanquishing spells and potions. SO far everything she'd tried on Naraku hadn't worked. He just kept on regenerating, or taking over some pour guys body that he then merged with another bunch of demons which was NOT a good thing. She played with the necklace around her neck as she read. "A little help here please." she mumbled to herself as she looked through the book. '_Looks like I'll have to try to write another spell, it has to be more powerful...I can't let him get the Shikon No Tama_.' she thought to herself as she flipped page of the book.

"Oh!" she gasped as the page suddenly began flipping of it's own accord, then landed on a page near the back of the book. A small smile grew on her face as she read the spell. 'This just might work. Thank you Gods I finally found something.' she thought as the kettle began whistling. She stood and took the kettle of the stove then began making the tea. Once she was done she poured a glass and sat back down. '_Oh yeah, forgot to take out the trash_.' she thought to herself as she caught sight of the black trash bags sitting near her back door. She sighed and stood from the table again and grabbed the bags. Then went outside to the big dumpsters near the alley.

She jumped when she heard a loud scream then saw a burst of fire. "What the hell!" she thought to herself as she dropped the bags and ran towards the screaming. "You!" she gasped, it was one of Naraku's minions. She gasped as she caught sight of what was happening. A boy with silver hair was leaning against a wall, clutching his stomach which she could tell had a hole through it and another girl laid out cold and one more being cluctched by the throat by the demon. "Let her go!" Kagome said in a dangerous voice.

"What are gonna do, blow me up?" the demon said in ataunting voice. "What are you doing...this thing is not..human." the girl chocked out. "You should be the one worrying not me." Kagome said to the girl. "Now, let her go!" she said to the demon. The demon looked at the girl then threw her to the side where she landed next to the other girl, unconcious also. '_Good, now I can send his ass back to the Underworldl_!' she thought to herself. Kagome flicked her hands at the demon, her hands spread wide as the demon burst into flames and dissappeared.

She ran over to the guy first since he seemed to be the worst. "What the hell are you?" he asked her. Kagome pushed a peice of hair behind her face. "Just be quiet and let me heal you." she said putting her hands near the wound as her hands started to glow a golden color. The guys eyes widened as she watched his stomach mend itself. "I'm gonna ask again, what the hell are you?" he asked. Kagome looked at him. "A witch, one that just saved your ass. Now I need you to get your friends and come on, they'll be safer at my house." she said.

"A Witch...I though they all died out." he said looking at her like a fossil or something. "Would ya just quit gawking at me and help-never mind I'll do it." Kagome said turning to the girls and waved her hands. The girl levitated a few inches off the ground. "C'mon, it's freezing outside. And who knows, Naraku might send another flunkie." she said walking ahead of the guy the girl floating next to her. "Naraku?" the guy said. "I'll tell you later-uh, what's your name?" she asked. "Inuyasha, yours?" he asked. "Kagome." she smiled at him then looked around the alley once more. "Not trying to sound like I'm bossy or anything but we really need to hurry up." she said looking at him then turning back around. He followed her to her house.

"Nice little cozey place you got here." Inuyasha said once inside. The girl were resting on the couch and she was giving Inuyasha a hot cup of tea. "Thanks." she said looking at him. Her eyes drifted up to the two little white triangles on his head. "You're half-demon...don't see that too often." Kagome smiled at him. "Got a problem with it?" he asked defensively. Kagome shook her head. "Not at all...I think it's beautiful how a human and demon can put aside their diffrences and live in harmony. You're proof of that." she said warmly. Inuyasha couldn't find anything to say, he was used to constantly fighting...defending himself. Not sitting with a beautiful girl having a cup of tea and her not calling him and 'abomination' or something.

He looked down at the tea unconciously sniffing it. "Sorry if you don't like it. It's camoille, it sooths the nerves. I drink after a battle, almost everytime." she said a hand going to the silver pentacle. His eyes went to it. "Isn't that some kind of Devil worshipper symbol?" he asked. Kagome clenched her fists. 'That is one of the top 10 things to do to piss off a pagan!' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, trying to calm the desire to blast him into little pieces.

"No, it's not. The 5 points of the star represent fire, water, air, and earth and the circle represents them as whole. Or the 5 human senses and the circle represents the human body, depends on how you look at it." she said calmly, her voice loosing a tad of her warmth. "Sorry if I offend." he chuckled then took a sip of the tea, suprised at how sweet it was without it overloading his senses. She chuckled also. "It's just that you don't know how many times I get asked that a day." she said "Oh and I don't worship the devil, I don't even believe in the devil so how could I worship him, that's usually-"KABOOM! interuppted Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother when they heard the of explosion sound. Kagome got up and went to the small sitting room, Inuyasha following her. She gasped when she saw the mess, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she moaned as she looked at what was left of the room. There was a huge flaming hole in the wall and a girl standing there. "Oh I am so sorry...i still haven't learned how to control it yet. Oh and my names Sango." the girl said smiling at the last part. "I tried to tell her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm Rin." Rin said. "Um nice to meet you guys, and don't worry about that I can fix it." she said then turned to the large hole in the wall. She took a deep breath waved a hand over the hole. All the wood and stuff flew back together, somehow becoming a wall gain. 'I had to learn that one after a few potion incidents.' she thought to herself as she turned and smiled at Rin and Sango. "So, how do you guys know eachother?" Kagome asked sitting down on one of the couches, might as well make small talk before she had to tell them about the all powerful demon that was out to get them,right?

"Best friends since kidenergarden." Sango said. "And I am his brothers girlfriend...oh no I bet Sesshy's worry I was supposed to be over an hour ago." Rin said looking down at her watch. "That ain't teh least of your porblems." Kagome mumbled rubbing her hair as she said it. "What?" she said. "Um, just saying that,um...that won't be the least of your worries. At least now it won't." Kagome said hurridly. "ANd why is that?" Sango asked getting a little freaked out. First she was attacked by a demon, then had a power surge which hadn't happened in months, and now some chick with a star around her neck is speaking crypitc could this day get any worse?

"Calm down Sango, after all it could be worse." Inuyasha said. "What could be worse...is there something you two aren't telling us?" Rin said. "Whoa...that felt like deja vu." Kagome mumbled to herself. "What?" Inuyasha said hearing the word 'Deja vu'. "I was just saying, this feels a little like...deja vu. Doesn't it feel like we kinda...know eachother?" Kagome asked putting a hand to her necklace. Since she was a witch, she was more in touch with her phsych side than most people she could feel things other people couldn't. "I guess it does." Rin said, "So what do you need to tell us." she added. Kagome looked nervously at all of them.

"Ok, don't freak out or anything but...there a demon Naraku, are ya with me so far?" Kagome said giving the cliff nites version. They nodded. "He's after the Shikon No Tama, a jewel that grants one wish god or bad...still with me?" she said. They nodded. "Well, since Narakuy sees you as a threat, or has some oracle seeing into the feature for him and you have something to do with the Shikon jewel has decided to...um kill you." she finished. "Did I hear you correctly...did you just say a demon wants to kill us?" she asked disbelieveingly. "You saw the demon right, you saw what he did to you...well you were inconcious most of the time." Kagome said.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Sango asked, "How do we help?" she added. "No, no no. This is my fight, no one else is getting hurt." Kagome said. "Would ya just quit your whining and just accept our help. After all maybe the reason you haven't been able to defeat Naraku yet is because you need some back-up. And I'm the girl to do it...that is after I learn how to conrtol my powers." Sango said. Kagome looked at the people who were just attacked by demons and now trying to enter the world Kagome lived. "Listent you guys...this isn't a game, you could die." Kagome said trying to get across to them actually how dangerous this is. "We know that, that's why we have to help. After all we can't let you get hurt after you saved us, we owe you." Rin said. "Are you guys sure?" Kagome asked. They all nodded at her, "Ok but that's going to be you- I wonder who that could be." Kagome said hearing a knock at the door. 'So many damn interuptions.' she thought as she stood and looked out of the window. "Um... does anytone know a guy with silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead and another guy with a rattail?" Kagome called back to them. "Oh Sesshy followed me...I feel so loved!" Rin squealed standing up and rushing to the door.

15 Minutes Later

"No, no no NO!" Kagome said. '_Now I wish I hadn't of told them anything_.' Kagome thought. "There's already too many lives at stake here already. I don't need two more idiots throwing themselves into danger." she said crossing her arms stubbornly. "But c'mon Kagome, besides quite a beauty like yourself shouldn't be fightning demons that powerful alone." Miroku said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the beautiful comment. "And I'm not an idiot you wench." Sesshomaru said coldly. She raised a hand to her necklace. "I've been fighting alone for 3 years now and I can do fine on my own...I already feel guilty for dragging these three into it anyways." Kagome said, ignoring the idiot comment. "You didn't drag us into anything, we made that decision on our own guys, right?" Inuyasha said. They nodded along with him. "Ok, ok just quit nodding. You look like bobble head dolls." Kagome chuckled. "Now, how about some tea?" she added with a smile. "Hear,hear!" Miroky said happily.

She stood in front of the stove 5 minutes later, wondering if she had just signed all of their death warrants by allowing them to get into the battle. Half of them didn't have training. '_Man, is this going to be tough_.' she thought about all the training she would have to make them do...that is if they would pay attention. She looked back over at the group of people in her living room a small smile growing on her face. '_But who knows what might happen...it was beginning to get lonely being a solitary witch anyway..._' she thought as she placed tea cups and the kettle of tea on a tray. She pointed it at and it hovered over it as she walked into the living room. "No matter how many times I see that I will never get used to it." Miroku said looking at the floating tea tray. "Oh you'll se it a lot around here, trust me." Kagome smiled placing the tray on the table.

When they were all comfortable they began talking about their powers...or what they knew of them. Rin, she could orb. Sango was a firestarter. Miroku could somewhat see the feature but only when he touched something. Sesshomaru was a demon (which Kagome almost blew up once she found out he was good, she didn't even know demons had a good side.). And Inuyasha of course like any half-demon had powers but didn't really want to talk about them...said they were boring. "Ok, so what next?" Sango said after finishing her cup of tea. "Time for sleep I guess...that is after I cast a stronger protection spell on this place. Naraku hasn't found me yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Kagome said.

After they were all done drinking tea Kagome sent them to one of the spare rooms in the house to get some sleep. "Sleep tight, don't let the boogeyman bite." she said with a laugh as she walked them to their rooms. "He doesn't actually exist does he?" Miroku asked. "Anything can exist so yeah, I guess you could say he does." Kagome said. Miroku gulped loudly making the group laugh. "Um, does anyone want to check under my bed?" he asked as he sat down on one. "Just go to sleep Miroku, nothing can get you in here you big fraidy cat." Sango said as she settled down to go to sleep. "Good night guys." Kagome said from the door way. "Good night." they all said at once which was suprising. She turned out the light and shut the door with a sigh. '_What have I just gotten myself into_?' she asked herself as she sat down at her kitchen table in front of the large book.

"I'll do a banashing chant instead, they're more powerful." she mumbled after a reading for a few minutes. She stood and went to the shop part of her home. Grabed four candles, 2 bowls, salt and water and some incense. Once she was done she went into her spell casting room, yes she had a spell casting room. With a circle drawn on the floor, the star facing the north. She set the candles each at north, south, west, and east. Once she was done purfiying the space with the salt and water she lit the candles and incense then sat down in the middle of the circle.

She sat until she was fully relaxed and then began to cast a circle, light blue energy began to flow from the north, to east, the south, and to the west asking each element to bless her with their presence and the gids to strengthen the spell. Once that was done she began to say the chant.

By the warmth of the sun

By the baby's cry

By the lamb's on the hill

I banish thee

By the sweetness of the song

By the warmth of the falling rain

By the hum of the grass, begone

I banish thee

Begone

Over and over she chanted, speaking faster and faster as she energy rise. The candle flames began to grow bigger and bigger then they suddenly blew out, just as Kagome stopped her chanting. '_That should give us some time..._' she thought. Then she closed her circle, thanked the elements and the gods for being with her and stood. She picked up her things and put them away then left the room. She turned out the kitchen light as she passed it and went to her room. She yawned and slipped into her pajamas. 'Man I hope I get some sleep tonight.' she thought to herself as she was feeling a little at ease cause the spell she had just casted was powerful.

"That litte witch!" Naraku exclaimed, making the demons kneeling at his feet flench terribly. He looked around at the cave he was standing in, there were about 5 demons there kneeling down. "Im sorry my liege, but she's just too powerful." said the demon, "Well I suggest you do something about it!." he yelled angrily spit flying from his mouth. (A/N;LOL, just imagine that.)"But sire, we would've been able to kill them before the witch showed up, but it turned out that they also had powers also." the demon said flenching from the burning gaze Naraku threw him. " You were sent to kill the boy and those girls, not help them find the witch...they are surely to be almost invinceable now." Naraku said. His fists were clenched in anger. He had to get the jewel, he didn't want be stuck a hanyou for the rest of his life. 'These imbeciles...never know how to get the damn job done.' he thought as he looked at his 'servants'. "Go, get out of my sight before I send you to hell." Naraku said raising a hand with a flame around. "Yes." they said hurridly dissappearing from sight.

Naraku stood from his seat. "Oracle...what do you see?" he asked walking over to a dark corner in the room. You could see a profile of a table and of a woman laying on it. "Don't be in such a rush...I can't see into the feature on command." came back a woman's voice. You could hear the clink of her silver bangles on her arms as she waved a hand over her crystal ball. "Well you better damn well try...or, I guess I'll have to return you to the grave you came from." he said reaching out a clawed finger and trailing it across her cheek. "Or better yet...what about a snake." he said. The woman supressed a shutter and gave him the deepest look of loathing. "But then...how would you see into the feature without me. Without me you have no kind of advantage over that witch." the woman said. Naraku's eyes flashed red and her grabbed the woman pulling her into the light. "I'll just find another...just like I found you Kikyo." he then let her go. "I'll ask you once again, what do you see?" he asked.

Kikyo took her hand away from her throat. She waved her hands over the crystal ball, willing it to show her something so that this fool would shut up. 'No one can defeat her...I don't know why Naraku even tries.' she thought herself. That is until she saw something suprising in the crystal ball. "I see...a point of weakness sire. On the night of the full moon of next month." she said softly not really wanting to divulge the information...all she wanted was her peace back. "Really, will it be Kagome?" he asked. Kikyo shrugged. "I can't tell... to much fog." Kikyo said hidding her happieness at Naraku's frustration. Naraku growled and knocked the crystal ball out of it's holder making it roll across the floor.

Kikyo drew herself up fire in her eyes. "Naraku...I have let you abused my gift for far too long now,using it for evil and personal gain. I'm leaving." she said angrily drawing herself to her feet. "Oh yeah? How?" he said threateningly. "Like this," she said grabbing a sharp athame (dagger) and stabbed herself in the chest and she fell to the ground. A ball of white light rose out of her...' I have to warn Kagome...then I can be free.' she thought as she floated out of the cave Naraku had held her in. "No...foolish woman!" he yelled angrily as he watched the sould he had made her float out of the window.

Naraku growled and sat down in his chair trying to contemplate a way to defeat the small group that was a major threat to him.

So, what do ya think...I was bored and wanted to write something that I've never written before. Pease R&R :)


	2. The Oracle and the Demons

Wicca Who?

Chapter 2

The Oracle and the Demons

"C'mon Kagome, let's rest for five more minutes!" Sango and Rin whined. Kagome shook her head, although a sheen of sweat was coating her face. "No, Naraku will attack you at your weakest moment...like now for example would be a good time." Kagome said. They had pushed all the furniture against the wall in the attic. Since it was pretty roomy they had enough room to practice. "And besides, the more you practice the stronger you get...don't you want to be strong?" Kagome asked crossing her arms. Rin rolled her eyes and Sango snorted. "Ok ok, but this is the last time, I demand rest after this." Sango said. "And you really can't blame us we've been working hard all week, right?" Rin said.

"Uh Kagome, some lady is downstairs. I think she wants to buy something." Inuyasha said poking his head inside the room. Kagome nodded. "You two go ahead and finish." Kagome said. "How come she gets to stop but we gotta keep going?" she heard Rin say to Sango as she left the room. She swallowed a laugh and hurried down the stairs to the shop. She saw a lady standing there, she had black hair down to about her shoulders. "Um, may I help you?" Kagome asked warmly, a smile gracing her face. "Yes, I was looking for a book on beginners magic." she asked looking a little shy. Inuyasha walked down the hall towards the kitchen, she paused watching Kagome talk to the lady.

"Sure do, we have a lot of selections." Kagome smiled leading the lady over to books. She talked a bit more to the lady, Kagome loved meeting people who was new to the craft, she remember being like that once herself. The lady was following Kagome to the checkout counter, about 3 books in her hand. "How much will it be?" the lady asked. "Um, for 3 books, I'd usually charge 17 bucks, but for you I'll knock of 7 dollars." Kagome smiled. '_She's so kind..._' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Thank you, you're so kind..." the lady said she looked like she wanted to ask something but was hesitating. "Is there something you'd like to know?" Kagome asked as she placed the books in a bag. "Well, it's just that I've never tried any of this stuff before, I mean I don't follow it." she said sheepishly. "Then maybe you are a natural witch, and your power comes from within." Kagome said. "If you ever have any more questions swing by anytime, I'm always right here." she said. "Thanks alot, see you." the girl smiled taking the bag then walking out of the store.

Inuyasha walked through the shop picking up a statue. "So, what is all this?" he asked her holding up the statue. "That, is a statue of the Goddess." Kagome said taking it from him and setting it down. "Hey, you shouldn't play around with those!" Kagome exclaimed as he picked up an athame and tossed in the air. "What's gonna happen, am I gonna hurt myself? OW! I hurt myself!" Inuyasha accidently catching it by the blade and cutting himself. "Told you. And you're paying for that, now I have to throw away what was a prefectly good athame." Kagome said pointing at it and making it float onto the check out desk. "And why is that?" he asked. Kagome walked over and and turned his palm over. "Cause, an athame only directs energy. It is never used to draw blood, in fact it's forbidden or supposed to be." Kagome said placing a hand over the cut healing it. '_I'll never get used to that._' Inuyasha thought as he looked at his healed hand. Kagome looked at his hand, reading it. She traced a line with her finger and looked up at Inuyasha. "You've been through a lot of pain." she asked softly looking back down at his hand. "And have suffered a great deal, did you lose something precious to you?" she asked. '_How is she..._' Inuyasha thought, then took his hand from her grip. '_I probably should've just kept my mouth shut!_' she thought as she was going to recieve a cursing from Inuyasha. "Actually I did, my mom died a couple of months ago." he said softly. Kagome was suprised when he answered and smiled warmly at him."You know when someone dies, they aren't truly gone. They just simply moved on to a place we can't reach them, and they're always with us." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled. "I guess your right." he said, feeling like huge weight was liften off of his shoulders. He had just realized that that was the first he had talked about his mom in months and that confiding in Kagome made him feel a lot better.

Kagome heard Rin's and Sango's footsteps. "Ok, we're done practicing and are literally dead tired." Sango said once downstairs. "Um are we interuppting something?" Rin asked looking ar Inuyasha and Kagome with raised eyebrows. "Nope, Inuyasha was just being an idiot and cut himself with an athame." Kagome said. "Hey, I'm not an idiot." Inuyasha retorted. "Yeah yeah. You guys wanna go get something to eat?" Kagome asked, she wanted to go to a chinese resturant tonight. They nodded. "Hey wait...where's Miroku?" Kagome asked noticing someone was missing. Inuyasha shrugged then headed upstairs to look for him.The girl were about to split up when they heard an explosion sound. 'Oh great...that sounded like it was coming from the spell room.' Kagome thought as she rushed to the room. Inuyasha rushed down the stairs. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked as he followed the girls.

"Just Miroku being an idiot." Sango said when she caught sight of Miroku, who was sitting in front Kagome's cauldron which was smoking and his face covered in black soot. "What did you do!" Kagome excalimed waving the smoke out of teh air as she neared him to throttle him. "Well, I was thinking that since Naraku is so powerful that if I doubled the ingredients it give the potion a little more kick." he said coughing. Kagome sighed and massaged her temples. "I need to take a nap." she said leaving the room, glad it was still intact. "You idiot." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

Kagome lay on her bed on her back, watching the ceiling fan going round and round. 'They're gonna be the death of me...if Naraku doesn't get to me first, don't think negative.' she thought pushing away the bad thought. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and she was in a light sleep. It was a full house now that Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango were living with her. Luckily, Sesshomaru only stayed about a block away and didn't want to be around a woman 'witch such a terrible stench' his words exactly.

Kagome rolled over onto her side dreaming peacefully.

Dream

_Kagome walked through a forest, it was night time and the moon was bright and high in the sky. She didn't know where she was headed but she knew it was somewhere important, or atleast she hoped it was. Suddenly she heard a break of twig behind her. "Who's there." she said turned around raising her hands trying to send energy to them. 'Why aren't my powers working?' she asked herself. "Because you are in the Dreamworld." came a woman's voice. Kagome looked around to see a woman sitting on a rock. Kagome gasped, the woman was a mirror reflection of her. "Who are you..and what do you want?" she asked taking a step or two back. The woman chuckled. "Relax I mean no harm, but I come bearing a warning." the woman said her voice becomg serious. "What?" Kagome asked. "Listen, I am an oracle. Naraku raised me from the dead to do his bidding, and I hated every minute of it." she said her voice taking on a rough tone. "But before I 'died' again," she said making quotation marks in the air with her hands. "he asked me to look into my crystal ball. What I saw made Naraku decide to attack you on the night of the Full moon next month." Kikyo said. "Wait...what did you see?" Kagome asked. The woman smiled. "You will know when the time comes. But I must implore to you to train hard, harder than ever. Naraku knows that you have friends now and he's willing to go to any lengths to get the jewel." the woman said beginning to fade away. "What's your name?" Kagome asked. "Kikyo..." she said her voice fading._

End Dream

Kagome shot up out of her bed and looked out of her window. 'Crap, I bet they left without me.' she though as she saw that it was night, she had slept the whole day away. She left her room and went to the living room, suprised to see the gang sitting in front of the TV eating from chinese takeout boxes. "What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean 'what are we doing here', we live here now don't we?" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of noodles. "Not that you idiot, I thought you guys would've gone without me, ya know out to eat." Kagome said sitting down on the couch and grabbing a pair of chopsticks and a box. "We wouldn't leave you alone. After all Naraku can attack you at your weakest moments." Sango said pointing her chopsticks at her. "I taught you well Sango." Kagome chuckled.

"But listen guys, I have to tell you something." Kagome said after eating about half of the food in the box. "Well, what is it?" Rin asked. Kagome took a breath. "While I was asleep. An oracle visited me in my dreams, and told me that on the full moon of next month that Naraku will attack." Kagome said. The room kind of got a tense silence. "So, we actually get to fight? Cool!" Rin said. "I can't wait to kick some demon ass, watch this Kagome." she said. She looked at a knife at a table. "Knife." she said making it orb from the table to her hand, then she threw it fast as lightning where it landed in the wall. "Glad you learned something." Inuyasha snorted. Rin crossed her arms and stuck her tounge out at him. "Hey you guys, this isn't a time to be joking. Naraku is going to attack us, we've got to be ready." Kagome said. "Chillax Kagome, we got your back. After all we do have the best teacher in the world, right." Sango said earning a nod from Rin."Ok, but don't come crying to me when some demon hexes your fingers and toes off." Kagome said playfully returning to her food.

Naraku paced back and forth in his evil 'lair.' Despite it was a cave it was decoreated rather lavishly, with expensives rugs and lamps. Her growled and popped his knuckles. "I swear when one of those numbskulls get back...their history." he mumbled to himself. "Talking to yourself now?" came a cold voice. Naraku started and turned around, only to find another demon. One whom he didn't really get along with. "What do you want?" he snarled trying to resiste the impulse to kill him right were he stood. The demon laughed. "A little snippy are we...mad cause you lost your oracle?" he chuckled. Before the mane even knew it Naraku had corssed the distance between them and had the man in the air by his throat.

"Listen to me, and I mean listen good...if you ever set foot in my hom again...you're regret it." he said his eyes glowing red. "Relax Naraku, after all I only come to try to help...having a little trouble with a witch named Kagome?" he choked through. Naraku's eyes stopped glowing and his fingers slackend up just a bit. "I guess that mean you are..just kidding just kidding!" the demon said as Naraku had retightened his hold on his throat. "Listen, I was thinking that since you and me have the same goal in mind, why don't we team up and get this Kagome chick out of the way." the demon said. Naraku chuckled then threw the demon from his grip, he didn't want to look at his ugly face anymore (A/N: He's one to talk,lol). "I have no desire to partner up with low level demon such as yourself." he said as he began to make his way back to his seat. He just wanted to be alone now.

"And why would I accept your help, we know we're both after the same thing." Naraku said speaking about the Shikon Jewel. The demon sat up from the floor a hand on his neck. "Because you and I know damn well that Kagome _will_ find a way to destroy you, after all she came so close the last time." the demon said as he stood. "What's your name anyway, I keep forgetting it." Naraku said as he looked at the demon. '_Maybe I could use him to my advantage..._. Naraku thought as he looked at the demon. "Miyo, the names Miyo." the demon said holding out his hand to Naraku. "Nice to be doing buisness with you, Miyo." Naraku said shaking the demon's hand. He looked straight into Miyo's eyes, his glowing a sinister red. Miyo's eyes began to glow red then the whole eye turned an evil black. "Nice to be serving you, Naraku." the demon had said kneeling down on one knee. '_Nice to see the change of heart..._' Naraku chuckled to himself, that power had grown very useful in the past few years, especially if he needed someone elses powers.

"Now, what I need you to do, is to get a couple of your demon friends together, and stake out this shop." he said waving his hand over a mirror and Kagome's shop came into view. "And when you feel the time is right, attack them." he said. '_After all, need an idea of what these kids can do before the full moon._' he thought to himself, and he came to the conclusion, why risk his ass when he had almost thousands of demons at his disposel, and could get many more when the time came.

"What in the HELL are you doing!" Sango exclaimed angrily. "Chillax Sango, just going trying a spell." Rin said walking into the room where Kagome brewed all her potions and cast her spells. "I know that, but Kagome isn't here, what if something goes wrong!" Sango said standing in the doorway of the room, not wanting to get any closer. "Oh wow, look at this it's Kagome's Book of Shadows." Rin said brightly flipping the cover open. "I don't think this is such a good idea." Sango said walking over to it trying to disguise her curiousity. Rin looked up at Sango. "C'mon Sango, you know you're itchin to try one of these spells, who knows maybe it'll work." Rin said. "No! I will not give into the...ok ok, but I'm only watching, no casting spells for me." Sango said walking over to an empty chair and watching Rin. "Do I just say the spell?" Rin asked flipping through a couple of pages. "I guess, I've never cast a spell before. Hell, I didn't even know witches existed until 2 weeks ago, I know all about demons but not witches." Sango chuckled.

"Oh, oh...I think I found a good one." Rin said excitedly clapping her hands. "Ok, go ahead and say it already." Sango said trying to hide her anticipation but failing. "Ok, well here I go..." she said, then took a deep breath and said:

_What's mine is yours_

_What's your is mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up my gift to share_

_Switch our powers through the air_

Sango looked at Rin as she had felt a funny little wave flow through her. "What the hell did you just do?" Sango asked squniting her eyes at Rin. "I switched our powers." she said brightly. "You what!" Sango exclaimed balling her hands into fists. "C'mon it'll be fun, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have my powers? I know I've wondered what it would be like to throw fire." Rin said. '_I wonder if it worked.' _she thought to herself. '_Please don't have let this work._' Sango thought to herself as she stood. "Well, c'mon make a flame." Sango said to her. "Just hold your hand like this, and focus on making a flame in your hand, will it there." she said showing her what to do.

Kagome entered the house with Inuyasha and Miroku. "Um, do you guys...sense that?" she said sitting the thousands of bags she had from her trip to the store earlier. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and he shurgged at him. "Well, I don't." Inuyasha said. "I think I do...kind of like static in the air." he said. Kagome nodded, that was magic...magic was in the air and could not have been good, or she hoped it was. "You sense any demons?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He shook his head. "C'mon." she said going towards the spell room.

Rin raised her hand and closed her eyes and focused. She opened her eyes and was dissappointed to find it flame empty. "You got to do more than focus, want it there, will it." Sango said. "Ok, quit your badgering-Oh! I did it look!" Rin said looking at her hand, a medium sized flame was floating there. "Congratulations, I now have a power I don't know how to use, and who knows what might happen." Sango said.

Kagome walked into the room to see Rin and Sango standing in front her book of shadows and a flame floating in her hands. "The last time I remember, it was Sango with the fire power, literally." Kagome said walking over to the girls. Rin started the flame dissappearing, she didn't even hear them come in. Sango chuckled off handedly, "Uh, tell her what YOU did Rin." Sango said. Rin threw Sango an 'I'll-babrbecue-you-later' look and turned to Kagome and smiled. "I, uh...I said a power switching spell. I didn't really think it'll work you know cause you know, I'm not a witch and all." Rin said hurridly. Kagome groaned, "Aww man, I knew you guys would get into something." Kagome said chuclking a little. "Well, you can switch your powers later but now, I need your guys help with the groceries." Kagome said.

Sango and Rin looked a little shocked. "Wait...aren't gonna yell and lecture at us?" Rin said. Kagome laughed. "I was new to magic once upon a time in my life. You have no idea how many times I screwed up a situation by casting a spell...just be glad it wasn't the Truth Spell." she smiled. "There's a truth spell?" Sango said curiously. "Don't _even _think of casting another spell, leave that up to me... that is unless you want to learn more about magic then just casting spells." Kagome said taking their hands and leading them far FAR away from the book and back into the living room where the bags were waiting.

For the first time in a while for Kagome she sat at the kitching table, actually eating dinner. "Man Sango, you really should cook more often." she said through a mouthful of spaghettie and garlic bread. "Thanks, my mom taught me how to cook." she said smiling a bit. "Could someone pass me the-nevermind I got it. Pepper." Sango said holding out her hand, the pepper shaker orbing into her hand. "Man, I never realized how useful this could be, it sure made cooking a lot easier." Sango said earning chuckles from the others. Once everyone was done Kagome collected everyone's dishes and put them in the sink. "I'll get them tomorrow." she told the others resisting a yawn and they sat down in the sitting room and flicked the tv on. "Hey, Inuyasha can you pass me the re-" "You pervert!" Sango interuppted her and smacked Miroku. Kagome looked at Miroku and shook her head. "Will he ever learn?" Kagome asked. "Nope, he never will." Inuyasha chuckled as watching them always was entertaining.

Suddenly there was a smash from what sounded from the kitchen. "What the-oh shit!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned to see agroup of demons standing in her home. "Time for your death, witch." hissed the one in front. The others stood up, "I don't think so!" Rin said sending a ball a fire at one of them on the left. The demon burst into flames his agonized screams echoing loudly. The demons launched at the. Kagome wove her hand at one demon sending it flying and against the wall. "Athame!" Sango said orbing a sword into her hand and throwing it at the demon. He was pinned to the wall and screamed as he burned and disspapeared, the knife still in the wall. "Nice shot Sangs." Rin said noticing she used her trick. Sango orbed the athame back into her hand. That was two down, 4 more to go.

Kagome flicked her hands at another demon that was running towards her. It winced, blue light burning his chest and face but kept running. '_What the hell!_' Kagome thought. The demon chuckled as it neared her then screamed when a ball of blue energy hit it and it dessintagrated. She looked in the direction it came from and saw Inuyasha '_Nice._' she thought to herself. "Thanks Yash." she said. "Look out!" Rin yelled to Kagome. She turned and saw a fireball coming her way from one of the demons. She held out her hand and relfected it back at the demon. 2 more to go now.

Sudenly the two demons blew two large energy balls in the air pushing the gang up and through the air. Kagome screamed as she flew and hit a wall with a thud. "We'll be back." came one of the demons voices, then they dissappeared. But Kagome couldn't see through all of the smoke in air. "Guys! Are you ok?" she said panicky standing up, her eyes beginning to water from the smoke. She heard coughing and glass breaking. "Oops. I'll glue the vase back together." she heard Rin's voice. "Sango, Miroku...Inuyasha!" she heard her call. "Hey! What about me!" Kagome said. "I already heard you!" Rin said. "I'm ok." came Miroku' voice. "Me too." Inuyasha. "Me three." Sango.

Once the smoke cleared Kagome moaned. "Naraku is SO dead when I get to him." Kagome said rubbing her tempels. "And why in the hell did Naraku send demons here, it isn't the full moon yet." Rin said. "Who knows, maybe he just loves to send blood thirsty demons after Kagome as a token of affection!" Sango said as she stepped over glass. "Now that's this just sick and wrong." Kagome said holding back vomit. "Now I see what you mean Kagome." Miroku said taking Inuyasha's hand. He faltered a bit and froze. "Miroku...are you ok?" Sango said, walking over to him when he didn't answer. Kagome looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "I just had a premenition, and boy is it ugly." he sighed standing up completely. "Well, what did you see?" Kagome asked.

Miroku sighed, "It was a demon, he was dressed in a white baboon pelt." he said. "Naraku." Kagome said. "I don't know if he was after Inuyasha or if we just weren't there when he attacked, but...I saw Inuyasha being killed." Miroku said. "Why does it have to be me, can't it be Sesshoamru or something?" Inuyasha complained. "Hey!" Rin said. "Oh yeah, sorry." Inuyasha said. "Where was he at when it happened?" Kagome asked. "In the alley where you found Inuyasha, Sango, and Rin." he said. "I'm sorry, but the visions don't lie my friend." Miroku said clapping a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder which he shrugged off and snorted. "Look on the bright side Inuyasha, if Miroku had that vision that means that we're supposed to save you." Kagome smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood. '_How is she able to do that...make me feel better just by smiling at me._' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her.

"Well, I'm going to go place some crystals by all the entrances and windows, they should block out any demons while we're sleeping." Rin said hurrying out of the room. "Hey, you get back here and help!" Kagome said as they began making random excuses to get out of the cleaning. She huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face frustrated then turned to the mess that was once her sitting room. She waved her hands and the splinters of wood and peices of glass flew back together. Furniture mended itself and the burn marks on the carpet dissappeared. '_I'm glad mom taught me that one._' she thought with a smile.

"Rin, Sango...time to switch back your powers." Kagome said, finding them in the kitchen. "Aw, but ok...I guess we need to. We're more powerful with our own powers." Rin said. "Exactly, so say the spell if you can remember it." Kagome said looking at them. "Ok, come here Sango and stand across from me." Rin said, Sango did as she was told.

_What's mine is yours_

_What's your is mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up my gift to share_

_Switch our powers through the air_

"And there ya go!" Rin said after feeling the funny little wave. "Apple." she said orbing an apple from the basket on the counter into her hand. Kagome laughed and Sango shook her head as Rin took a bite out of it. "Ok, so now the sitting room is repaired, everyone's ok and Naraku is somewhere out there trying to plot our deaths, everything is back to normal." Sango chuckled making Kagome and Rin break out into laughter. "It wasn't...that funny...I guess." Sango said looking at Rin and Kagome in alram as they laughed their heads off. Kagome wiped a tear from her face. "Well, you need to laugh sometimes, right?" Kagome said. "Yeah, that's true." Sango laughed.

"Sooo, when do you think I can cast a spell?" Sango said, she really was itching to try that 'truth spell'. Kagome sighed. "You guys haven't learned anything, you just can't go casting spells whenever you like." Kagome said. "Typical, you know I knew you would say something like that." Sango said shaking her head. "Shut up." Kagome said. "Whatever." Sango replied. Rin shook her head making a tsking noise.

She yawned then stretched. "As much as I love kicking demon ass, I need to get some sleep. Good night guys." she said leaving the kitchen and heading down to the room Kagome had lent her. "Um, tomorrow can we swing by me and Rin's place, since we're going to be living here for a while I figured we'd get some of our things." Sango said wringing her fingers as she asked. Kagome smiled, "Sure, we'll swing by there and then we can go to a movie or something if you want...it's been a while since I've been out of the house, um, shop...whatever." Kagome said not knowing what to call her house/shop. "Hey, you could call it a _shouse,_ it's shop and house combined." Sango laughed earning. "Ya know, I bet you'de be good at spell writing...oops, I probably shouldn't have said that." Kagome said regertting it when she saw Sango's face light up. "Really! I didn' know you could do that, will ya teach me?" Sango asked really excited. "I don't know...maybe. Just go to bed." Kagome said trying to take Sango's mind away from the topic of spells. "Ok, ok. But one day, I _will_ cast a spell...and it will SO rock!" Sango said then left the kitchen, leaving a laughing Kagome in her wake. '_I knew there was something good about them._' she thought as she began to walk to her room.


	3. The Dream Weaver

Wicca Who?

Chapter 3

The Dream Weaver

Kagome walked down the stairs from her attic a big box in her arms. She almost slipped on something on the stairs. "What the hell!" she exclaimed as she caught herself. She made the box float in the air, '_Why didn't I just do that in the first place?_' she thought as she bent over and picked up a stray shoe on the stairs. '_Hey, this is Inuyasha's._' Kagome thought to herself. "Inuyasha!" she screamed at the top of her voice, letting him now she was pissed. "What is it wench?" she heard him reply. "Come. Here. NOW!" she said louder than the last time. "Can't you shut the fuck up? My ears are still ringing from the last fucking time you screamed." he said as she saw him at the bottom of the stairs. She held up the shoe, locking eyes with Inuyasha. The box fell with a defeaning thud, since her concentraion was else where. '_Man his eyes are gorgeous...wait Kagome, stay on task. You can daydream about Inuyasha later._' she thought, which she found herself doing more and more often, which kind of scared her.

"What is this?" she asked walking past the box and a few inches in front of Inuyasha, holding the shoe up so he could see. "A shoe?" he said not seeing what the problem was. "Exactly! It's your shoe, and it was laying on the stairs. I amost broke my neck when I stepped on it." she said. She kind of felt a bit guilty for chewing him out when she saw a bit of worry in his eyes. "Well, are you ok?" he asked his voice gruff but his eyes betraying him. Kagome blushed a bit, "I'm fine...just...just try not to,uh...leave your shoes on the stairs anymore." she said in broken words as she was beginning to get lost in his eyes. '_Wow, she really is beautiful..._' Inuyasha thought as he stepped forward a bit. He leaned his head down. '_He's gonna kiss me! Yes, yes, yes-wait keep your cool Kags.' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. He was so near, she could feel his breath on her lips, before-

"Hey Kags I need-HELLO!" came Rin's voice Seeshomaru beside her as she stood in the doorway watching Inuyasha and Kagome. The leaped apart their face burning red. "Um, I was just um...moving a couple of boxes." Kagome said turning around and pointing at the box making it hover, trying to hide her blush that was threating to engulf her. "Uh, well sorry about the shoe Kags." Inuyasha smiled at her then turned and left the room, leaving a fluttery feeling in Kagome's stomach. "I don't see why so many girls fall for my idiotic brother." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms. "Oh Sesshy, don't worry about it. Maybe Kagome just likes the kind of guys who aren't as predictable." Rin said wrapping her arms around one of his arms. "Hey, who said I was in love with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the blush that had finally left her returning a bit. "Ah-ha! You're blushing, that proves it. Kagome's in L-O-V-E!" Rin sang. "What?" Kagome exclaimed. "So you're saying you have no feeling for my welp of a brother at all?" Sesshomaru asked a kind of amused look on his face. "I didn't say that, it's just that I don't even know him well enough to love him. I've only known him for like 3 weeks." Kagome justified trying to shy away from the answer she would have to give. Cause suprisingly, she didn't even know the answer herself. "Uh-huh, sure. We'll end this discussion, for now. BUT I was coming in here to tell you that the order you ordered is in. Me and Sesshom saw the delivery man through the window when we walked in." Rin said.

"Hey Kagome, your order is here. I'll get it for you!" came Inuyasha's voice. "Wait...I didn't order anything." Kagome said the box that as floating in the air slowly descending as she began to focus on the sounds comeing from the kitchen, when unfortunately the back door was also located. Kagome heard a yell and bang. "Inuyasha!" came Miroku's voice. "Oh hell, Miroku's preminition, it must be Naraku!" Kagome excalimed running out of the room and towards the back door where she alwasy had orders dropped off. She saw that the door was open and Inuyasha was standing up from the ground, wipping a trail of blood from his lip. "You'll pay for that,bastard." she heard him say as his hands started to glow.

The mailman shifted shape, a man in a baboon pelt standing there. "Naraku!" Kagome said. She gasped as a fire ball flew past her and hit Naraku in the back. "Nice one Sango." she heard Rin say. Naraku looked over at them. "Just wait patinetly girls, your deaths will be next." he said then he blinked, instantly dissappearing from sight. "What the hell?" Miroku said. "Oh, it's called blinking, and I didn't know Naraku had shape-shifting powers, he must've stolen if from another demon." Kagome muttered. She looked over to see Inuyasha's eyes roll in the back of his head then he fainted to the ground. "What the hell, hanyous aren't supposed to faint!" Kagome exclaimed as she waved her hands and caught him before he fall. "C'mon, we have to see what's wrong with him." Kagome said her face turning a bit pale.

Inuyasha lay on the couch in the sitting room a while later, Kagome flipping through the Book of Shadows. "Why isn't this awakening spell working?" Kagome asked as she bit on a nail. Inuyasha has been out for 3 hours now and she was beginning to worry. She took a deep breath and looked at the small doll that she uses for spells somtimes, and a little blood from Inuyasha's lip on it (No, not for voodoo, that's BAD) she just needed it for the awakening spell, and said trying for the 3rd time:

_Troubled blood with sleep's unease_

_Remove the cause of this disease_

_sleep eternale nevermore_

_and shift this source of illness borne_

_to this puppet whom none shall mourn_

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Seshomaru looked at Inuyasha expectanlty, but unfortunately he still didn't wake up. "This has always worked before, I know it has cause it's inthe book, so if it's in the book it works, it's supposed to." Kagome said angrily shutting the book. "Just calm down Kagome, we'll figure something out." Sango said trying to comfort."Maybe there's something not letting him." Rin said. Kagome's head snapped up. "Not letting him...something not letting him... I bet I know what's going on, or at least I need to get an idea of what is." Kagome mumbled to herself as she continued to bite on her thumb nail. "Kagome! What are you saying?" Miroku asked sitting in a chair with Sango sitting beside him. "Sango, I need you to go in the spell room, get four candles my cauldron and black ink, I think it's on the 3rd shelf in the cubord." Kagome said hurridily. "Ok." she said then instantly went off to get what Kagome needed.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked when she had returned with a things. "I, am going to try to make a witches glass or at least scry until I can get something." she said as she took them and walked over to a small table on the side of the room. '_Inuyasha...please be ok._' she thought then began to set the things up. She filled the cauldron half of black ink then set the candles around the cauldron. "Scry, what the hell is scrying?" Rin asked. "You are about to find out, gather round if you want but I need complete and absolute silence." Kagome said as the others began to draw chairs up around the table.

"Ok, let's start." she whispered then closed her eyes. She took deep breaths until all thoughts were stopped and she was focused and relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked into the black ink, her gaze soft as she looked deep into the blackness. Slowly white formless shapes began to form in the ink. Then slowly but surely, the scene playing in the ink was becoming clearer and clearer. '_Oh...my...gods.' _Rin thought as she saw the images begin to take shape. But she couldn't relly see that well. Soon the image was clear and she could also hear what was being said.

Scene in Cauldron

_"Are you sure he is still asleep?" Naraku said from his perch on his 'throne' in the cave. "Yes sire, the dreamweaver will be ready he said he just needs more time.." said another demon who was kneeled on one knee as he spoke. "Get up." Naraku snarled letting the demon know he was pissed. "I want you to tell Naru, that I want him ready here and now, right this instant." he said in cool and murderous voice, making the demon shake where he stood. "There will be no need for that, for I am here." came another voice, although it sounded a bit childish._

_"Finally, I was beginning to lose my patience." Naraku said as he looked over at Naru. For someone so small and young looking Naraku knew he was a powerful asset to his goal and he would, unfortunately need his assistance. "I follow the command of no one, and come when I will. After all it is me you sought out, just to unravel some lowly hanyou's mind." snarled Naru, that looked very uncharacteristic on his childish face. "Are you sure you will be able to do this?" Naraku asked holding back the urge to kill the 'boy' where he stood. "Yes, but I need to wait, at least 15 more minutes. The mind has to be in a deep state of sleep for me to enter." said the boy pompusly, as if everyone should know that. "Yeah, yeah. Just get the job done." Naraku snarled, then picked up what looked like a glass of wine from the table sitting beside the chair._

Scene End

"Oh Goddes." Kagome gasped as the scene faded away from the ink and she was once more looking back into darkness. "Kagome, what are we going to do. They're trying to unravel Inuyasha's mind." Miroku said, an urgent tone in his voice. "Just leave it to me ok, I haven't dealt with a DreamWeaver before but I'm sure I can handle it." Kagome said. "But why must it only be you?" Sesshomaru asked, not knowing wether he could believe in this girl abilities, he has never seen her fight. The only thing he's seen her do is make things hover, which was kind of cool if he admitted it. "Because you just have to trust me, and besides, I'm the only one who knows how to make a connection to his mind without harming him I've done it my fair share of times." she said trying to put on a cheerful front but failing miserably. She had no idea what she's up against and she was about to enter the mind of man she think she might love and has no idea what she might find there.

"Trust me Fluffy- I mean Sesshomaru, I would love to let you do it but...nevermind. Just help me move him into the spell room." Kagome said not wanting to finish the sentence. "You're a witch, do it yourself." Sesshomaru said rather coldly. Rin slapped him on the arm. "That is no way to treat the woman that could be Inuyasha's feature wife, we should be supporting her and helping her." Rin said making Kagome chuckle. "Thanks for being here you guys, now...down to business." Kagome said making Inuyasha float in the air and back towards the spell room.

"This looks oddly like a sacrifice or something." Sango said as they had pushed two tables together, Inuyasha was laying on one of them, and put it in the center of the pentacle painted on the floor. "Well it's not, hopefully I will be saving Inuyasha life...or mind,or whatever." Kagome said nervously as she prepared the last of what she needed. "Hey, what the hell is that for?" Miroku asked as Kagome picked up an athame. "Chillax, remember, an athame is only used to guide energy, which you would've learned if you had've paid attention yesterday. Now I need all of you to be quiet, and a little ways from the circle, you never know what could happen." Kagome said as she stepped inside the circle facing the north, where the star pointed.She casted a circle of blue sprakling energy and invoked the elements to help her. "Well... wish me luck guys." Kagome said softly as she laid down on the table next to Inuyasha and focused on linking their minds.

Rin gasped as she saw a what looked like an orange thread come from Kagome temple and link with Inuyasha's temple. "Um, I think she'd made a connection, now all there's left to do is wait." Miroku said solemly as he watched the two on the table.

Inside Dream/Mind

_Kagome walked through the fog, "I guess I made it." Kagome said softly as she looked around. This place was giving off a creepy vibe. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she began to walk through the deslolate looking place. It was a creepy kind of fog, it didn't hover in the air blocking her vision, but laid low on the ground almost blocking out the ground. "Inuyasha..." Kagome called. _

_She kept walking until she tripped over something and hit the ground, hard. 'What the hell is- Inuyasha! I hope I'm not too late.' she thought as she saw that she had tripped over his leg. She sat up and looked at him. "Inuyasha, I need you to wake up, please Yash." she said as she brushed a piece of hair from his face. "Ka...go..me." was all she heard from him. He was as pale as a ghost, and that was saying something cause Kagome had seen some pale ones._

_"It is too late, I have already began to unravel the bindings of his mind...soon the Inuyasha you know will not exist." came a childish voice. 'Don't worry Yash, you'll be ok. I'll make sure of that.' Kagome thought as she stood looking around for the source of the voice. "Who are you! Show yourself you evil Dream Weaver!" Kagome yelled angry. "Ooh, getting a little angry I see, is the little witch mad because I'm taking away her borfriend's sanity?" Naru's voice echoed childishly mocking her. She turned hearing the source of the voice. She turned and saw a small boy standing there. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked already knowing that it was Naraku. "Naraku wanted me to." said the boy his voice taking on an emotionless tone. "I know that, I'm not an idiot. But why does he keep coming after Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. 'At least I can get some info out of him before I send is ass back to the underworld.' Kagome thought to herself. The boy shrugged, "Who knows, maybe he wants him out of the way, or maybe he wants his powers...or better yet maybe he lured you here so I can kill you." Naru said in a sinisterly voice. "Oh yeah you little munchkin, well listen to this." Kagome said, then began to say the spell._

_Sprirts of Air, Earth, Fire, Water_

_Set me of this Dream Weaver free_

_Beast of Nightmares, Beast of Shell_

_Drive this demon back to hell_

_"TTFN, oh wait I won't ever see you again." Kagome said as Naru let out an agonzied screech as his body seemed to implode on itself. She looked around as the fog began to fade away. She walked over and looked at Inuyasha, who looked to be regaining his color back. "Looks like my work here is done." she whispered then kissed him on the forhead as she began to fade away from his dream world._

Regular POV

"Look, I think Kagome's waking up." Rin said as Kagome seemed to twitch on the table, she stood and began to walk over. "Wait, I have to take down this circle first." came Kagome's voice. She stood up suprsingly fast and took down the circle, thanking the elements for being with her. "Now, that that's all done. I have some good news, the Dream Weaver is back in the underworld where he belongs, I also have bad news. Naraku is up to his tricks again as usual." Kagome said.

"What the hell happened?" came Inuyasha's voice. "You, Mr.Taishio were almost turned into a retard." Miroku said reciving a punch from Sango. "Don't be so insensitive, special people have feelings and should be treated as such." she said. "Anything for you my dear." replied Miroku a perverted tone in his voice. "UGH!" Sango said then stood and walked over to the table Inuyasha was sitting on as he sat up. "So, how do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked. "A little confused to be honest, the last thing I was remember was I was standing in some fog and some little bastard-" Inuyasha began. "Don't worry about it, I've already taking care of him." Kagome smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "And by that you mean?" he asked. "I sent is scrawny ass to hell, did I translate that in to 'stupid' talk correctly? Just joking." Kagome said laughing as Inuyasha threw her an angry look, but she knew he was only pretending to be angry, after all I guess you could say she could read him like book sometimes.

"Just don't let anyone back into my mind again, it's the worst feeling." he said rubbing his head as if to ensure it's safety. "Ok, Sango since you want to cast a spell so much you can help me, along with Rin." Kagome said. "Help you do what?" Rin asked. "Cast a protection spell over the shop. It'll preotect against magical attacks, phsych attacks, and of course demon attacks, that is if you two can keep up with me." Kagome said a smug look on her face. "You're on, our protection spells will be _way_ stonger than yours, right Rin." Sango said putting an arm around Rin's neck. "Absitively, posolutely. I heard Spongebob say it on TV once." she said when everyone looked her weird. "Oh." they all said in unison then a kind of akward silence fell. "Well...I guess you two wanna be alone." Rin said, making Kagome blush. "Just ignore her." Sango said ushering them all out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

Once outside in the hall they all clambered up against the door silently, pressing their ears to the cracks, all except Seeshomaru who could already hear so he leaned against the wall with a bored face, not really interested in hearing what his brother and the 'witch wench' had to say to eachother.

Inuyasha still sat on the table then he crossed his legs and looked at Kagome. "'You little munchkin?' " he said quoting Kagome from earlier teasing her. "Well...it was the only thing I could think of to call him at the time, and plus that's an insult to munchkins...I guess I probabl shouldn't have said that." Kagome said. "You believe in munchkins?" Inuyasha asked her. "Of course I do, with all this magick around who's to say what's out there." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha glad to see he was ok. "Inuyasha, I'm really glad you're ok. I thought for a second that when you didn't wake up when I said the spell-" "You cast a spell on me?" Inuyasha interuppted her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it was an awakening spell so no harm done." Kagome said. '_Just like Inuyasha, interupt me when I try to say something important...but oh well, I guess that's why I like him so much...wow I just admitted to myself that I liked him,cool.'_ Kagome thought to herself, not noticing when Inuyasha had said her name twice and was now snapping and waving his hand in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo, earth to Kagome...anyone home?" he said. "Oh...what? Sorry about that, I usually don't do that too often." Kagome chuckled as she realized what she'd done. "Do what?" Inuyasha asked. "Get so wrapped up in my thoughts I, 'zone out.' " Kagome said. "What were you think about?" Inuyasha ask, then kind of realized it was a kind of personal question, he'd never tell anyone what he was thinnking and no one had ever asked him.

"Hmmm..." Kagome said pondering on how she could word her thoughts without giving anything away. "Just, about some complicated things,that magic can not fix,it'd get even messier if I tried." she chuckled. Then her eyes fell down to Inuyasha's cut lip. "Oh...let me get that." Kagome said just looking for a reason to touch his face. Her hand glowed golden as the wound healed (A/N:I love that power, it so rocks!). '_Wow, his skin is so soft.' _Kagome thought as her hand had went from his lip to his cheek. And before either of them knew it they were kissing.

Kagome felt him pull her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then suddenly there was a bang as the door flung open and hit the wall and a thud as 3 people fell on the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and looked around. "And just what the hell are you three doing?" Inuyasha asked letting go of Kagome as she blushed a bright red, '_Wow...why hadn't I kissed him sooner?_' Kagome asked herself as the fluttering feeling in her stomach had returned a bit, she felt like she wanted to float away from Earth at any moment. "Um...we were just um...leaving! We were JUST leaving, let's go." Miroku said getting up off the floor and hurried out of the room with Sango and Rin following.

Once they were gone Kagome began to laugh. "My house will never, ever be boring again." she said. Inuyasha turned to look at her and then began laughing. "You're floating." he said once he had calmed down. '_Oops, guess I floated away literally._' Kagome thought as she looked down and saw she was a couple of inches from the ground. She smiled and then lowered herself back down. "Hm, that's weird. That only happens when I'm _really, really _ happy. I wonder what could've caused it?" Kagome said qusetioningly thumping in aindex finger on her chin. "Well maybe it was..." Inuyasha said as he stepped closer to Kagome then he dipped her earning a squeal and laugh from Kagome. "Me." he finished. "Maybe." Kagome said then gave him a chase kiss on the lips.

"Now, that your brain is safe we need to get started on those spells." Kagome said once Inuyasha had stood her correctly. "Are ya'll gonna tease me about that forever?" Inuyasha asked as him and Kagome walked out of the room. "No, only for a week...or two. I'm _just_ kidding!" Kagome said as Inuyasha gave her a look. "You try having some demon go in your brain and start messing around with things in it and see how it feels?" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

They walked into the sitting room to see Miroku sitting on the bottom stairs that lead to the attic with Sango sitting next to him. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "Oh nothing, Miroku just had another preminition." Rin said from one of the chairs. "Easy for you to say it's nothing...I never get used to the way my ears ring after having one." Miroku said plugging finger in his ears. "That's how I feel when this banshee screeches in my ear." Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome. "Banshee? I'll show you a banshee." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Ah ha." she mumbled pointing at the collar of Inuyasha shirt. "Sit." she said then she pointed her fingers down making him smash into the ground. "Hey!" Inuyasha said from the floor, Kagome was still pinning him down. "Now that's the best way I've seen you use your powers yet." Sesshomaru said looking at the sight with the same slightly amused face. "Really...cause I got some submission beads that'd work the same,I'll go get them." Kagome said letting up her hold on Inuyasha. "Wait, wait, wait...you don't...have to go...get the damn beads...isn't this bad enough?" he asked pointing down to the floor in the whole. "That can be fixed." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I won't get the beads unless you give me what you owe me...and you know what I'm talking about." Kagome said crossing her arms. Inuyasha sighed then coughed into his hand and mumbled something they couldn't hear. "I'm getting the beads." Kagome said turning on her heel. "OK ok! I'm sorry I called you a fucking banshee, happy now?" Inuyasha said. "Very." Kagome chirped a smile on her face as she repaired the whole in the floor.

"So, what did you see?" Inuyasha asked Miroku trying to change the subject. "Oh, just some nasty demon trying to steal some kids soul tomorrow, but me and Sango already got it covered." Miroku said. "Got it covered...there is no got it covered. Do you even know what kind of power this demon has?" Kagome said. "Yes as a matter of fact we do, it traps the souls of children inside itself to feed off their youth and misery. AND there is a way to defeat the monster, which I can do." Sango said sounding a bit nervous at the end of the sentence. "Well, what do you have to do?" Rin asked. Sango gulped then closed her eyes and saidd hurridly "I got to get swallowed by it and then, blow it up from the inside." she said then opened her eyes. "Wow, and I though Kagome was gonna-" "Are you out of your damn mind!" Kagome excalimed cutting Sango off.

"Listen you guys, I know you want to help and kick demon ass as much as I do. But you can't just go running off and doing something dangerous and alone without telling anyone. If you're not going to tell me at least tell Rin." Kagome said. '_I know I can weasel anything out of that girl, or at least do a truth spell._' she thought. "I know, but we didn't want to bother you. After all you saved all of our lives, given us a safe place to stay, fed us and everything. AND you had just got out of the dreamworld with Inuyasha...or should I say-" "OK OK! We get the idea, but it doesn't matter if you don't want to bother me or not. Just tell me and I can help and probably find a safer way to do it too." Kagome said thinking abotu being swallowed by a soul eater and worse yet a soul eater that ate child souls they were the most evil kind."Look, let's just all sleep on it and then we can work on it in the morning, ok?" Kagome said to everyone. Everyone nodded, they had everything they needed now, since Rin had all orbed them to their homes and let them get some stuff they needed the others were pretty much set in now. Everyone went began to get ready for bed.

_"AHHH!" came pained screams from Naraku's cave. "I'm getting tired of failure after failure, you told me that he could do it. One more screw up and I swear I'm going to make you WISH you were dead. Do I make myself clear." Naraku snarled at the latest demon he was torturning. He had screwed up one simple thing in his plan and now it was all ruined. He had to start from the beginning which was tough thing to do. 'You're lucky Kagome...you've got just a bit of time on your hands, better spend it wisely cause it will be your last. You an your little friends.' Naraku thought. "Crystal clear, sire." moaned the demon whose back was bleeding from the deep wounds, his chest was already bad Naraky had just began on this one, and there were many more to come. At least until he felt a little better._

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" came Sango's voice. "What...what...what's going on. Where am I?" Kagome said sitting up in her bed covered in a light sheen of sweat. "You were...were having a nightmare." came Rin's worried voice. "Was I talking in my sleep?" Kagome asked curiously. Rin and Sango nodded. "You were, screaming actually. Inuyasha was about to call 911 before he realized you were having a nightmare." Sango said kind of chuckling. "Where is he?" Kagome asked feeling even worse for making him worry about her. It's just that her chest and back was really starting to bother her. "Hey Kagome...are you bleeding?" Rin asked looking at the front of Kagome's shirt, where blood was blossoming on it like bloody flowers. "Oh my gods!" Sango said when she turned on the lamp light and saw the blood on Kagome's front. "C'mon let's go get you clean up." Rin said pulling the covers off of Kagome. "Ow, ow what does my back look like?" she asked curiously as she walked down the hall. "Nas-Ow! I mean not too bad." Sango began but Rin had elbowed her in the ribs. "You guys don't have to lie to me." Kagome said as they passed the sitting room where Miroku and Inuyasha were talking. "What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked smelling her blood and pain.

"I don't know...I was dreaming about a demon. He was being tortured by Naraku and I guess I have some kind of phsych connection to the demon. Sorry about you guys but, I got to heal myself." Kagome said then took of her shirt luckily she had on a sports bra on. "See the blood makes it look worse than it really is." Kagome said, but Inuyasha still winced when he saw the cuts on her back. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on healing energy and summoned it. Soon golden light was shining through the wounds then slowly the light shrunk as the wounds closed. "Ha! It's gonna take more than that to get me down." Kagome smiled. "But why do you have a connection with a 'demon'? And why are his wounds appearing on you?" Miroku said voicing Inuyasha's quetions. "I don't know but the demon did look kind of familira. Maybe I've vanquished him somewhere before." Kagome said trying to remember where she'd seen the face before, since in her dreams.

"Is there a way to break the connection. I don't want you getting hurt again." Inuyasha said. "Actually, there is. I'll do it right now before I go back to sleep is best." Kagome said as she sat down on the kitchen table criss cross apple sauce. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Taking slow and deep even breaths. Slowly she began to float in the air, and 15 minutes later she was floating back down again. "And there ya go, no moe demon connections." Kagome said. "Good, now we can all get some rest." Rin said and they all headed off to bed.

'_I wodner what they'll say when I told them I lied...there is never a way to break a phsycic connection, not until it is ready or until one of the connected persons die...and it is NOT going to be me._' Kagome thought as she slipped from the table and sat down. Wracking her brain for a solution to this new problem.


	4. Naraku's Plot and the Full Moon

Wicca Who?

Chapter 4

Naraku's Plot and the Full Moon

"Could this line be any slower?" Kagome complained as she stood outside with the gang, in a long line to get into the club. "Just chillax Kagome, see we're nearly there...almost." Rin said. Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'll chillax allright, it's almost below freeing AND I'm wearing a miniskirt!" She said as she shivered. It had finally stopped snowing enough for them to go anywhere. "A mighty cute one I might add." Sango said to her. "Thanks." Kagome smiled. "I don't know why you had to wear that anyway, why couldn't you wear jeans or something." Inuyasha said his hands in his pocket as he stood next to his brother and Miroku, he was kind of finding it hard not to stare at Kagome. "Cause, I wanted to, and besides it's been a while since I dressed up like this." Kagome said looking down at her outfit, suprised that it had turned out this good. "Don't worry about Yash, he just doesn't want any other guy looking at you-OW!" Miroku exclaimed receiving a slap in the back of his head from Inuyasha. "Feh." was all Inuyasha said.

Once they had made it past the velvet rope they were walking into the club the music bumbing and lights flashing. "Wow...this place is great." Kagome said as she looked around. "What?" Sango yelled at her over the music. "I said this place is great!" she yelled back at her. "Oh, let's go dance. This song is my favorite." Rin squealed grabbing Sango and Kagome by the wrist and dragging them out onto the dance floor. The guys found an empty table and sat down, dancing wasn't really their thing, at least it wasn't Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's.

3 songs later Kagome came from the crowd, a light sheen of sweat on her face. "Whoa...how do they just keep going?" she asked breathlessly pointing over at the still dancing Rin and Sango as she sat. The boys shrugged not really knowing how they were able to dance for so long. '_Man, I need a drink._' Kagome thought as she looked around. She saw a waiter walk past with about 5 drink on a tray and she got a mischevios look on her face. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" she asked. Sesshomaru and Miroku shook their heads and Inuyasha nodded. "Ok, I'll get them." she said as she turned to find the waiter, when she finally did she pointed her finger at the tray and two drinks slowly began to float over to them.

"Are you crazy, what if someone saw you?" Inuyasha asked as his drink sat down in front of him. "Relax, no one saw me. I checked." Kagome said then took a sip of her drink as Sango and Rin came over to them, panting from the fast pace dancing. "C'mon guys, you have to at least dance one time." Sango said brushing a peice of hair out of her face, the song had changed to a slow one. "It would be my honor." Miroku said a perverted tone in his voice. "And no perverted stuff...I swear if you try anything I _will_ barbecue you." she said looking at him, then she took his wrist and yanked him out onto the dancefloor. "Ok, but just this once." Sesshomaru said as she took Rin's hand and they dissappeared into the crowd.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the table an awkward silence between them. Kagome took another sip of her drink just to busy herself. '_I wonder if I should ask him...never know unless you try._' she thought as she took a deep breath. "Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him. Kagome smiled when his eyes met hers, she just never got tired of gazing into them. "Um, you want to dance?" she asked a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled '_Funny...I should be the one asking_.' he thought to himself, "Sure, but only this one time." he chuckled standing up and taking Kagome's hand. Sango looked over Miroku's shoulder to see Inuyasha leading Kagome to dance floor. '_Finally..._' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha placed his hands around Kagome's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was weird how she seemed to fit into his arms...perfectly. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest and they swayed to the music. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Hm?" she answered looking up at him. "You know, I'm kinda glad that Naraku attacked us that day in the alley." he smiled looking down at her. "Really? You almost died, if I hadn't of been there-" Kagome began. "Exactly, if he hadn't of tried to kill us then I never would've met you." he said. She smiled. "I guess your right about that." she said as she leaned her head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Kagome, would you go out with me?" he asked suddenly. "Really?" Kagome asked snapping her head back up her eyes bright. "That's what I just said isn't it?" he said. "Yes, I'd _love_ to go out with you." she smiled happily resisting the urge to scream 'yes' from the rooftops. Then she leaned up and kissed him. '_I could get used to this.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Yash and Kagome!" came Miroku's voice. They broke apart, laughing as they heard a smack that could be heard over the music. "Well, it's about time." Miroku said to Sango in self defense making her laugh.

Then Kagome felt pressure in her head as she saw in her minds-eye the demon that Naraku was torturing. '_That hasn't happened in a while...what did the stupid demon do now to piss him off so much._' she thought as she put a hand to her head. "Kagome, are you ok? You look a little pale." Inuyasha said looking down at her, his brow furrowing in concern. "Yeah, I just-" Kagome paused as another wave of pressure cam over her. She felt like she was going to faint. "I'm sorry." she said an apologetic smile on her face as she passed out in Inuyasha's arm. "Kagome?" came Sango's voice as she had watched the whole thing. "I think we need to get her back home." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and went to the others to tell them what happened. A few minutes later they were leaving the club, and unconcious Kagome being craddled in Inuyasha's arms.

"I thought she said she broke the connection!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome laid on the couch in the sitting room. "Apparently she didn't. It says here that a connection can't be broken unless it's ready, or one of the people connected dies." Rin said reading from a book she had taken off a shelf in the store. "So what do we do? Just sit here until she wakes up?" Miroku said, they had never realized how kind of lost they were without Kagome, after all she was the one training them. "Wait...I think she's starting to wake up." Sango said sitting at the edge of the couch.

'_What in the world happened?'_ Kagome thought as she moaned softly. Her head was pounding really bad. '_Oh yeah...the club. Then that stupid demon again...oh crap what if they found out!'_ Kagome thought as she out a hand to her head. She sat up and looked around. "I am so,so, so sorry about that." she said softly as she looked around at all their concerned faces (except Sesshomaru). "You better be sorry, cause you didn't even break the connection, you lied!" Rin said. "What if you could've died or something?" Inuyasha said. "Well you don't hav to worry about that, the demon's dead." Kagome said, not really lying that time. "Yeah right, how do we know you're not lying?" Miroku said.

Kagome rolled her eyes angrily, then swung her feet onto the side of the couch and stood, a little shakily. "Don't! I'm fine." Kagome said as Inuyasha had walked over to help her. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen using the wall for support as she went. '_I can't believe they don't believe me! And after all I've done for them...well I guess I can't blame them I did lie to them._' she thought. But the demon really did die, the reason she passed out was because of that. She filled a kettle full of water then slammed it down on the stove. It's not that she was angry at them, she was just angry at herself for lying in the first place, she should've just told the truth.

"I think we pissed her off." Sango said as she heard the slam. "Feh." was Inuyasha's reply as he sat down in a chair and crossed his arms, sulking. "Can you blame us? How do we know she's not lying again?" Rin said as she looked towards the kitchen a guilty expression on her face. "Wait...that truth spell." Sango said her eyes glinting. "No way! You heard Kagome." Miroku said not wanting to make anyone angry. "And besides, it'll just make her even more pissed." Inuyasha said although he wasn't against casting the spell, hell he's cast it himself but sadly, that would could probably cause them to break up and he did NOT want that. Sesshomaru said his godbyes to Rin later on and soon it was just them, again.

_"What do you mean it didn't work! Do I have to kill you like I killed him?" Naraku said his eyes glittering red as he pointed over to the demons body laying on the floor. "No sire, it's just that the house is well protected. They're the most powerful protection spells I've seen in centuries." the demon said his voice trembling. 'Kagome thinks she can keep me away...she'g got another thing coming.' he thought as he began to pace back and forth of the demon kneeling in front of him. "Is there anyway you can penetrate through the barriers?" Naraku asked turning around, pinning his cold gaze on the demon._

_"No sire." he said afraid to answer. But he had to deliver the bad news anyway, even if it meant his demise. Naraku let out a roar of anger and sent a fireball at the demon killing him. 'I have to get the jewel...but how?_' _he thought as he resumed his pacing, his anger making his eyes bleed red. "Kagura." Naraku said suddenly, he'd gotten an idea. The wind demon appeared in whirl of wind. "Yes my liege?" she asked kneeling down on one knee 'I can't believe I'm kneeling to this bastard.' she thought to herself. "I need you...to kill this boy here." he said waving his hand over the mirror in the wall. "He's Kagome's brother, since I can't hurt her now, I'll hurt her heart." he said, chuckling darkly. "As you wish." then Kagura was gone. 'And if she doesn't succeed, that'll just be another demon in my death book.' he thought as he sat down in his chair._

Kagome sighed as she placed 6 cups of tea on the tray and made it hover in front of her. She made her way back into the sitting room where everyone was still sitting and placed the tray on the table. "I'm sorry guys...it's just that I didn't want you guys to worry." she said as she picked up a cup of tea and walked over to Inuyasha, holding it out to him. "I promise to never lie again." she said looking at him. He took the cup and drank some, then smiled. "This is better than the last batch." he said. She knew she was forgiven although Inuyasha probably couldn't stay mad at her forever. With the tension broken in the room everyone grabbed a cup of tea. "Is all you ever drink is chamoille?" Miroku asked. "Not all of the time...just when I need to relax." she smiled then took a sip of her tea.

"So, the demon really is dead?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, hoping they really believe her this time. "I think...he wasn't able to do something Naraku wanted him to." she said, drinking tea always made her think clearer. "Naraku's alwasy up to something, like trying to steal the jewel which he will never get." she added. "Where is this jewel anyways?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled, not going to answer correctly. "It's in a very safe place, hidden from anyone who wishes to use it for evil. A cool little barrier I placed around it." she said smiling. "So the only way to get the jewel is to be of pure heart?" Sesshomaru asked, impressed by this girls skill. "Yep, and I couldn't have done it without my moms help." Kagome said. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's smile shrunk a bit but she was still happy. "She passed on when I was about 16." she said. "Aw man, I'm sorry Kags." Sango said. Kagome shook her head. "Don't be, she's just in another realm where I can't reach her." she said. "What about your dad?" Rin asked. "That, I have no idea. I never knew him." she said. There was a sound or china breaking. "That was my favorite china Miroku." Kagome said as she looked down at the shattered peices on the ground. "I'll get it." Miroku said bending down to pick up the glass peices but dropped them again with a hiss of pain. "Ow, I gut myself." he said looking at the cut on his finger. "Let me see." Kagome said walking over and taking his hand. "It's not that bad. But I can heal it if you-Miroku?" Kagome asked as Miroku had kind of shuttered when he took his hand. He opened his eyes, ears ringing again. "Preminition?" Sango asked. He nodded. "Do you have a brother?" he asked. "Yes, he lives with Grams." she smiled thinking about her grandma.

"Well, you might want to hurry up and defeat Naraku." he said. "Why? Is something going to happen to my brother?" Kagome said. "Unfortunately, yes. Some demon was after him, but I bet Naraku sent him after him out of spite." Miroku said. Kagome nodded, then tried to hide a yawn but failed. "Let's get some sleep and then tomorrow morning we can brainstorm on this little demon problem." Inuyasha said. '_Thank Gods._' Kagome thought to herself. "Well, I'm about to head off to sleep, so see you guys in the morning." Kagome said as she walked towards her room. '_Hm, I might take a shower first._' she thought as she went in and grabbed her bath things.

A few minutes later she sighed as she sinked into the comforably hot water, it soothed her aching muscles. '_We have to find a way to defeat Naraku, and fast.'_ Kagome thought as she played with the bubbles in the tub, she didn't want anyone getting hurt by that bastard. And plus he was really putting a damper on her social life, it's like she was a Hermit or something and never saw the light of day. A rush of cold air told her that the door was open. She turned and saw that it was Rin, (A/N: HA, you guys thought it was Inuyasha didn't you,LOL). "Sorry Kags, just need some toothpaste." she said as she opened the mirror and grabbed it. "Rin, do you think...nevermind." Kagome said forgetting the question. She wanted to ask if she thought she was somewhat of a prude. Never going out and having fun, no partying as much as she used to, no nothing! Except fighting demons all of the time. "What is it?" Rin asked turning to look at her. She decided to ask but wasn't going to say 'prude'. "Do I act a little... uptight?" Kagome asked. "A little?" Rin said as if she was going to begin ranting on about how uptight Kagome was. "Rin!" Kagome laughed spalshing her a little knowing she was joking. "No, of course not. You just have a lot on your plate right now with this Naraku demon." Rin said warmly to her. Kagome smiled, it was like Rin's aura had a healing quality to it but unfortunately Kagome couldn't read auras, only sense them. "Rin, have you ever thought of taking up healing, I bet you'd be great at it." she smiled. "Really. Oh that would be so cool if I could make my hands glow like yours." she said looking at her hand earning a laugh from Kagome. "I could show you some tricks if you like." Kagome said. "Really! Kagome you're the coolest witch I know. First your train two of us, _then_ you offer to teach me more magic, it just keeps getting better." Rin chuckled making Kagome laugh even louder. "But thanks really for all you've done for us." she added. "Your welcome, now quit thanking me so much and get to bed. You have a lot to learn tomorrow. That is after we get rid of that demon." Kagome said. "Goodnight Kags." Rin said then left the bathroom.'_I guess Rin is right, a whole chunk of my life has been taken away ever since Naraku came along._' Kagome thought as she began to bathe.

Kagome walked into her room in her blue pjs, her hair still wet from the bath. She hummed as she walked over to a small to a small table on the side of her room. On it sat a red candle, a vase full of red flowers, a white candle, and an incense. She sat down on the small cushion in front of it and sighed. She lit the candles and incense then closed her eyes and said:

_Lady of the Moon_

_Lord of the Sun_

_Protect me and mine_

_Now day is done_

Kagome always said this before going to bed. She sat there sitting quietly meditating or trying to, her brain was just running too fast for her to relax. She heard two soft raps on her door and she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "You busy?" he asked. Kagome shook her head then snuffed out the candles (Blowing them out is considered disrespecting the Gods). "Just trying to meditate, but it's not going to well." Kagome said as she stood from the floor and sat on her bed. Kagome motion for him to come in, he was kind of making her a litte anxious by just standing there. He sat down beside her, "Are you sure the connection is broken?" he asked suddenly. "Absolutely, that's why I fainted." she said looking at him trying to tell him with her eyes that she was telling the truth. He nodded then chcukled, "You really scared me when you fainted, don't do that again." he said looking at her. She smiled, then looked up at his ears. She never really had time to notice them. '_I wanna touch 'em._' she thought as she reached up a hand and tweaked the soft appendage. She squealed loudly. "Oi woman!" Inuyasha said wincing at the volume of her voice. "Sorry Yash, but your ears are so cute. Oh I want a pair." she said as she began to rub his ear.

"No you dont." Inuyasha said. "And why not?" Kagome asked pstopping with the rubbing. "I didn't tell ya to stop yet." Inuyasha said making her chuckle. "Ok, ok. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." Kagome said as she returned to rubbing his ear. "Having these ears makes me an outcast, an abomination, the sign of the 'sin' my father and mother commited by having me." he said making quotaiton marked at the word 'sin.' Kagome paused with her rubbing realizing he was answering her question, then began when she started speaking. "I don't think it's a sin. And I think you are a very blessed person." Kagome said. "Oh really." Inuyasha snorted. "Really, after all you have 3 great friends _and_ the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, me. Just joking about that last part." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled, then reached up and grabbed her hand. "But is true Kagome, you are the most beautiful girl in the world." he said to her. Then leaned over and kissed her. Kagome felt herself melt when his lips met hers, warmth growing in her belly.

They broke apart for breath, Kagome's lips a bit swollen. "Wow..." she said softly making Inuyasha laugh. "Is that all you can say?" he asked teasing her. Kagome grabbed a pillow and hit him softly. "I can't help it that you keep kissing my brains out, what else am I supposed to say." she said a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. He grabbed the pillow from her and hit her with it. "How about a sentence instead of one word." he retorted. "That's it Mr. Bigshot, it's on." Kagome said grabbing another pillow and hitting him with it. Inuyasha laughed, making Kagome pause in her attack, then hit her with his pillow. "I never heard you laugh like that before, you should do it more often." Kagome said, then hit him again. They were laughing loudly and had forgotten what time it was before-"WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST ALREADY, SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!" came Sango's sleepy, loud, and angry voice. "Sorry Sango." Kagome yelled.

After their pillow fight they lay on her bed trying to catch their breaths. "Inuyasha, do you think we'll ever defeat Naraku?" Kagome asked suddenly, thinking about her brother and the preminition Miroku had. "Of course we will, after all you have us now." Inuyasha said. "I know that, but how do you really know. I've been trying to defeat him for 3 years, it'll be 4 on...the full moon." Kagome said thinking about Kikyo's warning now. "Dammit." she whispered. Inuyasha's ears flicked at hearing the whisper. "Don't worry about it Kagome, we're going to defeat him. I haven't forgotten about the hole I had in my stomach from one of his goons." he added, making Kagome laugh. "Your right, Yash." she said. "Like always." Inuyasha said.

"Always? Remember 2 days ago when you tried to make a boiled potatoe and you nearly burnt the house down?" Kagome asked turning over to look at him. "It was Miroku's fault, he kept on distracting me." he said. "Right, Miroku's fault." Kagome said as if agreeing skeptically but teasing at the same. "And besides, since Sango was here nothing burned, right?" Inuyasha said thinking about the potatoe incident. Kagome laughed and tried to stiffle a yawn. "Well I guess I'll let you get to sleep now." Inuyasha said standing up. Kagome shook her head then waved her hand at the the door making it close. "Your in my clutches now Inuyasha." Kagome said putting on and evil voice but smiling as she put her arms around him. Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her back.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! "OW!" came Inuyasha's voice as the alarm clock went off. "Sorry about that..." Kagome mumbled as she reached a hand out from under the blankets searching for the alarm clock. "I got it." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the clock and chunked it against the wall making it shatter into peices. "Inuyasha!" Kagome excalimed sitting up, her hair looking like a rat's nest. Inuyasha held in a laugh. "And what's so funny?" Kagome asked grumpily as she threw the blankets back and stood up, looking at the remains of her alarm clock. "Nothing...it's just that you're cranky in the morning." Inuyasha said as he watched her pick up the peices of the alarm clock and throw them away. She caught her refeltcion in a mirror on the wall and snorted as she saw her hair. "That was mean Yash, laughing at my bed hair." Kagome said pouting, then she picked up a brush and ran it through her hair, when it was finally tamed she braided it into one big braid. "How's that look?" Kagome asked turning to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her two thumbs up. "Now, we need to get started on your hair." Kagome said jumping onto the bed, making Inuyasha bounce. "Oh no you don't, my hair is just fine." Inuyasha said going back under the covers. "C'mon Yash, I just want to brush your hair. That's all." Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled back the covers. "That's it. Only brushing." Inuyasha said, as he was very picky abotu who could touch his hair.

"Inuyasha!Kagome! Get your sleepy butts down here!" Miroku yelled upstair from the kitchen. Where Rin and Sango were cooking breakfast. "What do you think they did last night." he asked the girl with a perverted tone in his voice. Sango turned to him with a skillet in her hand. "Do you want this upside your head?" she asked him. He shook his head very fast. "Then quit being a perv." she snapped at him then placed it back on the stove. and began frying bacon. Rin laughed as she flipped some pancakes over.

"Race ya to the kitchen." Kagome said after she was done brushing his hair then she was gone. "Hey, no fair!" he yelled and all he recieved in answer was a laugh. He got out of bed and raced otu of the room. He caught up to Kagome in 6 second flat. "Ha! Got ya." he said as he swung her over his shoulders. Kagome laughed, she had alsmot forgotten what it felt like to have a boyfriend considering the last one she had was a demon sent by Naraku in disguise, and boy was that situation ugly. "What's for breakfast guys?" Kagome asked from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Bacon, pancakes, and if Miroku would quit being a perv and start cooking, we'd have some eggs too." Rin said as she placed one more pancake on the serving plate. "I'll fix the tea, let me down Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Nuh-uh." was all Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said kicking her legs, making everyone laugh. "It's not funny, plus all the blood is starting to go to my head." she said as Inuyasha sat her down. Her face was a little red but other than that she was normal.

Soon the food was done and everyone was sitting at the table munching on bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "So, what are we going to do about this demon situation." Rin brought up, breaking the tranquil silence of the table. "Guess we'll just kill the demon and then that's that." Inuyasha said bluntly. "You just can't kill a demon, remember Naraku has minions." Miroku said. "Well then you think of something better." Inuyasha said. "We could always defeat Naraku, that's a good one." Sango said. "Kagome, can't you just get rid of the jewel then no one would be after it." Rin said through a mouthfull of bacon and eggs. "I wish I could but the only way to get rid of it is by making a pure hearted wish and so far every person that's been after it has been selfish or evil." Kagome said with a shrug. "But Kagome, your not selfish or evil, and you know where the jewel is." Inuyasha said. "I know but I don't know what to wish for, I don't have anything I want to change except for that I wish Naraku would just dissappear. And that would be considered a selfish wish I might add." Kagome said then took a sip from her tea. "Ok, but back to the Souta crisis, we have to get to him before the demon does." Rin said. Kagome sighed she didn't want anyone else involved in this battle, let alone her younger brother. "We'll just go over there, cast some spells to protect the house from evil and that should hold them for a while. At least until Naraku probably finds some evil sorcerer who break down the barriers." Kagome said. "Well now that that's settled, could someone give me some more bacon." Inuyasha said. Kagome snorted and shook her head smiling slightly. '_Always thinking abotu his stomach._' she thought as she grabbed the plate and handed it to him.

Soon they left the house and got into the car. "Any idea of where he was at in your vision?" Kagome asked as she drove. "Um, he was in a room. It had a lot of posters on the walls, and he was sitting in a circle of candles...I think he was chanting when his room was broken into and you know the rest." Miroku said as they pulled up to a red light. "Well, it's nice that he's finally got in touch with his wiccan side." she said as she thought it sounded a bit like casting a circle but less elaborate.

"We're here." Kagome said as they had drove a few miles out of the city and were now standing in front of a house in the middle of the country, holding Inuyasha's hand. The sun was high in the sky by the time they got there. "A little creepy don't ya think?" Miroku whispered to Sango who elbowed him in the ribs. "Kagome! Oh, I knew you'd be coming." came an elderly voice. "Hey Grams." Kagome letting go of Inuyasha's hand to run up and gave her grandma a hug. "Everyone, this is Grams. And Grams this is...everyone." Kagome smiled. "Well come in, come in." Grams smiled as they follwed Kagome inside the house.

The house was suprisingly bright and cozy, despite the outside appearance. "So how have you been? Haven't seen anything that looked like a demon or anything have you?" Kagome asked her. Grams shook her head. "Nope, but I was just about to cast a protection spell. I have a feeling something is going to happen today." her Grams said. Kagome nodded. "You're a witch too?" Rin asked looking suprised. "Yes, why do you ask?" Grams said. "Well...it's just suprising that you're still fighting demons and all." Rin said not trying to say that she thought she was old. Grams chuckled, "Thought I was too old to fight...don't worry it's that impression that always gives me the upper hands in a battle. Not that I do that as often as I used to." she smiled at Kagome. "You know, Kagome you have your Grams nose." Sango said noticing some similarities between Grams and Kagome. "I hate when people say-" Kagome began but paused after she heard the sound of glass breaking upstairs. "Souta." Kagome said as she began to ascend the stairs.

Kagome opened the door to see a woman with a feather in her hair, in his room trying to break through a barrier her brother had put around himself, but it was weak so it didn't hold for long. "Hey, ugly!" Kagome said getting the demons attention when he broke through it. It's head rose and looked at her. "Your death will be next." he snarled at her then he reached a hand down for her brother. "Stay away from him!" Kagome yelled waving her hands at the demon, she flew and hit the bedroom wall. "Sis!" Souta shouted, standing up and running for her. "Not so fast little one." the woman snarled and threw blades of wind at Kagome who flew back and hit the wall in the hallway. The demon got up and grabbed hold of the back of Souta's shirt, and then in a flash or winds, they were gone.

"No, no no,no,no." Kagome said as she sat up and saw that her little brother was gone, she placed a hand on the back of her head which was aching terribly. "Kagome, are you ok. I heard some bumps and...where's Souta." Grams said as she ascended the stairs and saw that her grandson's room was empty. "I'm sorry Grams...I couldn't stop him." Kagome said softly. Grams sighed then kneeled down in front of Kagome and tilted her chin up so she could see her eyes. "Don't be sorry, we'll get him back." Grams said. "But what if Naraku hurts him?" Kagome said as Grams helped her up. "Then we'll hurt him twice as much." Grams said in a dangerous voice. It still surprised Kagome how much fire was in her Grams spirit.

"Guys, the demon has Souta." Kagome said once they were downstairs. "Rin, I need you to orb me to him." she said. "Are you crazy! Do you know how many demons are probably waiting for you down there!" Inuyasha said. "I don't care, they have my brother, what do you expect me to do. Sit around and wait for them to kill him." she exclaimed. "Kagome, calm down. We have to think of a plan ok. Would Souta want you to do something risky like this without any kind of plan?" Sango asked her. Kagome groaned and sat down in a chair, her head in hands. "I can't believe I just sat there and watched that evil woman take my brother." she sighed softly. "Kags, it's not your fault." Inuyasha said putting an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, so your the one who's been popping up in my crystal ball. You better hold on to him Kagome, he's a keeper." Grams said as she walked around and grabbed a large book. Kagome blushed and sat up as she watched her Grams flip through the book. "Now, what did this demon look like?" she asked. "Um...she was tall. Had red eyes and had a feather in her hair. I think she was a wind demon of some sort." Kagome said remembering the wind that blew her against the wall. "Oh my...it doesn't say anything in here about a wind demon." Grams said as she flipped through the pages. "Ok, so we're up against something that isn't even in the Great Book of Demons, AND they have my brother. Great, just great." Kagome said.

"Don't worry Kags, we're gonna get your brother back. But in the meantime, I think we should head back and get started on some kind of spell or potion that'll kill this demon, or at least try to get to Naraku if we can." Rin said, she was just itching to kick some demon ass. "Oh, we'll get to Naraku. Trust me." Kagome said in a determined voice. She was tired of just sitting around waiting for him to come to her, she was going to take the innitiative this time.

"Sorry Grams, but I gotta go. I'll try to have Souta back by sunrise." Kagome getting up and giving her Grams a hug. "And it was nice meeing you guys, Inuyasha,Sango,Rin, and Miroku." Grams said winking at them. "How does she do that?" Miroku asked. "My third eye sees all, or at least as much of it as it can." she chuckled waving them out of the house. "Wow Kagome, your Grams is cool even if she was wearing purple." Rin said as they walked outside and hopped in the car. "You know, why do we drive, we could just have Rin orb us whereever we want to go?" Inuyasha asked as they pulled out of the driveway. "That doesn't mean I'll do i, who knows maybe I'll orb you off of a cliff or something." Rin said coldly to Inuyasha, making him laugh. "You sounded kinda like Sesshomaru when you said that." Kagome said smiling a small smile. "Thanks." Rin chirped happily, taking it as a complement. "And you think that's a good thing?" Inuyasha asked reciving a bop on the head from Rin. "Ow, watch it wench." Inuyasha retorted making everyone in the car laugh. "I don't see a single thing funny." he said crossing his arms. "Oh, we're laughing with you, not at you." Miroku said in a soothing voice that just further irritated the hanyou. "Ok guys, we should stop poking fun at Inuyasha. It's not nice." Kagome said chuckling a bit, and gave him a kiss on the cheek when they came to a red light.

4 days later (Full Moon)

"Ok guys, Rin is going to orb me down first-" Kagome began, they still haven't been able to get her brother back after all their hard work, but tonight was going to be diffrent, it was the battle that would end it all or she hoped it would. "No way. You could get killed." Inuyasha interuppted her. "I say we all go down there together, that way we have a better chance of surviving." Sango said. They had been trying to come up with a plan for hours now and they were getting no where. Soon they were all bickering and still getting no where. Kagome stood from her seat and stood on the table. She placed two finger in her lips and blew really loud. "Oi! DAMN, I hate when you do that." Inuyasha said putting his hands to his ears. "Sorry Yash, but you guys were arguing too loud to hear me." she said still standing on the table. "Now, Sango and Miroku I need you to go back there and make some vanquishing potions and DO NOT double the ingredients." she said to Miroku. They nodded and made their way back to the spell room. "Rin, could ya run down the street and get Seeshomaru and see if he could help. If he says no then tell him you're going that way he'll come anyway." Kagome said. Then her eyes and fell on Inuyasha. "And you, come with me." she said hopping down from the table. "What do you need me for?" he asked as he stood and followed her. They came to a door in the floor behind the couch of the sitting room. "I need your help." Kagome said as she opened the door and revealed a staircase.

Once they had descended the stairs they came to what seemed like a basement but was more of a storage room. "It's kinda creepy down here." Inuyasha said as he looked at old relics that were sitting on tables. "This is a ouija board, and it works better when male and female use it together." Kagome said picking up a box and blowing the dust off of it. "I've never used it before cause I've never had a guy to try it with." she said looking at him. "Ok, ok. So how do you use this thing?" Inuyasha said as he looked at it. Kagome took his hand and lead him back up the stairs.

"I don't know myself, but I have an idea." she said as she sat down. Inuyasha sat down beside had and she placed the board on their laps. "Now, just place your hand on the pointer, lightly." Kagome said placing her hands on the pointer next to Inuyasha's. "And I guess we ask a question." Kagome said. She took a deep breath and ask a simple question just to see if it would work. "Am I a girl?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid. "Hey! I just want to ses if it works-it's moving!" Kagome said as it moved slowly over to the yes on the board. "This is distubring on so many levels." Inuyasha said. "Shh, don't make it angry." Kagome said nudging him as the pointer seemed to go in an irritated circle.

"Um let's see...how can we defeat Naraku?" she asked. "Quick, get a pin." Kagome said to Rin who was walking in the door with Seeshomaru. "H-E-A-R-T." Kagome spelled outloud so Rin could write it down. "Heart? What does that mean?" Inuyasha said. "H-I-D-D-E-N." Kagome spelled out. "Hidden?Heart...oh my gosh! How come I didn't see it sooner!" Kagome exclaimed to herself. "The only way to kill Naraku is if we kill his heart. And his heart is in hidding somewhere." Kagome said. "How do you come up with this stuff?" Sesshomaru asked arching an eyebrow. "I have lots of help, thank you uh...oh, can I know your name?" she asked down at the board. The pointer began to move around the letters K-I-K-Y-O, it spelled out. "That was the oracle that was in my dream, I guess she's going to be keeping a close eye on me." she mumbled to herself with a slight smile as she moved the pointer over to 'Goodbye', then closed the box."Ok, we got lots of work to do so lets get started." Kagome said feeling surer by the minute she knew teh secret to defeating Naraku and all she had to do was find Naraku's heart, destroy it, and live happily ever after right?

They all stood in Kagome's speel room about and hour and a half later. "Um, do you think this is such a good idea. I mean what if we get trapped down there or something?" Miroku said. "Quit being a wuss." Inuyasha said. "I'm not being a wuss, just being practical." he retorted. "Well I'm going to get my brother no matter what, stay here if you want to or not." Kagome said turning a around to face them. "Ok, everyone hold hands." Rin said grasping Kagome's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And do NOT let go." she said to Inuyasha who looked like he wanted to vomit when he had to hold hands with Sesshomaru. They dissappeared in balls of blue light and were then below ground, which looked like an opening to a cave. "Where in the hell are we?" Sango whispered as she looked around. "Oh quick, hide." Kagome said as 3 demons came into sight. They hid behind a gigantic boulder as they peeped over it cauciously.

"Yeah, I heard Kagura got the witches brother." Kagome heard one of the demons say. The other two demons cackled loudly, making Kagome's blood boil. "I wonder how long the little runt will last before Naraku kills him...I hope he lets us have the left overs." one demon said. Kagome paled a bit at hearing that, her blood was pounding in her ears as she was beginning to get angrier. 'I swear if they say one more thing about Souta, I'm getting out from behind this rock and kicking so demon ass!' she thought as she just wished they would just go ahead and leave but they seemed to want to take their time wherever they were going. "Or maybe he's auction him off to the highest bidder." the third laughed. 'That's it.' Kagome snapped her pupils dialtating until there was almost no brown showing. "You guys stay here, this'll only take a minute." she said in voice that ceased all arguing and questions. They nodded mutely as they watched Kagome walk out from behind the boulder.

Without any warning she waved her hands at the demons, making them fly and hit the wall of stone, pinning them there. "Where's my brother?" she snarled flames in her eyes, literally. "Like we'd tell you witch." the demon said, then spat in her face. She raised her hand and propelled it back at him getting him in the eye. "I'll ask you once more,nicely. Where.Is.My.Brother?" she said rage was beginning to make her voice tremble. The demons stayed silent. "Ok, guess we'll play the hard way." she said then she slowly began to make her hand slow close into a fist. The demons gagged putting hands to their necks to try free themselves but failing. "OK...ok...i'll tell you." one of the demons choked. "No you fool, what are you doing. Naraku's going to kill you." the demon in the middle snarled. "Shut up." Kagome said then turned to the demon who was willing to talk. The demon threw the other two demons a pleading look then sighed and looked at Kagome his eyes hardening. "He's with Naraku, the most well guarded part of his underground castle." the demon said. "And which way is that?" she asked them. The demon pointed to the left Kagome nodded then turned away from them and began to walk away."Hey,hey! You can't just leaved us here." one of the demons screamed. 'Oh, I can and I will.' Kagome thought as she went back to the boulder. "Ok, I know where my brother is and how to get there...now here is the trickiest part getting to him and getting my brother." she sighed once she was back there. "Go Kags, you showed those demons." Sango said apparasingly recieving a chuckle from Kagome. "Shh, someone's coming. Again." Sesshomaru said, silence instantly falling upon the group.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha whispered as he watched what looked like a cageful of humans being rolled past them and into one of the caves. "Souls, they sold their soul to a demon or made some kind of deal with them. Poor, poor souls." Kagome whispered to him as she shook her head. Once they had passed they checked the coast then began to make their way quickle and silently down one of the tunnels. "Man this is creepy." Miroku said as they walked. The vibes that were coming off of this place were crazy. If you didn't have a good phsychic defense it would make you physically sick, but luckily Kagome taught them well. "Look...I think this is-" Kagome began coming to a large door. "Hey!" came a roar and the sound of pounding footsteps. "Uh-oh guys, we got company. You guys know what to do right?" Kagome asked turning to face the demons that were coming at them. They nodded. Sango and Miroku and Rin grabbed some of the potions and threw them at the demons, instantly halfing the group.

Kagome ducked a fireball flying over her head and she flicked her hands at a demon making it burst into flames and disappearing. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out a warning to her. A demon was coming at her from behind as she had killed the demon in front of her. She turned and gasped when a punch had got her in the chin and picked her up off of her feet. But she stopped herself before she hit the ground, floating in the air. "You're gonna pay for that." she growled wipping the blood from her chin as she floated to the ground. "Uh-oh." the demon seemed to mutter right before Kagome destroyed him.

"Ok, let's go before the other demons hear the ruckus." Kagome said wipping a sheen of sweat from her forhead then rushing the gang forward through the door. "Why hello Kagome, I was beginning to wonder what took you so long." came Naraku voice, making Kagome's stomach heave. "Give me my brother Naraku." Kagome said stepping forward. "And why would I do that? I've got your weakness right here and look...it's the full moon." he chuckled evily. Kagome looked over and saw her brother standing inside a barier of energy that the crystals were generating, that was trapping him. It zapped him everytime he touched it. She looked straight at her brother trying to somehow tell him telepathically that everything would be alright.

"Fine, if you won't give him to us we're taking him by force." Inuyasha snarled at him cracking his fingers. Everything about this demon pissed him off. His scent, his face, hell even the fact that the bastard was still breathing was making him angry. Naraku chuckled and stood from his chair walking over to the crystal barrier. "I might not kill you yet Souta, you'd make a great slave." he said as he walked around him. "You bastard, Kagome will get me out of here and when she does you'll be sorry." Souta yelled at him. "Enough of this bull shit!" Sango excalimed then through a fireball at Naraku, burning his back. His clothes burned away to show the mark of the spider on his back. "Insolent wench!" Naraku raged then tentacles flew out of no where and the battle was on.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were moving as fast as lightning cutting tentacles off, making deadly miasma fill the air. "Don't worry guys, I got it!" Kagome yelled as she put her hands together as if praying. Static began rising in the air, disppelling and purifying the miasma. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled charging for her. Naraku's tentacle was inches from pericing her..."Oof!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha grabbed her and pushed her out of the way, knocking the air out of her. '_Oh no...Inuyasha..._' she thought to herself. "Inu..Yasha." she said as she caught her breath. He wasn't moving. "Oh no...oh Gods please let him be-" she said rolling him over to see a large gaping hole in his stomach. But this one was different...it was surrounded by what looked like purple poison. She placed her hands over it and tried to heal him, it wasn't working. "Kagome get up, we're in the middle of a battle right now!" Rin said to her when she'd orbed over. "Rin...it's not working. Why can't I heal him?" she mumbled a tear running down her face.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled burning a tentacle that Naraku had threw their way. '_Oh shit..._' she thought seeing Inuyasha's form on the ground, and he didn't not look good. "We'll have to figure that out later, but we have to defeat Naraku first." Rin said hurridly. The name seemed to spark something in Kagome. "Naraku..." she snarled standing up.

"Aw..is the little witch mad because I killed her boyfriend...how sad." Naraku said in a mock voice, then sent a tentacle at her. "No!" Rin yelled she wasn't going to able to block this one. But oddly the tentacle never reached Kagome...in fact it seemed to freeze in midair. "Naraku...you will pay." she said standing up walking closer towards him. Naraky tried to move but he couldn't, not even the chopped up tentacles. "What did you do to me?" he snarled at her. "It's not nice not being able to defend yourself, is it?" Kagome said steadily nearing him. "You...wench." he said. Kagome chuckled daangerously. "You know Naraku I used to hate you, but now...I pity you." she said tilting her head to the side. "I don't need your pity, you're regret the day you fucked with me." he snarled trying to move but not succeeding. "Don't you get it Naraku? It's over, I know how to kill you and you know what? You're about to pay for all the evil you've done." she said. He growled at her as she looked back at Inuyasha who were now surrounded by his friends. A tear rolled down her face and she turned back to Naraku, and he flenched. '_What is this...I can see my death in her eyes...NO! I won't die!_' Naraku thought.

"Like I said, it's over." she whispered then began chanting:

_Binding evil, evil bound_

_Destroy this demon without a sound_

_No longer should this demon exist_

_and he shall die from Death's kiss_

Naraku began to scream and seemed to implode in a flash of silver light. "Is it...over?" Rin asked looking around the empty room. Kagome shook her head, "Not by a long shot, we still need to find his heart and destroy that too." Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha, who was looking very pale. She walked over and knelt down over him, brushing a peice of hair off of his face. "Rin, I need you to orb him and Miroku back to the house and you and Sango take care of them. You should find everything you need in the kitchen." Kagome said after kissing Inuyasha's brow for good luck. "What! They can't do that what if they need you." Miroku said holding his arm which was dripping with blood. Kagome shook her head and stood, "I'll be fine, and besided I'll be sick if anything else happened to you guys." Kagome said looking at them smiling, but it didn't really reach her eyes. "Kago-" Sango began. "I'll see you guys at home." Kagome said and turned and ran down the hallway trying to find Naraku's heart before he could regenerate itself. '_I have to find it...I have to!_' she thought as Inuyasha pale face flashed before her eyes.

Miroku said in a chair in the kitchen with Rin placing her hands over his wounds, her hands glowing a golden color. "Thanks alot Rin, new trick you learn?" he asked looking at his arm which _was _cut open but now had healed flawlessly. "Yep, Kagome taught me." she said as Sango tilted Inuyasha's head back and amde him drink something, which made him start coughing. "What the hell...happened." Inuyasha couched out as he came to. "You were poisoned by Naraku, Kagome sent us back here to take care of you." Sango said making him be still as she motioned for Rin to come over. "I've never tried to heal a wound this big before." Rin said kind of shakily as she looked at Inuyasha's stomach. It should heal now that he drank the potion that expelled the poison out of his system. She placed her hands over the wound, them beginning to glow and the wound slowly but surely healing itself. "That feels a lot better...where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking around noticing she wasn't here.

The kitchen grew uncomfortably silent, "Maybe we should've left him passed out until later..." miroku whispered to Sango, recieving a nod from her. "Where is she!" he asked standing up looking at them. "Uh...she's still down there, looking for Naraku's heart. She sent us back." Sango said flinching when Inuyasha growled and punched the table, making a crack in it. "Rin, take me to her." Inuyasha said his eyes peircing hers. "Ok, hold on. Just let me regroup some of my energy first." she said sitting down and taking a deep breath.

'_I think this is the room...yes I can sense it._' Kagome thought as she stood in front of a door. "Hey, witch! What are you doing down here!" came a demon's voice. Kagome turned looking at the demon, the pupils in her eyes enlarging with her power flare. "Ridding the world of monsters like you." she called out, the demon seemed to hesitate before he attacked. Kagome dodged it and waved her hand at the demon making him fly and hit the wall. The demon fired an energy ball at her wich she reflected back at him, destroying him. '_One down...a million more to go._' she thought as she again went towards the room. She stretched her hand out and just as she thought, she met a barrier. "That won't be here for long." she mumbled then focused her power into her hand, the barrier began to gorw unstable then it finally broke. "Yes!" she cheered.

"Hey!" came yells. Kagome turned and her heart almost dropped, it was many, many demons. But she knew she could handle them, at least long enough to destroy Naraku's heart. "Hey, came here to die?" Kagome asked nonchalantly crossing her arms as if standing in line at the grocery store. "Very funny, you're the only one who will be dying tonight, attack!" yelled what she thought was the leader and before she knew it she was battling many demons at once and oddly enough winning. "What the hell are you?" one demon asked when Kagome had him by the through. "Your worse nightmare." she said then she sent power to her hands making the demon explode in a burst of flames. "Ah!" Kagome yelled as she was clipped in the head by a demon's club. She flew high into the air in an arch and hit the ground with a sicking thud.

"C'mon hurry up, I can feel that Kagome's in trouble." Inuyasha said pacing in front of Rin. "Ok, ok come on everyone. Hold hands." Rin said standing up. Everyone held hands and soon they dissappeared in balls of blue light. "Oh gods!" Miroku exclaimed as they had orbed in just as Kagome was flying through the air. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward to her.

"What are you guys doing here!" Kagome said as she stood rubbing her head. Inuyasha looked over her, making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else. "Why haven't you healed youself yet?" he asked. "Questions later, right now I got some demon ass to kick." she said motioning behind them, Inuyasha turned to see the mob of demons Kagome had been fighting. But before he could say anything she had ran back into battle, destroying demon after demon. "I found out where his heart is, these guys jyst got in the way." she said after Inuyasha had killed the last one. "See, I told you I knew she was in trouble." Inuyasha said to the others. "Not that it's a good thing you were." Sango said to her. Kagome laughed then turned and looked at the room where she took the barrier down from. "Is that where it is?" Miroku asked pointing to the room. Kagome nodded as she healed herself. "This should be the last demon I'll have to fight for a while, at least I hope so." Kagome said with a small smile to the others, looking forward to some kind of normal life that she could have being a witch. Inuyasha took her hand and smiled which made Kagome smile. "OK guys, lets get this over with." Miroku said stepping forward towards the door.

They opened it to step inside of a very dark room with a platform in the middle, and on that platform was what looked like a baby. "Is that...his heart?" Sango asked stepping forward towards it, then screamed when she was thrown back. "Yep, that's it...I didn't expect it to be that powerful." Kagome said as she helped Sango up. "That little gremlin is going down!" Sango said angrily as she made to rub her sore bottom, but someone beat her too it. "You perv! Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for one second, I mean we are destorying an all-powerful demon here." she said as she crossed her arms and turned her eyes back to the baby on the platform.

"Well...at least you know what you're dealing with." came a childish voice. "Did it just talk?" Inuyasha asked unnerved, a baby that sized wasn't even supposed to able to string two syllables together let alone a sentence. Kagome stepped forward, determination on her face. "Aw, but do we have to kill it? It looks so cute." Rin said standing on her toes to get a better look. "Hell yeah we have to kill it, it's Naraku's heart! The most evil part of him." Kagome exclaimed looking at Rin like she was insane, "It was just a thought...ya know maybe we could raise it to be good." she retorted a cheeks pinking a bit. The baby laughed, "You think I would want to be _good,_ that's what you call being weak." came the cold voice of the baby again. "That's it you little-" Inuyasha said sending and energy ball at the baby, but it bounced back as if reflected off of something and Kagome pushed him out of the way just in time.

"That little fucker is sneaky." Inuyasha said helping Inuyasha up. "Not only that, like I said earlier, he's part of Naraky we have to destroy him and fast." Kagome said. "You guys remember that chant I said earlier?" she asked. They all nodded. "Maybe if we say it, it'll work on this waste of space right here." Kagome said pointing to the demon baby. "But we're not witches." Miroku said. "AND? You obviously have some magic within you since you're living with me, now come on." Kagome said squaring her shoulders and looking at the baby.

_Binding evil, evil bound_

_Destroy this demon without a sound_

_no longer shall he exist _

_and he shall die from Death's kiss_

They said, their voices ringing through the cavern like room. The baby let out a cry that sounded like some monster that was dying and then in a flash of white light he vanished, destroyed forever. "Maybe I should've tried that in the first place, we only had to say it once." Kagome smiled feeling the evil that was weighing down on this place dissappear. "Ok, maybe we should go get Souta and leave now before any demons realize their 'great' Naraku has been vanquished." Rin said making quotation marks at the word great. "Good idea." Kagome said as they all held hands and orbed to get Souta, then they were back in the peaceful Occult Shop called Akasha (Name of Kagome's shop)

"It feels good to finally have that demon gone." Kagome said 15 minuted later she was serving everyone a cup of tea. '_I can't believe that after 4 years of fighting he's gone...but what to with the jewel. I guess I should destroy, nothing like that should ever exist in the world._' she thought to herself as she poured Inuyasha a cup. "Um Kagome, I think my glass is full enough." Inuyasha said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Huh-oh I am so sorry!" Kagome said as she was so lost in thought that she had over-filled Inuyasha's cup and tea was running off fo the sides now. "Feh." was all Inuyasha reply as he shook the tea of his hands. "I said i was sorry!" Kagome excalimed. "Ok ok, no need to bite my head off about it!" Inuyasha retored. "That's it, I'm getting the beads." Kagome said sitting the teapot down and heading towards the spell room. "No Kags!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. "Stop it Inuyasha." Kagome said but you could tell she wasn't angry. "Nu-uh. I am not about to be 'sat' or whatever ya call it into oblivion." he said as he began to walk upstairs. "Where are we going?" she asked combing her fingers through his hair as she hung kinda upside down. "You...are going to go get some rest. After all 30 minutes ago we did destroy the 'embodiement' of all evil." Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh. "I guess you're right, but on one condintion." Kagome said as Inuyasha sat her down on the bed. "What?" he asked. "You have to stay with me...forever." she said looking at him.

Inuyasha smiled and cupped her face. "There's no place I'd rather be." he said then kissed her. Kagome felt her breath being taken away, as usual, when Inuyasha kissed her. "But when I mean forever...I mean I don't ever want to lose you. I thought you had...you know, died when I told Rin to orb you back here." Kagome said as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "But you didn't. And you won't, I promise Kagome. I will never leave you." he said and kissed her forhead. Then an idea struck him..."Hey Kags, lets get married." he said seriously. "Now?" Kagome asked startled at the question...well it wasn't exactly how she pictured it but she didn't care. She loved Inuyasha...with all her heart. "Well not now but, whenever you're ready." he said. "Ok, but I don't want a wedding. I want a handfasting." she smiled leaning back into Inuyasha's chest, his heartbeat soothing her. "And what the hell is that?Ow! Well I was just asking." Inuyasha said when Kagome pinched him for the rudeness. "For your info, a handfasting is wiccan ritual that marks the union of two people in marraige." Kagome said as she laced her fingers through Inuyasha's. "That doesn't sound too bad, as long as I don't have to wear a tux." he said setting his chin on Kagome's head. "You don't always have to, we could always go skyclad." she said. "Skyclad?" Inuyasha said. "Do you want me to tell you or show you...just kidding! Skyclad means naked,nude, no clothes on...you know, things like that." Kagome laughed. "Ohhhh, we could always do that. I'm not complaining." Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh even harder.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat, enjoying eachothers company. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Huh?" she said as she traced patterns on the back of Inuyasha's hand. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she smiled then kissed him...for a very,very,very, long time. When they broke apart Kagome's cheeks were pink from the loss of oxygen. "Wow..." Inuyasha said. "Is that all you can say?" Kagome asked teasingly then broke into laughter as Inuyasha began tickling her. "Ok...I can't breathe...stop, stop!" Kagome said in between laughs as Inuyasha tickled her sides and stomach. "Shut up you two, we're trying to watch Scarred down here!" came Sango's voice. "Oh scarred is on!" Kagome said sitting up and blowing a peice of hair out of her face. "How do you watch that?" Inuyasha asked thinking about how blood-curdling those humans screams was everytime they broke something, although it was funny in a twisted weird sort of way.

"Aw, is the baby too scared to go downstairs? Don't worry I'll cover your eyes when they show the fall." Kagome laughed as she sat on top of Inuyasha. "No...I just think it's gross,that's all." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome. "You're a wuss." Kagome said in a sing-song voice then squealed when Inuyasha had flipped them over and now she was on bottom. "Oh really?" he asked his nose touching hers. "Really." Kagome whispered to him then leaned up in kissed him. When she felt him relax she flipped him back over and held his hands over his head, she lowered her head to where their noses touched, "I win.Ha!" she said then gave him a peck on the lips. "Girls rule, boys drool." she sang as left the room, Inuyasha following her an amused look on his face as they walked towards the sitting room.

The phone rang and "I got it!" Kagome said then went to the kitchen and answered it. "Mooshi,mooshi." she chirped happily. "Hey kido, how are you holding up?" Kagome smiled when she heard it was her little brother calling from Grams house. "Grams said that she better get invited to the handfasting." Souta smiled. "How did she find out so fast, we just talked about it like 15 minutes ago." Kagome exclaimed. "Well you know Grams third eye, it always keeps her up to date on us.OW-Grams, I hate it when you do that!" he said. Kagome laughed as Souta told her about what had happened when Rin had orbed him back to his bedroom and Gram found him and all the things like that. "Um Souta, can I speak to Grams real fast?" Kagome asked, she wanted to ask her something...personal, at least it was until she could figure it out. "Ok hold on..." Souta said.

"Oh, my grandaughter is going to get married, I knew he was a keeper!" came Grams squeals through the phone. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear until she was sure her grandma was done. "Grams, would you like to conduct the handfasting?" Kagome asked then had to put the phone down her Grams squeals and cheers were so loud. "Hey Kags, what's going on did something happen?" Sango asked she could hear screams from the phone but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Yea..sure. Grams!" Kagome said after she reassured Sango. "I don't want everyone to find out yet and besides, I want it to be on the Spring Equinox not the Autum." Kagome said as her Grams rattled of dates and places. "Oh and, do you think mom would be able to come?" Kagome asked softly, she had tried to summon her before but she just wouldn't come to her.she never would, her Great-Grandmother told her it wasn't time which had came instead when she tried to summon her mom, now Kagome was wondering if this would be the right time. "I don't know Kags, it's up to your mother." Grams said, Kagome had been a wreck when her mother was killed, by a demon none-the-less. Kagome sighed, "Ok, well I'll probably be over tomorrow to check on things over there, after all you can never be too careful nowadays." Kagome said. After they had finished saying their goodbyes Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. '_Mom...I miss you._' she thought to herself as she bit her thumb nail.

"What's wrong sunshine?" came an unfamilliar voice. She turned to see a demon, he had blue eyes and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail standing in the doorway to the alley. "Who are and what do you want?" Kagome asked looking at him suspicously. "My name is Kouga...and I want the skikon jewel. But I'll gladly take you instead." he said stepping forward. Kagome waved her hand at him and threw him out of her house and out into the alley, "In your dreams and for your info, I already have a fiacne and he's twice the man-er, I mean demon you'll ever be. So have a good day-oh, and you're NOT getting the skikon jewel." she said in a deadly voice then she pointed at the door angrily making it slam shut. "Guys! We have a demon problem!" Kagome yelled towards the sitting room as she neared it. "What, Naraku's back again?" Sango asked in a disbelieveable voice. "No, he's dead trust me. We have a new one, 'Kouga' or something like that." Kagome said. "Kouga!" Sango and Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why the nerve of that mangy wolf, did he hurt you?" Inuyasha sked fire in his eyes. "Calm down, and now he didn't. I threw him out, literally before he could try anything. So what do we do?" Kagome asked crossing her arms. "First, we put crystals on every entrance in this shouse, even the air vents." Sango said using her knew word for the shop/house. '_It kinda has a ring to it..._' Sango thought happily. "Shouse?" Miroku said. "House and shop put together,duh?" Rin said as if it was obvious. "Ooohhh." Inuyahsa and Miroku said. "You mean you couldn't tell?"Sango asked. "Hello! Can we focus on the demon situation here." Kagome said.

"Chillax Kags, he can't be stronger than Naraku." Inuyasha said. "And how do you know that?" Kagome asked skeptically. "Because Inuyasha and Kouga know eachother...and by know I mean hate, and by hate I mean Inuyasha kicked his ass." Sango said. "Finally, I get some credit for something." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now...let's get those crystals." Kagome said and they began putting all the crystals into place. "We should be safe for the night, let's get some sleep and worry about this Kouga person in the morning." Miroku said recieving a nod from all the others. After all they had just got done battling Naraku and needed their stregnth, who knows what was in store for tomorrow.

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been very busy with my career and such (modeling) and am trying to jumpstart my second one (singing) and it isn't going to well. I just can't seem to hold a spot in the studio but moving on, there is A LOT more in store for this story so don't think it's over yet...cause it;s far from it!**_

_**Oh, and I'm switching internet connections so I won;t be able to update this for about 3 days, but I will be writing for 3 days so you'll have a pretty lenghty chapter next time!**_


	5. Book of Shadows

Wicca Who?

Chapter 5

The Book of Shadows

Feburary (just to let ya know)

"I want it to be on Ostara because it has a lot of meanings to me, hello I am WITCH remember." Kagome said as she flipped through a magazine sitting next to Inuyasha on a couch, they were at her Grams house by the way, trying to geta jumpstart on the wedding planing although they weren't getting very far at the moment. "I know that, but what's wrong with Mabon?" Inuyasha said, his arms crossed. Grams watched with a smile on her face as she watched the two. "Well, I like Ostara cause it marks the first day of true spring AND the day light is over taking darkness. That _is_ important to me." she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh." he said. "Why you..." Kagome said as he turned to look at her, she'd raised her hand but suddenly he froze. "Inuyasha." Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face. "Uh, Grams...what happened?" she asked. Grams chuckled, "Seems like your powers have grew, yet again. My my Kagome, you're so much like your mother and more." she smiled at her. "But I never froze anything completely, I was just able to stop them from moving, they could still talk and stuff." she said looking at Inuyasha. "When will this stop, if I get any more powers I'm gonna explode." Kagome said with a chuckle, not that she really minded anyways if the Lord and Lady permitted her to have these gifts then she was happy and would use them to the best of her abilites to help others and protect the innnocent, since that was her calling most likely, she wasn't exactly good in the 'having a job' thing. She always got fired for missing too many days.

"OK so, I just flick my hands and focus and he should unfreeze or whatever, right?" Kagome said standing in front of Inuyasha. "What were you thinking when you froze him?" Grams asked. Kagome smiled, "Ok, I know what to do." she said then she looked at Inuyasha and flicked both of her hands. Inuyasha unfroze and was suprised to find Kagome standing in front of him instead of beside him. "What just happened?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome. "Uh, I accidently froze you." Kagome said awkwardly but then smiled. "My powers are growing, that's a good thing." she added. "You what?" Inuyasha asked. "Well if you hadn't of pissed-er, I mean made me angry," Kagome said when Grams threw her a look, "I wouldn't have froze you." she said. "Well, you should have more control over your powers, you said you've been a witch for like what 3 or 4 years now?" Inuyasha said. "You know what?" Kagome asked angrily. "What?" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome flicked her hands and he froze again.

"We aren't supposed to be fighting right now, we're supposed to be choosing a handfasting day and choosing who to invite although I doubt it'll be many." she said walking over and sitting down on the couch with a sigh. Grams smiled sympathetically and sat down next to Kagome and put an arm around her shoulder. "Well, at least you weren't like me when I got angry." she chuckled. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "Well, when me and your grandfather decided to get married we would argue about the stupidist things, even insignifacant things. And I would get so angry I would literally blow him up, into teeny tiny peices." Grams laughed. "Grams!" Kagome said a horrified look on her face. "Oh relax, your grandpa was able to orb himself back together after all he was the most powerful wizard at the time, you know, before he passed on." Grams smiled as if looking back on fond memories then came back to Earth, "Kagome, you and Inuyasha will go through your rough times and you might get to the point where you want to pull your hair out, but you know what you have to remember?" Grams asked. "How much you love him and hello, look his gorgeoous eyes!" Grams said making Kagome giggled. "Ok, ok...I'll chill with the freezing. If I can help it." Kagome said thinking about the next time her emotions might trigger it again, which might be soon living in the _shouse_ she was living. (A/N:I LOVE that word now, im going to see if I can get that put into the dictionaries) Grams walked back over to the place she was standing and so did Kagome.

She took a deep breath and unfroze him. "You and I might have our bad times but rememeber this, I will blow you into teeny tiny pieces if you make me mad. Remember, power flares." she said wiggling her fingers. "Kagome!" Grams said. "What?" she said looking at her like she was innocent. Inuyasha laughed, "I'd like to see you try." he said. "OK, back to the wedding day. Put down Ostara Grams, please. That settles that and," Kagome said leaning down to kiss Inuyasha to shut him up, and turned to Grams and gave her a hug. "I'm going to the car. See you later Grams." she smiled then walked out of ther living room out of the door.

Inuyasha shook his head and stood. "Kagome is a stubborn one." Grams chuckled as she wrapped Inuyasha in a motherly hug and showed him to the door. '_I bet their children are going to so cute with those ears._' she thought as she watched him get in the car and the two drive away.

They pulled into the alleyway and entered the shouse (A/N:Hehehe). "Sango, Miroku, Rin!" Kagome yelled as she entered. '_Hm, where is everyone..._' Kagome thought as she looked around. "Found a note." Inuyasha said from the sitting room. "Let me see." Kagome said. Inuyasha smile mischeviously. "What makes you think I will." Inuyasha said. "I can just freeze you and take it." Kagome said. "And would that be the way to solve your problems?" Inuyasha said in a phychiatrist voice. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just give it to me, ha!" Kagome said pointing to it, making it zoom out of Inuyasha's hands and into hers. "Oh no..." Kagome said playing a joke as if the note was bad, making Inuyasha's slightly angry face to a kinda worried one. "What?" Inuyasha said. "We're...here by ourselves! Yay!" Kagome said happily dropping the note, it had been a while since the house was empty when the store was close, now _that_ was a miracle. Now she didn't have to stay in the shop all day.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, "So that means if, no ones here we can..." Inuyasha as he swooped Kagome onto his shoulder, reciving a shreik of laughter from Kagome. "be as loud as we want." he said tickling her sides making her kick her legs making her laugh loudly. "Wait...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked suggestivley one he stopped. "That is if your thinking about what I'm thinking." Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome got off of his shoulder, "I'm thinking about some..CHAKRA CLEANSING," she yelled at the top of her voice. "Race you to my room...and whoever loses has to give the winner a back massage!" Kagome called already sprinting down the hall. Inuyasha chuckled then began to run catching up with her pretty darn fast. "You cheater." Kagome said as she ran. "No, this is just part of my nature. Half-demon remember." he laughed as he picked her up and made it into the room. "I..win." Inuyasha said shutting the door.

"No!" Inuyasha said a few minutes later as Kagome was walking towards him with a crystal athame (A/N:Which are REALLY expensive by the way, trust me, I know.) "C'mon, all I'll be doing is removing the energy block from your chakras. It won't even hurt, in fact it'll make you feel better." Kagome smiled. "Oh really?" he replied. "Really, it's not like I'm going to stab you or anything. Look I'll show you what I do and then you'll see this is a _good thing."_ Kagome said smiling then she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "You look really sexy when you do that." Inuyasha said admiring the way her lips formed a small 'o' when she exhaled. "Shut up, I can't concentrate." she said, but she smiled letting him know she didn't mean it in a mean way. She raised the athame above her head (the crown chakra), then slowly lowered it over her forehead, then her throat, then chest then her stomach, and so on and so on. She sighed when she finished and smiled, feeling all the anger from earlier flood from her and the energy flowing evenly through her. "See, it's not so hard." she smiled at him. "Now come here, and close your eyes. Then focus, on your energy." Kagome said, and her voice getting softer as he did each of those things. She raised the athame over his head, then his forehead, throat, chest, stomach and was passing down to his legs when he jumped and opened his eyes. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to touch _that _chakra." she said her cheeks turning red. "And what chakra was that exactly?" he asked huskily, stepping towards her. "Guess you could call it the sexual chakra, it fuels your sexual urges and drive." she whispered then he leaned down and kissed her cupping her face in his hands.

"You know...we really should get a chance to do this more often." Kagome said tracing patterns on Inuyasha's chest as they cuddled in her bed under the warm sheets. "I'm not complaning...hey!" Inuyasha laughed, Kagome had pinched his nipple (A/N:That REALLY hurts by the way,ouchie!). "Don't get used to it mister, who knows maybe I might go celibate." Kagome said with a shrug earning a chuckle from Inuyasha in return. "What, is that so hard to believe?" Kagome asked sitting up pulling the sheets around her. "Considering the way you pounced on me...yes it is actually." Inuyasha said then laughed when Kagome had hit him with a pillow. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and plus I really need something to drink." Kagome said. "Why don't you just come lay back down, after all let's enjoy the peace why we can I bet that mangy wolf will be showing his ugly face any day now." Inuyasha snorted sitting up and sliding on his boxers. Kagome slid on her bra and boy shorts and one of Inuyasha's button up shirts. "You can't go downstairs wearing that!" Inuyasha said. "What? No ones here." Kagome smiled. "Hello I'm a witch, I'm used to being skyclad." she said with a shrug. "I knew there was something I loved about you when we met." Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh. "Is there only one hot-pocket left?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, "Why?" Kagome asked. "Cause I'm going to eat it." he said then turned to walk out of the door. "Oh no you don't, that's my hot-pocket." she said running after him.

She grabbed his hand trying to slow him down but that just made him laugh. Then suddenly the door was opening, '_Oh no!_' she thought faccidenlt freezing Inuyasha in her suprise, he immediately stopping in midrun, which looked pretty funny. "Ah!" she exclaimed as she tripped on the rug. "Kagome!" came Sango and Rin's shocked voices. Kagome slid on the floor on her stomach a ways, coming to a stop at their feet. "Hey guys...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked off handedly looking back at Inuyasha to see if he was still frozen. "I think we should ask what's wrong with Yash-OH SHIT!" Miroku exclaimed when he walked into the house and noticed that Kagome was barely clothed, not that it was hard to notice. "I though you were with Sesshy and you two went to a movie or something!" Kagome said crossing her arms. "Well we were going to, but he got distracted by some girl and we ended up getting there so late all the tickets to the show we were going to were sold out." Sango said shooting a firey gaze at Miroku who seemed to tremble. "And I was just ready to come home." Rin said with a shrug.

"Well you can't stay here, cause obviously the house was empty and it's going to stay that way. Now, G-O-O-D bye." Kagome said rushing them all out of the front door. "Now..." she said taking a deep breath. She ran back over to Inuyasha and took his hand then unfroze him and they continued on their way into the kitchen, him not noticing a thing. '_Actually this freezing thing might not be so bad..._' Kagome though happily as she and Inuyasha split the last hot-pocket. "Mm, I need some ranch." Kagome said through a mouthful. She pointed her finger at the fridge, making the door come open and she focused on the ranch making it float over to the table. "What are you thinking when you do that?" Inuyasha asked. "Something along the lines of: Come to me...Come to me ranch dressing." she said in a Dracula impression making them both break into laughter.

Then she heard the front door open and the voices of Miroku, Rin and Sango. Kagome felt her cheeks turn a light pink as they entered the kitchen giving her and Inuyasha a look. "Hey...is there something you guys ain't tellin' me?" Inuyasha asked pinning each one of them with his piercing gaze. "Uh,no...there's nothing to tell." Rin said in her high pitched voice that always became pitchy when she lied. "Uh-huh..." Inuyasha said nodding then looking at Kagome. "Um, I uh...gotta go organize the books." she said breathily as she stood. "Dressed like that?" Inuyasha asked arching an eyebrow suggestively. "And do tell, what was the cause of this waldrobe change. I happen to think it's quite-Chill doggy, just joking.OW!" Miroku said receiving a punch to the side of his head. "Don't. ever. call. me. doggy. Got it?" Inuyasha said and Miroku nodded his head frantically up and down. "Besides, _I'm_ the only one who has that privlage, right doggy." Kagome said tweaking Inuyasha's ear. "Damn right-hold on! No one calls me doggy from this moment on. Hell I'd like dog-boy better than _doggy_." Inuyasha said making the group break into laughter.

BAM! "What the hell!" Kagome exclaimed hearing glass breaking and the splintering of wood, she stood from her eat and went to where she heard the sound. "Oh hell no, not here, not now!" she yelled flicking her hands at Kouga, making him freeze in midstep, he was stepping over the rubble of what _used_ to be her kitchen wall. "Get rid of him Rin." Sango said. "Where am I supposed to orb him!" she said with a shrug. "Oh I don't know, how about the deepest pit in hell." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "Inuyasha!" all of them said in unison which then creeped them out. "Oh I know, to the Sahara Dessert!" Miroku said. "That's not too bad, you heard the man Rin. Take it away." Inuyasha said his brow furrowing as he looked at him. "Don't treat me as some...personal-orber. After all I AM my own person." Rin snapped at Inuyasha then turned to Kouga. "Sahara Dessert." she said flicking her hands at him making him orb out of the room. "We shouldn't be seeing him for a long, long, long, long time." Kagome chuckled. "And we, are going to get dressed." Inuyasha said walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist, he didn't want some other demon or man or whatever coming in and looking at his Kagome. "We are? You know I told you I was perfectly fine with going skyclad." Kagome said as they walked away from the kitchen and down the hall."How come you can't go skyclad Sango?" Miroku asked his usual perverted grin upon his perverted face (A/N: I just HAD to put that down,lol). "Because unlike some people, I actually don't like to show my funbags or whatever they call him nowadays, to the whole wide world." Sango said rolling her eyes, they had so many names for breasts or boobs as teens like to call him, funbags older teens call them, and the older you get the stupider the names. "I would love to play with-" Miroku began but he didn't even get to finish because Sango had socked him right in the mouth.

Kagome stepped out of the shower and opened the door, she gasped when she bumped into Inuyasha. He leaned down and kissed her, and she smiled. "Finally, you women take forever in the bathhroom." Inuyasha said as she went over to the dresser and began to pull clothes out. "Well let me see you shave both legs and armpits _without _cutting yourself." she said as she dried off and slipped on her underwear. She turned to see Inuyasha eyeing her. "Hey I don't recall a time when I said oogling me while I'm naked was ok." she said jokingly then slipped on a pair of jeans. "You just-" Inuyasha began wrapping his arms around her but was interuppted by, "Kagome! Someone's at the door for you...I think it's your father." Sango said in an uncomfortable voice."My what?" Kagome said feeling the usual anger beginning to rumble in her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her, sensing her anger. "Do you want me to...you know, kick his ass?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome chuckled grimly, "No, let me handle that." she said kissing him and patting his shoulder. Then she put on her shirt and walked out of the room. Inuyasha shook his head and followed, he wanted to know why she was so pissed.

She walked into the kitchen to see her father standing by the stove and Sango sitting in the chair with a not so pleased look on her face. "Sango...what's wrong?" Kagome asked her, then she looked at her 'father'. "Hello...Koichi." she said (A/N: Couldn't come up with a good name for her father, so that's all I had!) calling her dad by her first name. "Kagome..." Koichi said his weathered face looking even more tired. "What do you want?" Kagome asked. "I came just to visit you know, wanted to see how my little girl was...remember when I called-" he began. "DON'T! Don't, begin with the 'remeber when' shit, I shouldn't HAVE to remember old memories." Kagome said angrily. Her father left her and her mother when they needed him most. He just, uped and left never leaving a word or anything behind, he sent the usual birthday card but Kagome didn't care, the wound he gave her cut deep and she wasn't sure it it was ever going to heal. "You don't understand, it was a very comlicated situation." he said looking at her square in the eyes. "Must not have been, if it was you would've stayed with mom and figure it out. It looks like you came up with your own solution." she said crossing her arms.

Miroku walked in and seemed to stagger, "Whoa Kagome, could ya chill with the anger. I am an empath now." he said, "Since when?" Kagome asked, Miroku's powers had been growing so much it's been hard for her to keep track. "Since last night when I felt Sango's anger and it made me kind of break a glass plate or two, but I got some more." he added when he felt the onslaught of Kagome's anger, then he looked over at Koichi. "Who's that guy?" he asked sensing a great deal of pain from him but yet he was hiding something. "Nobody." "I'm Koichi." Kagome and her father in unison. "Ok, weird." Miroku said looking at them both. "Look, it's time for you to go, after all I do have _responsiblities._" she said coldly looking at her father. "Kagome-" Koichi began but the walked over and pushed him out of the house and slammed the door. "Kags! That's your father you shouldn't have-" Miroku began but Kagome turned around and flicked her hands freezing him, but she noticed that everything in the room had froze this time, even the second hand on the clock. '_He can't just show up after 14 years and try to be my father again!_' she thought angrily to herself. Soon she took a deep breath and pulled her emotions under control, guess she had to tell them the reason she hated-no it wasn't exactly hate but it was more like strongly, strongly, strongly, STRONGLY! Dislike...yeah that was about it.

Taking another deep breath she flicked her hands. "-done that! Whoa...what just happened?" Miroku asked looking around feeling a weird wave roll through him. "Oh, I just froze the room." Kagome said with a sigh. "But...I have a good explanation or I guess it seems like a good one, why I seem to 'hate' my...my...uh, Koichi." Kagome said still not able to call him her dad, not since the last time she was 4. Miroku gasped and walked over to her, feeling her emotions and hugged her. "Oh Kags, I am so sorry. He hurt you really bad didn't he?" Miroku asked. "Ok, could ya back off with the empathy thing, it's kinda creepy." Kagome asked but hugged him anyway. "Hey!" Inuyasha interjected, that was HIS job. "Oh sorry Yash." Miroku said backing off. "But I can't help it, it's like I feel what you're feeling...and it's driving me up the fucking wall!" Mirouk said, "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Trust me...you _don't _want to know. Now...onto your story." Miroku said sitting down intent on listening. "Whoa,I thought I'd never see the day when Miroku didn't try anything perverted." Sango said amazed looking at Miroku. "Well, I kinda see how that makes you guys feel." he said scratching the back of his head. "Although Sango doesn't seemed to mind too much, she just smacks me to teach me a lesson. Which, I'll never learn by the way." he said looking at her and wriggling her eyebrows. Miroku felt a wave go through his body and back away from Sango, sensing her very intense anger.

Kagome cleared her throat irritatedly. Here she was about to spill her guts about something really personal and Miroku was being a perv yet again. "Anyways, my dad...he's not a witch, or warlcok, or wizard or anything magical." Kagome said. "He isn't?" Sango said surprised. Kagome shook his head. "Wow, you're half human, and half witch. Cool." Miroku said with a nod. Kagome smiled a small smile. "Well, my dad found out my mom was a witch when she gave birth to me, and he was ok with that." Kagome said. "But when he found out I might have powers, which it turns out I did, he demanded that my mom strip me of my powers." Kagome said, so grateful for her mothers decision to raise her as a witch. "He what!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Chill Inuyasha...I'm already dealing with Kagome's pain, I don't need your anger too." Miroku said snapping at Inuyasha, then looked apologetically at him. "Cranky empath ya got there." Rin said walking in to the kitchen and slidding off her jacket. "Pain?" Inuyasha said. "Well...Kagome is feeling betrayed and hurt at what her father did, and although she wants to forgive him she just can't forgive him for what he tried to do." Miroku said nodding sympathetically. "Hey! I would like to be the one telling how I feel, thank ya very much!" Kagome said. "What did your dad do Kags...if he hurt you I'll-" Rin began but Kagome laughed. "No, no no...my dad just made a really, really stupid decision." Kagome said then she sighed and turned to the stove taking the kettle off of it and filling it with water. "Tea anyone?" Kagome asked, everyone nodded. They too, had gotten used to drinking tea. "And what decision was that?" Rin asked trying to get her mind off of a certain sexy demon. "Tried to make my mom strip me of my powers and raise me as a regular human girl, at least I was until I turned 12." Kagome said with a shrug. "And why 12?" Sango asked. "Well, I don't know...I think mom bonded my powers instead, for who knows what although I know Koichi was gone when she did." she replied with a sigh.

"Rin, you are a bad, bad, bad girl!" Miroku said looking at her with narrowed eyes. "No I'm not...I'm innocent I didn't do anything!" she said in her squeaky voice. "Uh, your lying...I can feel it." he said in sing-song voice. "And your voice always gets pitchy like that when you lie." Kagome said with a nod although she wasn't ablt to feel it. "Yeah, it does, always." Sango said. "Ok, ok but I only slept with him 5 times, that's it!" Rin exclaimed guiltily. "Rin! You slept with who!" Kagome exclaimed. "Please don't tell me it was Fluffy." Inuyasha said in a pleading voice. "Oh chill, having sex is also a good way to balance the chakras and plus it's natural...so who as it with." Kagome said to him with a smile. Inuyasha smiled at her, remembering the heavnly hours they had spent in her room. "Of course it was Sesshy, I wouldn't dream of doing it with anyone else." Rin said blushing beet red. Kagome and Sango squealed as Miroku winced from the onslaught of emotions and Inuyasha from the decimal levels of their voices.

"Yuck." Inuyasha said, she couldn't see how anyone could love his brother, and _definetly_ couldn't see how any girl would have sex with a prick like that. '_But hey, guess ya can't control who you fall in love with...definetly.'_ he thought to himself feeling the familiar stirring of love in his heart when he looked at Kagome. "Aww, Inuyasha loves Kagome-Ech,control your stupid emotions." Miroku said the first part in a love-dovey voice and the other half in slight anger. "You do? Oh, I knew you guys were meant to be together." Rin said smiling happily at them. "Damn, can't even keep my emotions to myself in this house." Inuyasha snorted although he didn't mind, he's shout it off of the top of the talles mountain if he had to. "Shouse." Sango said correcting his word.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**'That stupid little witch...when I get ahold of her and her stupid little friends...they're dead!' Kouga thought to himself as she wandered aimlessly through the dessert. He pulled his leg out of the knee deep sand, although her was demon he was beginning to slow down a bit. He's been here for weeks and still haven't found his waty to civilization. "I need...to keep going...got...to get...the shikon jewel." he muttered as he continued through the dessert, pulling his leg out of sand every step. He slowly felt his strength draining from him with every step. 'Water..I need, water.' he thought as his steps slowed. "Got to...keep, going." he muttered delirously to himself as he fell to his knees then onto his stomach face down in the sand. He closed his eyes, just waiting for the end to come, he was tired of feeling the pain of thirst. Then he felt some shade come over him blocking the blazingly hot sun from burning his back. "What the-" he said turning over to see the sillouhet of a woman through her black robes. Her face was hooded but her long curly black hair cam down over her shoulders, down to her waist. "Who are you?" Kouga said in a raspy voice, dry from the lack of use and water. "Guess you could call me your savior...or so to speak." she said, he couldn't see her face but could see the corner her mouth rise into a smirk. "No one is my savior but my creator, whoever that may be." Kouga said, seeing as he didn't necisarrily believe in God. The woman chuckled then kneeled down and placed her hand on his chest. "Looks like you've found her then." she said then blinked them away.**_

_**They landed in a cool cave like place, it was dark and had a large cauldron and shelves full of potions and books. "Who are you." Kouga said sitting up from the ground looking at the woman. "I told you who I am." she said turning her back on him then walked over to the book shelves and ran her hands over the spines. "You want the shikon jewel, right?" she asked. "Of course I do, you aren't too much a savior if you didn't know that." Kouga snorted as he stood and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked. "My home, myt domain. I can...help you get it if you want, the jewel I mean." she said turning around back to face him. "Tell me your name." Kouga said. The woman chuckled. "I have many names...jsut call me Rutka." she smiled. Kouga looked at her, "Rutka, what kinda name is that." Kouga snorted looking around more at the cave place. "A name of a very powerful sorceress, and I suggest you don't piss me off." she said sweetly, although you can hear the venom in her voice. "Oh really?" Kouga asked walking over to her. Rutka nodded challenginly. Kouga reached up and pushed back her hood then gasped. Her eyes were clear as water, but had no pupil.**_

_**She chuckled, "Don't look so surprised, I am meerly blind." she laughed. Kouga looked at her, she was beautiful and if she wasn't blind and a sorceress, another demons natrual enemey (if they were good.) "Then how did you know I was in the desert?" Kouga asked. "I have many ways to see, and I do not need my eyes to do so." she said. "So, do you want my help or not?" the woman asked. Kouga sighed. "Ok I guess, but you better not me trying to double-cross me. I don't like being lied to."he said dangerously running a clawed finger across her chin. "You can trust me." she said. 'That is until I use you to get the book, then I will have the Shikon Jewel, and wish for the Ultimate Power.' she thought to herself. "Now, to defeat Kagome, you must get her source of knowledge and strength. Her Book of Shadows." Rutka said. "And how must I do that?" Kouga asked. "Easily, use the form of the one closest to her." she smiled, the waved her hand across him and he changed into Inuyasha or at least he appeared to be Inuyasha. He looked down at himself and resisted the urge to puke. Him, looking like thay half-bread was enough to make his stomach churn. "Ok, but this better work. It will, now get going." Rutka said waving her hands at him and making him dissappear. "He's so weak, can't even blink." she snarled to herself. It took all her will not to destroy that demon where he stood but she couldn't. Unfortunately she needed him, at least until she got the book.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kouga appeared in the attic of the house he looked around he chuckled to himself sinisterly when he saw the book. '_The jewel will be mine...and proabably the witch also._' he thought to himself as he walked towards the book. He reached out his hand and just as he was about to touch it, it zapped him and flew away from him landing on the table across from the pedestal. He growled irritataedly and stepped towards it reaching for it, once again it leaped away from him behind the table. '_God damned book!_' he cursed angrily to himself. He stopped heading towards the book when he heard footsteps. '_Oooh, it's the witch._' he thought to himself recognizing her scent.

Kagome walked down the hall, towards her attic. She had an old cauldron up there that she was going to need to scry for this lower class demon named Kouga, she didn't really want to kill him she just wanted to most likely bind his powers and make him live as a mortal. She sighed and stretched lazily. '_I wonder when Inuyasha is going to go to the store, he said he was going to go but he's just walking around looking stupid...I know! He probably lost the car keys, if he did he is so-' _she thought to herself but gasped when she saw a shadow in the darkness of the attic. It turned around and Kagome sighed. "Oh, Inuyasha you scared me." she smiled at him placing a hand over her chest. '_Wait a second..._' she thought to herself. Kouga turned around, looking at Kagome. '_Oh fuck...just act cool. Act like Inuyasha...ech, can't believe I actually thought that._' her thought to himself. "Uh, I was just up here, um...looking around and stuff." he huffed letting out a deep breath. Kagome's brows met in the middle of her forehead, "Are you ok?" she asked putting a hand to his face. "Sure." Kouga nodded tensing a bit. '_What if she knows...she is a clever witch. I wouldn't mind screwing her brains out though, unfortuantely she is a witch and my mortal enemy. Or at least for now.' _he thought to himself a lust filled look flilling his eyes, or rather what appeared to be Inuyasha's. Kagome backed up a few inches, something just didn't seem right. "Weren't you supposed to be going to the store?" she asked arching a brow. "I am? Uh, I mean I am! I just had to look for something, I'll be going now." Kouga said, he couldn't stand the way his voice even sounded like Inuyasha's. "Ok. And Inuyasha, I can't wait until our big day. Although we do have to someday tell Sangs and Miro that we're getting married." Kagome smiled at him. '_Married!_' Kouga screamed in his head he unconsiously clenched his fist, that mutt had alwyas gotten the things that he wanted. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped noticing the blood dripping from his hands.

"Oh..I was just...um a bit nervous about telling the others ya know." he said nodding and looking at his hands. "Well, it's no excuse to go mutalating yourself. After all I don't want a husband with rough hands." Kagome said teasing tone, she grabbed his hands. Her hands glowed a golden color as his wounds healed themselves. '_This girl is...amazing. No! What the hell am I thinking...I should kill her now. But...I can't, I have to focus on the book. After all it's where all the demons who went after Kagome overlooked, her source of power or at least what directed her.' _he thought to themselves. "Now hurry up and get to the store. And I love you." she said hugging him trying to pick-up what was wrong but couldn't. She just felt this off feeling, this kinda weird vibe. '_She loves him...well, not when I get through with him._' he thought to himself. "Yeah...I love you too." he said. She leaned up and kissed him. When they broke apart she looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, your kisses just feel diffrent." she said looking at him. "OK, um I'm going to the store." he said then he walked out and left the room. Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head. '_Whoever that was, was NOT my Inuyasha...he didn't even mean it when he said 'I love you too', Inuyasha always means it._' Kagome thought to herself, then she smiled sneaklily and took her hands out of her pocket, in her hand was a necklace that he was wearing one that's she'd never seen Inuyasha wear before . "I don't need some fucking, shape-shifting demon right now, what I need is basil for this damn vanquishing potion!" muttered as she looking around pushing ingrediants around. Kouga stepped into the bathroom. "Rutka." he whispered, then he dissappeared waving away like shimmering water.

"Whoa, I sensed a shimmer." Kagme said jerking up and walking out of the attic and bumped straight into Inuyasha. She grabbed him around the waist and looked up at him. "Uh Kagome...I got something to tell you-" he began. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said looking him in his eyes. His face softened and she felt a flood of relief when she felt his sould connect to his. "I love you to Kagome." he said. "And I hope you still love me after I tell you this." he said reaching into his pocket. "What?" Kagome asked. "Uh, I found the car keys. But you aren't going to be so happy." he said hesitantly pulling the keys out of his pocket, or at stubs of metals that used to be keys. "What in the hell, never mind we have a demon problem." Kagome said pushing his hands down. "What, you mean one was here,just now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "And the worst thing is, he was posing as you. I think he was after the book. After all mom did warn me about what lengths some evil people would go through to get it, if they had the guts that is." she said grimly. She was a descnedent of the Higurashi line, the strongest and most talented witch of the century, that is until she passed on the gifts to her child or children, who knows what might happen when marrying a hanyou like Inuyasha.

"Well then I suggest we start trying to find out who this demons is, and for now keep the book close." Inuyasha said walking and picking up the book of the floor. "Did you just pick that up off of the floor?" Kagome asked. He nodded, "I knew it, the book is made to repel evil and the demon that posed as you was definetly evil." Kagome said then she took the book. "Well, you head on to the store. I'll call Rin and Sango to help me with this one." Kagome said taking the book from Inuyasha, thinking of an idea she had. "What!? Some demons was posing as me and tried to steal the book and you want me to _go to the store!_" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Chillax! I've dealt with demons like this before, why do you think I haven't had boyfrind since I was 16." she chuckled. "I promise I can handle this." she said. "Well call Rin now so I know you won't be here alone." he said. "Ok ok, RIN!" Kagome yelled. It took 10 minutes longer than usual but Rin orbed in, wrapped in a black blanket. "Ooh, did we interupt?" Inuyasha asked, but in a tone that was rude. "Actually you did!" she said angrily brushing a peice of hair out of her face. "What took you so long?" Kagome asked. Rin twisted her fingers nervously. "Rin!" Kagome said. "Well I was kinda in the _middle_ of something when I heard your call but I had decided on ignore it, but then...oh do I really have to tell!" she said. "Yes, but if it has something to do with you and Mr.Fluffy having sex I don't want to hear about it." he said. Then Rin's face turned evil. "In that case I will." Rin said rubbing her hands together evily, but then caught her blanket before it fell. "AH! My eyes, I saw her...cleavage! It burns!" Inuyasha yelled out covering his eyes.

"Shut up, but anyways I ignored your call because I was doing you know what with you know who, and I was so close to...you know, but right on the best part I orbed out and ended up here." she said finishing lamely. Inuyasha burst out laughing and recieved a slap in the arm by Kagome. "It is funny but we can laugh later, some demon posed as Inuyasha and tried to take the book." Kagome said. "Oh my gosh really! I need to orb back to Sesshy's get dressed, tell him what's going on, then I'll be right back. TTFN!" she said then orbed out. "Ok, hurry up and go to the store. I really need that salt and all that other stuff." Kagome said. "How will I get there?" he asked. "You're a half-demon baby, improvise." she said brightly then kissed him. "See, I knew his kisses felt diffrent from yours." she breathed when they were apart. "You kissed him!" Inuyasha said. "Well I thought it was you but you were acting so weird I was getting this weird vibe, but when I kissed you I mean whoever that demon was, his kisses felt way diffrent, all cold and empty." she said hugging him. "And how do mine feel?" he asked as he hugged her back. She sighed happily, like a school girl who's found her first love. "They feel warm and loving...it's like I can feel my soul connect to yours." she said looking at him. "Yours too." he said leaning down and kissing her. "Ok, you want me to improvise. I'll improvise." he said then he was gone, moving faster then the blink of an eye out of the front door and to the store. Kagome chuckled and smiled. And orb of bright blue lights appeared in front of her. "Ok, so let's get that demon!" Rin said hitting the palm of her hand with her fist making Kagome laugh. "Well could you go get Sango..I need both of your help with this." she said thinking about a way her mom had told her that could make the book stronger, her too and the people she involved although something bad could happen, if it wasn't meant to be. She was putting this in fate's hand. 'Please Lord and Lady, protect me as I do this.' she thought to herself.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango stood in the attic. "You want to what!" Sango exclaimed. "Chill, all I'm doing is binding us together by blood...so I guess we'd be blood sisters...hehehe." Kagome said wrinnging her hands nervously. "I don't think that's such a bad thing, after all it would make the book stronger right, and stop whoever was trying to get it from getting it." Rin said. "Well excuse me if I don't want to cut open the palm of my hand, just to make us 'sisters' to make the book stronger." Sango said with a shrug. "Don't worry about her, she was the same when she first made a fire ball." Rin said with a smile. "OK guys, if you want some demon to get a hold of the book, find a way to get the jewel, and wish some terrible wish that I'm sure will destroy all that we care for fine! I don't care." Kagome said slumping her self down in a seat wearily.

"Ok, Kagome, we'll...we'll do it." Sango said looking at Rin and recieving a nod in return. Kagome let out a breath of relief. "And not only will the book get stronger, it will also make us stronger as we are being binded as sisters." Kagome said with a smile...she always had wanted a sister, now she was getting two. '_Who would've thought it..._' Kagome thought. "Wait...does that mean we'll be witches?" Sango asked. Kagoem smiled brightly, "Why...yes it does. So do you still think it's a bad idea?" Kagome asked seeing Sango's face light up. They shook they're heads, "But wait...there's something else I need to tell you." Kagome said nervously. "Well...shoot." Rin said, telling her to tell them.

"If we were not meant to be sisters, there is a possiblit we could um, guess you could call it, die." Kagome chuckled nonchalantly. "WE COULD DIE!!!" Sango and Rin exclaimed in unison. "But we aren't going to, I mean come on you've been living with me for alsmot 3 months now I would've known if we weren't. So let's come one and let's begin this." Kagome said opening the book in her lap and flipping it to the right page.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**"It didn't work!" Kouga said enraged as he stood in the cave once more, looking at Rutka. "Of course it didn't." she snapped. "Then why did you send me if you knew it wouldn't." he said stepping towards her. "I wanted to see how strong the protection around the book was." she said turning her unseeing eyes on him, it creeped him out how he knew she couldn't see but he could feel her eyes looking right through him, into the very depths of his soul...well if he had one. "So you decided to use me as your guinea pig!" he yelled angrily. "Don't you DARE raised your voice to me...you are lucky to be reciving my assistance at all!" she said her face turning into an ugly mask of rage that didn't suite her beautiful face. "I thought you were going to help me get the jewel, what does that book have to do with it anyway." he snorted crossing his arms staring her down. "The book is her source of knowledge and strength most of the time, I'm surprised you came back alive." she said turning her back on him and walking towards the shelves of books. "You are? Thought that Kagome would kill me?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, I thought the book would seeing as how it repels against evil. Must not be too strong since Kagome's powers alone are bound to the book." Rutka said. "Wait...the book is bound to Kagome...is that why I couldn't get it?" he asked. Rutka nodded, "Of course it is you dolt! The book is bound to Kagome's powers, and Kagome's powers are bound to her emotions. So you see why you have to take Inuyasha's form, you have to make her feel vulnerable so she will be." Rutka said. "But you and I know that Kagome won't believe this charade for long, she was suspicious when she saw me." Kouga said remembering how she said his kisses felt..diffrent. 'That fucken half-breed, I'll get the jewel and kill his ass...then Kagome will be mine for the taking even if she is a witch.' he thought to himself. "That doesn't matter as long as you can make her weak, you have to get the book if you want the jewel." she said. "Ok, ok but this better work." he snarled then he shimmered away again.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"OK, you guys ready?" Sango asked as they sat around the table on cushions. In the middle sat a cauldron which was bubbling ominously next to the book. They nodded and Rin began to light the canndles around them. "Ok this is it, hope we all live." Kagome said jokingly trying to lighten the tense mood. Rin and Sango threw her a look. "Uh right...not the time in place huh?" she said lightly. "Definetly." Rin and Sango said then they took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ok, grab your locks." Kagome said grabbing a lock of her hair that was laying on the table. They dropped them in there and flinched when the cauldron poofed in a cloud of smoke. "Say the little incantation thingy..." Rin said softly. Kagome nodded and began to speak:

_Bind by magic_

_Bind by heart_

_Never will we be apart_

_With this spell I recite_

_Keep us together through the night_

"Now the hard part, you first." Sango said grabbing a sharp knife and handing it to Kagome. She rolled her eyes and took it, "OK, ok." she said then cut her hand. '_Ow...it didn;t hurt that bad..._' she thought as she passed the knife to Rin and put her hand over the cauldron letting her blood drop in it. After Rin and Sango had cut their hands they put their hands over the cauldron. The potion turned a bright white color .They took a deep breath and began to say:

_Bound by love_

_Bound by blood_

_Sisters for ever more we will be_

_Bless us forever more, we sisters three_

The potions hissed and poofed in a cloud of smoke again, the pentacle on the front of the Book of Shadows began to glow and it changed into a triquetra. '_I guess it worked-_' Kagome began to think but felt a relucntant sigh leave her lips then she was falling down...down..being swallowed into the dark depths of her unconcious. "Kagome! Kago-" Sango and Rin began but they too fell into the depths of their unconciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Kagome stood, surrounded by fog. "Where am I..." she said looking around. It looked like a desert but yet it didn't, the fog was hard to see through. "Sango! Rin!" Kagome yelled her voice echoed creepily through the air. The place held no color, it was gray. 'Oh come one...please don't tell me I'm dead.' she thought to herself as she began to walk through the fog. "Kagome!" Rin yelled walking through the fog. She didn't know where she was but she wanted to get the hell out of here. "Sango-where are- oh there you are." Rin said instantly bumping into Sango. "Come on, we need to find Kagome...and get the hell out of here." she said. "Do you know where we are?" she said as they began to walk through the fog searching for any sing of Kagome, any sign of like for that matter. "No...but it's probably some plane we are all connected on seeing as we're sisters now...or at least we need to become sisters. Maybe that's why we still can't find Kagome." Sango said looking around over her shoulder.**_

_**Kagome walked through the fog and began to run her hands over her arms. SHe was beginning to feel things now... she felt, cold. "Come on guys, I know you got to be here." Kagome mumbled as she walked, a scream left her when she stepped off into the air. She reached into the air and grabbed for something, anything to keep her from falling. She gasped when her fingers caught onto the ground she was just standing on, the fog cleared for just a second but long enough for her to see where she'd fallen...off of a cliff and hanging by the edge! 'Ok just chill...I'll just levitate and get my ass out of here.' she thought. She closed her eyes and focused, she opened them when she didn't feel herself floating on to land. "Ok...that didn't work, why aren't my powers working?" Kagome asked herself shakily as she looked down. She couldn't see how far the fall was cause of the fog, but she didn't want to find out. "Rin! Sango! ANYBODY,HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.**_

_**"Hey...was that Kagome." Sango said pausing in her steps. It was faint...but she could hear screaming. "Yeah...I hear it but yet I don't hear it." Rin said looking around. "I think it's this way." Sango said grabbing Rin's hand and leading her towards where she heard the screaming. "Do you think she's hurt?" Rin asked worridly as they quickened their pace hurrying to find Kagome. "No, I don't think so." Sango said not believing herself, trying to relieve Rin's fear and ignoring hers. She didn't know what they would do if something happened to Kagome although Naraku was dead they had gotten so close in the amount of time they've met eachother...they really did feel like sisters, even before they said the spell.**_

_**"HELP!" Kagome yelled she could feel her grip slipping, and her arms and hands were tiring out. 'Come on...anyone out there!' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She had to hold on, for just a bit longer. "Kagome!" she heard someone yell. "Sango? Rin?" Kagome yelled trying to pull herself up but she was too tired. "My powers won't work here..." Kagome called out to them when had seen them through the fog. "It's ok we're going to save you, after all we are sisters right?" Rin said leaning down and grabbing Kagome's hand. "Right." Kagome smiled as Sango grabbed her other. They pulled her up, and their hands started to glow a golden orange color. "Looks like we are sisters now." Kagome smiled making them laugh. "Thank Goddess, I though I was a goner." she added as they hugged her.**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kouga walked up the stairs through to the attic, that was where he sensed the book from, he gasped when he caught his reflection in the glass of the granfather clock, he had almost punched his own reflection forgetting that he looked like Inuyasha. 'That book will be mine...I just have to try one more time.' he thought to himself ignoring Rutka's advice. He didn't have times for such trivial mind games, he had a jewel to steal and he wanted it NOW. He pushed open the attic door slowly and peeked inside. He smirked when he saw Sango, Kagome, and Rin passed out on the floor. 'But what happened.' he though as he could smell blood in the room. He walked over and looked into the cauldron. Kouga grinned as he saw the book. '_It's mine now...' _he thought happily to himself. He reached down to try to grab it but when he touched it a forcefeild appeared and shocked him, throwing him back from the book."Oh no...that stupid witch!" Kouga snarled angrily his pupils dialting blocking all of the color in his eyes as he stood back up. 'I'll never get the book now...' he thought as he looked at the book and saw the red triquetra symbol on it. 'The symbol of their bond, their powers...I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!' he thought angrily cracking his knuckles.

Kagome gasped taking a deep breath and opened her eyes, entering her body. "Inuyasha." Kagome said worridly standing up looking at the dark eyed hanyou. "Wait a sec..." Kagome said looking at him, his eyes were pitch black. "Guys! Sango, Rin!" Kagome said nudging them awake with her foot. Kouga growled going into a battle stance. "I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance." he growled out angrily. Rin and Sango stood up hurridly still a little woozy from the trip to the astral plane. "Well, we're all linked now right?" Rin asked nervously looking at Kouga. Kagome nodded, "Since we lived, I guess we are." Kagome said. "So we share the same gifts?" Sango asked. "On some extent." Kagome said airily then she looked at Kouga. "Who's helping you?" Kagome asked looking at him. "As if I'd tell you." he snarled then he popped his neck menacingly. "Freeze him Kags." Rin said. "What? Is that what-" Kouga began but Kagome froze him in midsentence. "Quick Sango get the crystals." she said. "Right, right." Sango said as she ran over to the shelves and stood on a chair. She grabbed four crystals and placed them around Kouga.

Kagome flicked her hands. "-you did to send me to the desert?" he asked. Kagome smirked. "Why...yes I did. What are you going to do about it?" she asked with a taunting smile, angering him. "I almost died out there! Why you litte-OW!" he exclaimed as he was making his way towards Kagome but he hit the forcefield and was shocked, terribly. They all crossed their arms and looked at him. "So what do we do with him now?" Kagome sighed. "Guess we could try torturing him until he fesses up about whoever's helping him, cause there's no way Kouga is that strong to disguise himself as Inuyasha." Rin said with a shrug. Kagome looked over her shoulder back at him. "Actually I got a better idea." she said with a smirk. "We could kill Kouga and then use his ashes to scry for whoever's helping him." she said winking at Sango and Rin to let them now to roll with it. "I've never heard you be so violent before but hey, I've been itching to throw a fire ball for days now." Sango said rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. "Hey, how come I can't do it!" Rin whined. '_What...they're not serious are they..._' Kouga thought to himself as he picked himself up off of the floor. He pushed his hand of the crystal barrier and growled when he recieved an uncomfreotable jolt. "Just wait until I get out of here, with Rutka's help I'll destroy you!" he snarled angrily. "Rutka? Who is she...some kind of sorceress?" Rin asked coldly looking at him. '_Shit...I shouldn't have said anything...now they'll definetly kill me and her then I'll never get the jewel.' _he thought to himself. Kouga ignored her question. "It's ok, you don't have to tell. I can sense the magic surrounding you...a sorcerers magic in fact. We can just kill you and use your ashes, so unless you want an unpleasant death speak now or forever hold your peace." Kagome said holding up her hands, preparing to do the deadly wave of her hands.

"Wait...wait...I'll tell you." Kouga said although he wanted the jewel, better her than him. "Wise decision." Sango said. Kouga clenched his jaw, he didn't want to tell but he wanted to live. '_Come on Rutka, do something I know you're watching_.' he thought to himself angrily. "Well come on spit it out." Kagome said impatiently, she didn't have time to waste someone was trying to steal _thier_ Book of Shadows and she had to find out who before something bad happened. Then suddenly Kouga shimmered out of sight. "WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed, he couldn't have done that. He was a lower class demon that couldn't even orb, he shouldn't be able to shimmer either. "Ok, we just need to calm down and scry for him." Sango said. "With what, we don't have anything that belongs to him." Rin said. "Actually we do." Kagome said happily and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a fang on it. "And where did you get that?" Sango asked. "When I kissed the fake Inuyasha I decided to slip it off of his neck just in case something had happened and guess what...it did." Kagome said as Sango walked over and pulled out a map and a crystal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**"You idiot!" Rutka screamed at Kouga her eyes holding a fury that he'd never seen before. "Well maybe if you had of told me that it was possible for them to do that earlier I would've gotten the book another way!" Kouga yelled back just as angry. How dare she try to make this his fault, she was the one giving shitty help. "Look, I think it's time we part ways. You promised me the jewel and do I have it yet?" Kouga said angrily. 'No, I need that book!' Rutka thought to himself. "You can go if you want, but you'd just be back in the desert, at least that's where I'll send you." she said in a dengerous voice. "What do you mean, you can't keep me here." Kouga snarled at her incredeously. "On the other hand, I can. I'm stronger than those 'Sisters Three.'" she said the name sarcastically. "You were so weak you couldn't break through a crystal barrier...actually I don't need you anymore." Rutka said looking at him coldly, but unseeingly. "You? Need me?" Kouga snorted crossing his arms. "Yes, you see I was hoping you'd be able to steal the book, and then I'd take it from you. I was a fool to think you were strong enough." she said her face turning into one disgust. **_

_**"So you were lying to me!" Kouga said, "Of course I was!" Rutka said in an 'It was obvious' voice. Kouga growled ans stepped towards her. "I told you...I don't like being lied to." he said dangerously soft, he grabbed her by her throat the facade dissappearing from around him and he turned back to his normal self. "You just pissed off the wrong sorceress." she snarled a fierce wind blowing up in the cave, blowing her curly hair away from her face. "You shall pay, for ever putting your hands on me." she yelled venomously. Kouga's grip lightened up as the wind began to cut his skin. "You bitch!" he yelled as he lunged at her. Rutka chuckled and put her hand up, which on the palm of it was a tattoo of an upside down pentagram, "Your powers will be mine." she said. Kouga froze where he was running, the veins all over his face and neck began to pop up. "No...no..." he choked out growing weaker and weaker. Rutka laughed as she took his powers, the dark balls of light flowing into her hand and through her body.**_

_**"Not only am I a sorceress. But I'm also a Gangel." she whispered. 'His powers aren't alot...but their enough, at least until I get the book.' she thought a smirk gracing her feautures. She blinked as her vision swam, she gasped as she looked arounf her cave. She'd never been able to see, but more like feel the vibarations around the Earth. Now she didn't have to. "This is going to be completely too easy." she chuckled darkly.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you mean he 'shimmered away'!" Inuyasha exclaimed making quotation marks with his hands. "Well I meant, that he shimmered away, what more do you want, a play-by-play!?" Kagome retorted back angrily. "Oh and you should also know that we're sisters now, ain't that right guys." Rin said happily swinging her arms around Sango's and Kagome's shoulders. Kagome smiled along with Sango. "Right." they said in unison with a nod. "And how is that?" Miroku asked. "Oh, we just had to cut open our hand and mix our blood together so that we cou-" Sango began. "YOU CUT YOURSELVES?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "See...that's why I didn't want to do it until you were gone. I knew you'd freak out and be all angry." Kagome said despreatly trying to get him to understand. "I'm NOT angry." Inuyasha said. "Yes you _are_." Miroku said in a sing song voice. "Could you cut it with the empath bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. "See." he said. "Look we'll find Kouga and this Rutka person but I think we should look in the book for anything helpful, anyways it's probably got some new things in it since we're sisters now." Rin said orbing the book to them.

Suddenly the book flew open and started flipping pages on it's own, '_There's nothing like a mother's touch.'_ Kagome thought to herself, she had found out it was her that was always making the pages flip. "Gangel?" Kagome said. "A demon sorceress who drains the powers from magical creatures (witches, demons, warlocks, wizards,etc,etc.)is born blind until it steals enough power to restore it's eye sight, and when that happens you better watch out. The Gangel is a formidable foe and should not be taken lightly. If you come across a blind Gangel just try a simple power binding/or stripping spell, they aren't worth vanquishing...oh look there's a summoning spell and a potion." Kagome read out loud. "Let me see that." Miroku said putting his hand on the page, smoothing out a wrinkle. He gasped and closed his eyes. He watched before his very eyes as Rutka sucked out Kouga's powers, and killed him. He took in a deep breath when the vision was over, the visions were getting stronger and clearer everyday and also made his ears ring. "Kouga's dead." Miroku said. "Is that what you saw?" Sango asked worriedly. It's not like she cared about him cause she didn't. "Yes, Rutka is a Gangel and even worse she has her sight." Miroku said grimly.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha said angrily. "Looks like we have to kill some big, bad scary demon...we can handle it. After all we killed Naraku, AND plus we're sisters now." Kagome said. "Can you stop with the sister stuff now, I had a step-sister and it was hell." Miroku said shaking his head. "Hey!" Sango said slapping him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head. "For dissing the sisters." she said with a smile. "Ok guys back to the Gangel...guess we should summon it here and then kill him with the potion, good idea right?" Rin said pulling everybody back on track. "Hell no, are you crazy? I do NOT want you getting hurt." Inuyasha said looking ar Kagome. "Chillax Yash, and besides I've been doing this for 4 years. We can do this." Kagome said wrapping her arms around him. "don't try to butter me up, I still say it's a bad idea." Inuyasha said, he sighed and closed his eyes as Kagome looked up at him and gave him the puppy eyes. "No...not the puppy eyes...you know I can't say no when you do that." Inuyasha said shaking his head. "Please, Inuyasha." Kagome said if even possible making her eyes even more puppyish (is that possible?). "OK, ok ok. BUT if you get hurt I will say this now...I told you so." he growled out. "Thanks, and don't worry we have this undercontrol." Rin smiled at him. "I sure hope so." Miroku said looking at Sango. She blushed and Kagome and Rin threw her a look. "What?" Sango said defensivley. "I think a certain demon slayer is crushing on a certain empath here." Kagome said. "Uh-huh." Rin said nodding. "That is not true." Sango said her cheeks redding just a bit more. "Ah ha ha, no lying. Remember I'm an empath, I can feel everything you feel." Miroku said arching one of his eyebrows. "Ha, I knew it. Sango likes Miroku, and they make such a cute couple." Kagome said. "Uh, let's get started on the potion guys,hehe." Sango said nervsouly grabbing Rin and Kagome by the arms and pulling them up to the attic. "Let's go cook something." Miroku said. "Dude, you're becoming a chick with all this getting in touch with your feelings crap." Inuyasha said as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot guys." Sango said sarcastically once they had the door shut behind them. "Your welcome." Rin and Kagome smiled in unison. '_Whatever..._' Sango thought as she rolled her eyes. They walked over to the shelves and grabbed the ingredients. "I think we should make three vials. One for each of us, if this Gangel is as tough as the book says we don't want to chance anything." Sango said. "Good idea, I see I've taught you well." Kagome said with a slight chuckle as they began to brew the potion. "Hey hey, it said a pinch a rosemary not a handeful." Rin said stopping Sango's hand. "Sorry, guess I'm little nervous about this demon, and still recovering from our little astral adventure." she said. Kagome nodded as Rin put a pinch of rosemary into the cauldron. They stepped back when it poofed loudly, the smoke cloud rising in the ait.

"Well, I think that is that." Kagome said picking up a vial and filling it up. Once they all had vials they looked at eachother. "When do you think we should summon it?" Sango said. "Can we do it after dinner, it's easier kicking demon ass on a dull stomach." Rin said. Kagome gasped, "What?" Rin said. "I've never heard you curse before." Kagome said, a kind of apprasing tone in her voice. "Hanging around with Sesshomaru one is bound to catch a sailor's mouth." Sango said remembering when he had gotten angry and said words Sango didn't even know. "Well, that's my baby." Rin said with a smile. "OK, let's go downstairs and eat." Kagome said opening the door as she slipped the vial in her pocket. They walked down the hall and turned down the staircase.

There was shimmering of black balls in the air and Rutka stood before them. "The vials!" Kagome said reaching into her pocket and reached back to throw the vial. "Not so fast, witch." Rutka snarled, she waved her hands and Kagome flew against the wall she pinned her there. "Why you..." Kagome choked out. '_She's stronger than I'd thought she'd be._' she thought to herself. Rutka raised her hand to Kagome the black pentacle tattoo glowed a dark light, golden orbes began to rise out of Kagome and towards Rutka. "You bitch!" Sango screamed as she threw the vial at Rutka. They all flinched when Rutka screamed and exploded in a gigantic ball of sparks, smoke rising in the air. Kagome fell from the air and onto the ground, hitting the ground pretty damn hard and the golden orbs of light floated back down into her. Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards the stairs hearing the explosion and the loud bumps. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled seeing her unconcious form on the ground. "Oh no..." Rin said dropping her vial and running over to Kagome, her ears were bleeding. "Oh shit." Miroku said when he saw her. They picked her up and moved her into the living room.

"Set her down gently...I said gently you idiot!" Inuyasha said to Miroku as they laid her down on a couch. "What do we do, Kagome's the only one that can heal." Sango said. "Hello, you forgot about me here, she was teaching me how." Rin said. "Well then heal her." Inuyasha snapped at her. "Ok ok, don't get your boxers in a bunch." Rin snapped back. Inuyasha clenched his jaw to keep from cursing as Rin put her hands above Kagome's head. Her hands started to glow and the blood began to fade away and dissappear. Kagome blinked her eyes open slowly. "What in the hell happened?" Kagome asked sitting up slowly putting her hand to her head. "Nothing but the usual, a demon came in and pinned you to the wall then Rutka almost stole your poers then Sango killed the demon that was trying to kill you." Rin said, "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded then stopped, it made her a little woozy. "I can't believe I almost lost my powers." Kagome said with a chuckle, never in all that she'd seen had that happened to her. "You're lucky we made more than one potion." Sango said. "See, I told you we had it under control." Kagome said swinging her feet over the edge of the couch. "Under control? UNDER CONTROL? Your powers were almost stoloen and you almost died, I don't think that is under control." Inuyasha said.

"Chillax Yash, I'm trying to get a hang on my empath powers but it's kinda hard with your anger and concern bombarding me." Miroku said. "Concern...oh you worried about me?" Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha. "Of course I was, I've never had a fiance who kills demons on a daily basis." Inuyasha said, Kagome laughed then stopped when she felt a pang go through her head. "Ow..." she mumbled. "I think you should rest." Rin said to Kagome. "No no, it's nothing." Kagome said, not so sure herself. "Yeah, like a knife through the brain is nothing." Miroku said Kagome shot him a look, "What?" he said defensively. '_Now I remember the reasong I broke up with my 5th boyfriend.'_ she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, yep her ex was an empath too."Ok ok ok, I'm going to go take a shower then I'm going to sleep." Kagome said walking out of the room.

"Ok, so what do you think is wrong with this picture?" Rin asked, "I know, the headache." Sango said. "Ding, ding,ding we have a winner." she replied. "Cool it guys, if Kagome said it's nothing, then it's probably nothing." Miroku said. "Yeah right! Look, we're her sisters we know when something is wrong." Sango said then turned to Rin. "Looks like we're on this one on our own." she said. "I'm not complaining." Rin said with a shrug then they both turned and left the room, heading back upstairs to look in the book for any cures of headaches or anything like that. "OK, you. Go cook something, anything. I'm going to go check on Kagome." Inuyasha said clapping Miroku on the shoudler. "Why do I have to cook all of the time?" Miroku mumbled as he walked into the sitting room and plopped down on the couch as he turned the tv on.

Kagome stood under the rain of the hot water in the shower, she let out a slow breath and relaxed. The hot water soothed all her aches and tension in her muscles from the demon fighting. '_If we don't get a break we'll never be able to plan our wedding...although it is a small one I want it to be nice._' she thought a small smile growing on her face at the thought of her hanyou with the cute fluffy ears. "Ow..." she mumbled again wincing when the stabbing pain shot through her brain once more. It hit again even more fierce than the last one. "What's...happening...to me?" she breathed out, the pain was so much it took her breath away. With one last strike of pain a shriek of reflief Kagome fell into the black abyss of her unconciousness.

Inuyasha knocked on the bathroom door. "Kagome?" he said, he could hear the water running. '_It's way too quiet in there..._' he thought to himself. He knocked one more time and when he didn't recieve an answer he turned the knob and walked in. He heard the water running but didn't see any sign of anyone in the shower through the curtain. Inuyasha pushed back the curtains and his eyes widened as he saw a passed out Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, her turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He wrapped Kagome in it and picked her up bridal style out of the tub and into her room. '_Please be ok Kagome..._' he thought to himself. "Rin!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh what-insteert dramatic gasp-WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGS!" Rin exclaimed when she orbed in, seeing her sister's pale form lying on her bed, "Shut the fuck up! I didn't do anything, I found her like this." Inuyasha said the ending part softly, brushing a peice of hair from her face. He was worried, her usually rosey cheeks were pale as...as...well she was pretty damn pale that's all he could say. "How about getting over here and doing some healing, ok." Inuyasha snapped. Rin rolled her eyes and walked over to Kagome. Sher placed her hands over Kagome's head and her hands began to glow as she focused her energy. She shook her head, "It's not working, whatever's wrong with Kagome will have to heal on it's own." Rin said. Inuyasha clenched his jaw, resisting the ugre to let out a stream of curses that would make a sailor blush. "Ok..well I guess I'll just stay with her until she wakes up." Inuyasha said. Rin nodded and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kagome's strong. She will get better, after all she did have her powers sucked out of her. Maybe she's recovering from that." RIn said helpfully, helping Inuyasha feel just a bit better. Keywords: just a bit. Inuyasha nodded as Rin left the room.

"I love you Kags, please be ok." Inuyasha whispered to her as he kissed her on her forehead.

_**Author's Note: AWW so much fluff, I LOVE IT...anyways. Boy was that a long one I've been writing for like 5 days non stop. I would've kept going but I didn't want the chapter to be too long and everyone get tired of reading,lol. SO I hope you readers like it and enjoy reading it cause I enjoyed writing it. There is going to be a lot coming up in this fic, so it's no way near over...not by a long shot. With Inu's and Kag's wedding coming up there's sure to be drama coming along soon, espescially since Miro and Sangs know nothing about it-instert evil, creepy laugh- but anyways. I probably won't be updating as much as usual the upcoming weeks cause I have a lot of things to do, plus with school getting close to starting (NOOO, don't drag me back to that hellhole!!!) I'll have to do homework (ECK and YUCK!). So please forgive for the lateness although I hope this chapter's length makes up for that !!!**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**ChynnaDoll AKA AngelXofXPeace**_


	6. The Witch Hunter and the Scroll

Wicca Who

Chapter 6

The Witch Hunter and the Scroll

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "What the hell happened?" she mumbled as she sat up. "Kagome!" cried Sango and Rin in unison. They hugged her which made Kagome laugh. "It worked, I can't believe it worked." Sango said her eyes shining with excitement. "What worked?" Kagome yawned as she stretched. "We tried an awakening spell on you, and it worked." Rin said clapping her hands. "That's good right?" Sango said. Kagome nodded and yawned, then scratched hthe back of her head. "Where is everyone?" she asked looking around, she was in the living room on the couch and plus the house was unusually quiet. "Miroku and Inuyasha went down to the herbal store, get some ingrediants we might need for feauture demon attacks. Their like, wat too cautious now." Rin said. Sango nodded, "You have to talk some sense into them." she said. Kagome nodded. How long had she been out for, and why did it seem so...weird around here.

"Hey, do you guys feel like something's not right here?" Kagome asked sitting up and putting her feet on the ground. Sango and Rin nodded, "Don't worry thought, that was just a demon fight earlier. It'll take a while for the magic to air out." Sango said crossing her arms and frowning. "How long have I been out for?" Kagome asked. "Just one day, didn't miss anything exciting." Rin said. There was a loud bang and the girls jumped. "God Miroku, what's wrong with you!" came Inuyasha scream from the shop door. "I don't dude, it's creeping me out!" Miroku yelled. "What in the hell is going on! Oh my god!" Kagome said standing up and heading towards the shop but she had to duck when a flash of lighting came by her head. Kagome gasped and looked at Miroku, "You tried to kill me!" Kagome exclaimed pointing at him. "Sorry Kags, I just can't seem to control it. New power." Miroku said waving his fingers then hurriedly put his hands in his pocket. "Well, looks like was all have acitve powers now, ready to join the fight Miroku?" Inuyasha asked clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, I felt much safer just getting the preminitions." Miroku said shurring his shoulders. "It's time for a change, join the fight between good and evil!" Rin said raising a fist in the air.

"Ok, so you got the basil, sage, mugwort, mandrake root...and where's the valerian?" Kaogme asked 15 minutes later as they were all gathered in the attic sorting through everything that Miroku and Inuyasha brought. "Oh! I know I was forgetting something." Inuyasha said putting on an apologetic face. "You forgot the valerian!" Sango exclaimed turning to him. "Well sorry, it's not my fault. Miroku was being a perv and trying to hit on some gypsy, I had to get him out of there before she cursed him!" Inuyasha said defending his forgetfullness. "He what?" Sango asked turning to Miroku with a murderous expression on her face. "No, no, it was nothing like that! Thanks alot Inuyasha." Miroku said waving his hands as if talking about the weather. Sango crossed her arms and turned back to Kagome and Rin. "Looks like we'll need to go get the valerian instead." Rin said shrugging her shoulders. "And why is this valerian so important?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, seeing as it's the basic ingrediant of all stunning and killing potions, I'd say it's pretty damn important." Kagome said putting all of the herbs in containers and on the shelf.

When they were done everyone went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Look, how about you guys start dinner and we'll go down to the shop and get the herbs. Would you mind orbing?" Kagome asked Rin. Rin shook her head and smiled, "I like it actually, it's fun!" she laughed. "Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Sango said her and Kagome taking hold of Rin's hand. They all dissappeared in orbs of blue light. "You idiot." Inuyasha said to MIroku once they were gone. "What did I do?" Miroku asked walking over to a bookshelf and taking a book off. "You were an idiot, and were a pervert, again." Inuyasha said crossing his arm. "Inuyasha, I'm a man I have needs too." Miroku said looking up from the book he was looking at. "That's news to me." Inuyasha said, Miroku threw him a look that made him laugh.

All of the sudden a swirling black cloud came into the kitchen blowing everything around. Inuyasha and Miroku went behind the bookshelf the wind blowing everything around. "I know you're not too used to your power yet but you're gonna have to fight anyway." Inuyasha hissed at Miroku. "What!" Miroku exclaimed his skin paleing a bit. "Tell me, where are the witches!" came a voice. Inuyasha looked around the corner of the bookshelf. What he saw suprised him. It was some old dude wearing all black with an eye patch over his left eye. He had a crossbow strapped to his back, and didn't look too friendly. "WHy should I?" Inuyasha retorted growling angriliy. He didn't like how the dude just came into the house demanding answeres. He didn't smell like a demon, but he didn't smell human either. "Just what the hell are you?" Miroku asked finally growing some balls. "I am a witch hunter, and if you want your lives spared you will tell me where the witches are." the witch hunter snarled.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "You ready?" he whispered. Miroku gave a curt nod and took a deep breath. They bolted out from behind the bookshelf energy balls flying and blue electricty zapping. 'Whoa, this is so cool!' Miroku thought to himself, then drew himself back into battle mode as he stood against the wall looking at the cloud of smoke that was where the witch hunter was standing. "Impressive, but not good enough I'm afraid." came the man's voice, suddenly all of the smoke blew away. "I will be back, and I when I do be prepared to bury the witches." he snarled turning back into a black dust cloud and zooming out of the house leaving everything in disarray.

"What the hell was that!" came Kagome's voice, all of them orbing in just as the last of the black cloud flew out of the air vents. "I don't know, but I think he wants to kill you guys." Miroku said. "And what the hell happened to the house!" Rin exclaimed walking over blown books, papers, broken glass and other debris. "Sorry, Miroku had his first fight and I had I think it was my thousandth." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head. "Miroku? Fight?" Sango said then began laughing. Miroku crossed his arms and glared at Sango. "Sorry hentai, I just thought you more of the 'let's talk it out' type of guy." she said wipping tears from her eyes. Miroku glared even harder which made Sango break into giggles. "Ok ok, back to the matter at hand just who exactly was this demon? He didn't say a name?" Sango asked when she had her breath back. "Actually, I don't think he was a demon." Inuyasha said remembering the guys scent. "He said he was a witch hunter and guess he was here to kill you guys, obviously." Miroku said. Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Aw crap man..." Kagome moaned slightly and walked over to the kitchen chairs and sat in one.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked. "I don't know anything about witch hunters, so I have no idea what we're up against." Kagome said, the gave a loud sighed and dropped her head into her hands. 'Why me? Can't I just have on week free of fighting monsters from the pits of hell and who else knows where?' she thought to herself. "Don't worry about it, we can just go ask Grams and find out what's going on." Inuyasha said walking over and putting a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Thanlks Yash, but I just want to go put this valerian away and relax." Kagome said standing up and stretching. "Kagome! Snap out of it, some creepy dude wants to kill us and you want to relax. Get a hold of yourself!" Sango said taking Kagome by the shoudlers and began to shake her. "Ok, ok, ok I think she got the message Sango." Rin said pulling her hands off of Kagome when he eyes began to roll and her tounge hang out. "Oh sorry, I don't know what came over me for a sec there...now lets get that witch hunter!" Kagome said punching her hand with her fist.

XxXxXxXxX

_**The witch hunter walked through the forest his cross bow in his hand, ready to attack if needed. 'All witches must pay, for what they did to me...I will kill everyone of thier kind!' he thought fiercly to himself, raising a hand to his patched eye. He continued to walk, getting lost in his thoughts and plans on how to kill witches. There was a snap of a twig behind him and he turned around corss bow drawn. "Who are you?" he asked looking at the guy standing behind him. He smiled, his teeth yellowed and some missing. "I am Otani, and you and me have something in common." Otani said. "We do?" the witch hunter snarled. "I'm sorry, but I don't associate myself with demons." he said turning around and beginning to walk away. "What would you say if I could interest you in three witches, the ones your after." Otani said observing his nails with a bored face. The witch hunter turned around eyeing the guy suspiciously. "How did you know I want to kill them?" he asked. "Easy, everyone in the Underworld wants to see them dead." Otani shrugged returning his hands to his pockets. "I don't just want them dead, I want all witches dead." the witch hunter said. "The more the better." Othani smiled, his rotting teeth making the witch hunter feel a bit sick to the stomch.**_

_**"No thanks, I work alone..." the witch hunter said then began to walk away. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Otani snarled, then the necklace around his throat began to shine dark red. "What the hell!" the witch hunter said, he couldn't even move. Not even blink. Otani began to laugh, "I'm sorry, but I'll be taking your life and your powers now." Otani said stepping forward his necklace glowing even brighter. Slowly, the witch hunter began to turn to black dust again and flow into the red gem of the Otani's necklace. Soon he was trapped in there, the demon's necklace glowing brighter. "Thanks, it's been a pleasure." Otani said down to the necklace. Slowly the wrinkles in his face began to smooth and his teeth became a bit less rottening. 'Now, just one more witch hunter then I can move on to those 'Sisters Three' what a joke.' he thought to himself. Then he turned into black dust and flew away heading toward Tokyo.**_

XxXxXxXxX

"Looks like we'll have to push back our wedding day even farther now." Kagome sighed, she saw next to Inuyasha flipping through a book trying to see if it said anything about witch hunters. It didn't. "Don't worry, everything will fall into place." Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's back. Kagome sighed and let her head fall on the book. "I know but, how many more interupptions are going to happen. Last week a demon attacked right when Grams began the ceremony!" Kagome whined, she had patience but this was just inhumane. Can't the demons respect her wished and leave her alone at least for like, a month so she could have a peacfull handfasting ritual! "You kow us demons, we're persistant." Inuyasha said in a joking tone which made Kagome look at him and giggle. "That, is true." Kagome said leaning over and kissing him. "HEY Kags, that doesn't look like book reading to me!" Sango said walking past them with a big stack of books and scrolls. "Where'd ya get the scrolls?" Inuyasha asked breaking away from Kagome with a smile. "Oh, found them in the basement." Sango smiled. Kagome snapped her head and looked over at them. "WAIT! Don't open-" Kagome began but it was too late. Sango had already taken the seal off of one scroll.

There was snapping sound then an explosion of pink light which blew everyone out of their seats. 'What the hell...' Inuyasha thought to himself putting a hand up to his eyes to block out the bright light. Once the light cleared away. He looked up and saw Sango, Rin, and Kagome floating in the sky still bathed in light. "What the hell is happening?" Miroku asked running into the conservatory hearing the explosion. He helped Inuyasha up and gasped when he saw Rin, Kagome, and Sango floating back down to the ground. Once they were down on the grown they opened their eyes and gasped. Sango and Rin gasped looking down at themselves. Sango was dressed in miko's garb with an pitchfork looking thingy, Rin was dressed in some fancy kimono with a staff, and Kagome was dressed in a white dress that was almost see through but it wasnt. "I tried to tell you not to open that!" Kagome exclaimed as Sango and Rin pulled at their clothes. "What the hell!" Rin exclaimed banging her staff on the ground. Suddenly clouds rolled in and it began to rain. "You're a water goddess so I suggest you guys don't piss her off before she makes a tsunami!" Kagome said angriliy as she began to get soaking wet from the rain. "How do I stop it!" Rin yelled panicky. "Do what you just did!" Sango yelled rupping her red hair out of her face. 'Red hair!' she thought pulling her long hair down to look at it.

"Say what!" Sango and Rin screamed in unison 15 minutes later. "When you opened the scroll it release the mythical charachters, or it projected them onto us. Since I guess we resemble them somehow." Kagome sid crossing her arms over her white dress. "But, it's just a myth. This isn't supposed to happen!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome laughed, "All myths are based on some facts." Kagome said. "But why did my hair have to be red, couldn't it have stayed black?" Sango whined squeezing water out of her hair. "So, what exactly am I?" Sango asked. "Obvious, a goddess of fire, look at your hair." Kagome said pulling on it. "And you are what?" Sango asked Kagome. "That, I do not know." she replied looking down at her slinky dress. It was pretty and flowy and a bit on the revealing side although it was very long. "But moving onto more important matters, back to the witch hunters. We have to find a way to fight him, since Miroku's and Inuyasha's powers didn't do anything." she said clapping her hands together.

"Um, I don't know why. But I want to go to the ocean. Excuse me." Rin chirped happily then dissappeared in ribbons of water. "And I'm going to go break this baby in, who knows maybe it can help fight the witch hunter." Sango said, a slight explosion later and she was gone a scortch mark on the floor. Kagome sighed and put her hands in he hands. "Why did this have to happen today?" she said looking up at the ceiling as if it would give her an answer. "Ha, I know what you are Kagome!" Miroku said putting down the opened scroll. "And that is..." Kagome saiod waiting for the answer. "Isn't it obvious, the earth goddes! That's the reason you feel grounded and in control right now." Miroku said nodding his head. "And Sango's feeling fiesty and Rins feeling I don't know what?" Kagome asked not really getting it. "You need to go find Sango and Rin, before something bad happens." Inuyasha said. "But what about the witch hunter?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry, me and Miroku can handle this. Besides, while you're gone we can clean up." Inuyasha said motioning to the smashed furniture and stuff. "Ok, but call me and I'll come here all right?" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a hug then in a whirl of leaves and earth Kagome dissappeared.

Rin giggled to herself as she walked on the surface of the water. All kinds of sea animals were following her as she played about the surface. Kagome appeared on the sand watching as Rin played the animals. "Rin! You have to come home now." Kagome called out to her. "No, I want to play with my friends." Rin called back as she neeled down and petted a seal on the head. "No you can't, remember the witch hunter?" Kagome asked hoping to all of the gods that Rin could over come the urges of the wtaer goddess. "Oh him...he can wait a while. My friends need me." Rin said, "Look, this poor dolphin is injured." she said petting it.'I'm all for protecting sea animals but this too much!' Kagome thought to herself getting fed up. "RIN! COME BACK, NOW!" Kagome yelled angriliy her voice deeping to a level that she didn't know it could as the earth began to shake viloently. Rin tripped and fell on the water floating on it. "Ok, ok but you didn't have to let me get me grabs wet!" the whined as she waved her friends goodbye and walked relunctantly over to Kagome, he staff jingling. "Happy now!?" Rin asked angrily as the clouds over head began to darken. "Very, now lets go get Sango." Kagome said taking Rin's hand as the whirl of leaves and earth surrounded them.

"Come on demon, give me your best shot!" Sango yelled at a demon. She was battling 6 right now but she wanted more of a challenge. "Die!" the demon yelled as it threw a fireball at Sango. Sango caught it in her hand and looked at it as if looking at a priceless jewel. Then she closed her hand, smothering teh fire out. "Is that the best you got?" she asked as if getting bored. She took her trident looking thingy and pointed it at the demon, fire spued out of the forks and hit him. He screamed then exploded into pieces. "Ha ha, this thing has major fire power, cool." Sango said looking at it. Then she looked at the toehr demons. "You demons, kiss the hand of the Sango. NOW!" she said raising her trident at them. "Yes my liege." said the demons and knelt down on their kness. There was a wave of leaaves and earth and Kagome and Rin appeared. "Sango, what in the hell are you doing!" Kagome said as she saw demons kissing her hand. "Well, I thought, what better way than to fight the witch hunter than with an army of demons,eh?" Sango said shrugging. "They're evil Sango, you can't work with evil!" Rin exclaimed her staff jingling with her emotions. "But, they're a renewable resource. So why not?" Sango asked crossing her arms. "Don't worry I got this." Kagome said to Rin patting her on the arm. "Leave now!" she commanded the demons. "No, we only answer to our leige, Sango." said one demon looking at the ground. "LEAVE, NOW!!" Kagome yelled her voice taking on the deep tone again as the earth began to shake again. All of the demons shimmered out one by one. "That's the good thing about demons, they're all cowards. Let's go." Kagome said to Sango who relunctantly walked over.

"Finally, what took you so long!" Miroku asked when the girls had appeared in the living room. "I just swept that!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he saw the new layer of dirt on the floor. "Sorry Yash, but I'm an earth goddess what do you expect me to do?" Kagome asked as she walked over and sat down on the couch followed by Sango and Rin. Inuyasha growled and began to mumble under his breath about pms goddess and stuff like that. "Well, seeing as I had to keep Sango from making an army of demons and Rin and army of sea animals I think I made it in record time." Kagome mumbled. "Hey, the demon army was a good idea!" Sango said crossing her arms. "I'm beginning to think that's your signature move Sango." Rin teased Sango who uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "C'mon girls, we have to work together if we want to defeat the witch hunter." Kagome sighed dropping her head in her hands. "Kagome, you have noticed thet Rin is water and Sango is fire, they aren't going to be getting along well until we get you guys back to normal." Inuyasha said. "And how do we do that?" Kagome asked. "You mean you don't?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed, "I'm going to the BOS, c'mon." she said helping Sango and Rin up and they headed up the stairs to the attic. There was an exploding and smashing sound. They all turned and hurried back down the stairs. There was a demon standing in the shop and Inuyasha was fighting it. "Oh my god, Miroku!" Sango exlcaimed running down the rest of the stairs and going to Miroku, who was passed out on the floor. "Looks like the witch hunter's powers are more than I bagained for." Otani smirked as in a poof of black dust the cross bow appeared and he fired,the arrow wizzing towards Sango's back. "No!" Kagome yelled running forward and stepping in front of Sango the arrow hitting her in the stomach. "Kagome!" Sango and Rin cried out in unison. "Hurry up guys, finish him off." Kagome said through clenched jaw. "Not so fast witch!" Otani said firing another arrow at Sango who was firing fire at him through her trident thingy. The arrow hit Sango just as her and Rin's attack hit him. He screamed and exploded into pieces and Rin ran down the stairs towards them. "Oh no, oh please guys...hang in there." Rin whispered her eyes beginning to water up. "Pull the arrows out, their poisonous." Sango whispered then passed out. "Hurry..." Kagome said trying to pull it out but she didn't have the strength. "Inuyasha, Miroku! Help me." Rin yelled to them.

"How come it's not working!" Rin said tears beginning to run down her face after they had gotten the arrows out. She was trying to heal them but her healing power wasn't working. "Maybe becasue your goddess powers are holding back your witch powers." Miroku ventured, it was a good enough guess but he didn't know if he was correct. "God dammit!" Rin sobbed her hands over the wounds but still not glowing. "Work, c'mon, please..." Rin whispered her face coated in tears. Suddenly Sango was surrounded in flames and Kagome in green vines. "What the-" Rin said snatching her hands back as they suddenly began to glow and a red light hovering over Sango and a green over Kagome. "They're..they're back to normal..." Rin whispered looking at them. She then was bathed in ribbons of water surrounded her then it turned into blue light which floated out of her. "Hurry Rin, I think you can do it now!" Inuyasha said watching with urgency, he felt helpless, his finace was laying there being poisoned and the only thing he could do was stand in watch. Rin placed her hands over Kagome's and Sango's wounds and her hands began to glow which made her sob out in relief. The lights floated over towards the scroll and settled down into it, which rolled itself up and sealed itself.

"Oh man, why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?" Sango moaned as she came too. "And what's that nasty taste in my mouth?" she asked sitting up. "That my friend, is the taste of magick." Kagome said sitting up also. "Kagome!Sango! I though you two were gonners!" Rin exclaimed hugging both of them. "Come on now, you know it's gonna take more than that to kill us. Even if it's an arrow poisonus to witches." Kagome said brightly rubbing Rin's hair soothingly. Once Rin had calmed down she stood and wipped her face. "I'm gonna go see Sesshy, I bet he's worried about me." she said then orbed out. "Glad that that's over." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha walked over and hugged her. "Me too, thought you were...you know." Inuyasha whispered to her. "No way, you have that little faith in me?" Kaogme asked jokingly as Inuyasha kissed her on the top of her head.

THE NEXT DAY

"YEAAAHHHH...WOOOHOOOO!" Sango sang into the mic at a kareoke club. "Go Sango!" Miroku yelled up to her on stage. Kagome and Rin clapped as they watched their sister sing a rock song that none of them knew. "Hey you go, lovely lady." came Inuyasha voice in Kagome's ear. "Thank you." Kagome said taking a drink from him and kissing him when he sat down. "Hey, we're in a public place you know." Rin said leaning against Sesshomaru. "Look who's talking." Kagome retorted arching an eyebrow at her. "We really need to find a way to get those two together." Rin said pointing at Miroku and Sango. "Yeah, they obviously like eachother. Do you think we shoul give them a push in the right direction? You know, lock them inside the flaming pits of the Underworld until the confess their love to eachother?" Kagome asked. Rin laughed and sipped her drink. "I think you're onto something." Rin replied. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at them. "What?" they said in unison putting on an innocent face. "You guys scare me." Inuyasha said. "For once, I agree with you dog-boy." Sesshomaru said. "Don't call me dog-boy. Hell, even doggy is better than that!" Inuyahsa exclaimed getting angry. "Wait, you said dog-boy was better than doggy, remember?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "Well, I changed my mind. Both of them suck." Inuyasha said making the others laugh. "It's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled louder than Sango. "SHUT UP, they can't hear me sing!" Sango yelled angriliy into the mic looking at Inuyasha. The crowd laughed the Sango returned to her singing. "She's fiesty, isn't she?" Miroku asked. "If you call murderous being feisty then I'd say yeah." Inuyasha said. "I heard that!" Sango said, making the crowd laugh again. Inuyasha sweat dropped then began drinking his drink, anything to avoid the wrath of Sango!

_**Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow my wrists are killing me! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others. My wrists are just killing me right now so I can;t write as much as I would like to. Hope you guys read and enjoy, more reviews please!!**_


	7. Is There a Doctor in the House

Wicca Who?

Chapter 7

Is there a doctor in the house?

Kagome grunted angriliy as she flipped the covers back and stood out of the bed. Stomping over to her altar. "I swear...one more trick and I'm gonna loose it!" she muttered angrily as she replaced the candles she had in their spots. She turned around and headed back to bed, she heard an evil little cackle and turned back around. There were her candles on the other side of the room, again for the 3rd time in a row. 'OK, this is it...no more Mrs:Nice Witch!' she thought angriliy as she walked over and picked up her candles. "I'm gonna expel them to the deepest pit in hell!" she said angrily going into her closet and began rummaging around for stuff.

Inuyasha rolled over in bed to put his arm around Kagome, his sleepy eyes came open when he felt her spot empty he opened his sleepy eyes, hearing Kagome move around. "Kagome...go back to bed." he said sleepily sitting up and watching her dig through the closet. "No, I have to get rid of theses...evil ghoulies, once in for all!" she said angrily pulling out some homemade chimes. "Little what?" Inuyasha asked chuckling sleepily. "Y'know, negative energy left over from all the demons we've killed in this house for the past what, 10 months." Kagome guessed as she turned the light on making Inuyasha flinch and close his eyes. "Y'know, I just wish they would attack us, instead of moving things around. At least I could take out my anger on them and blow 'em to pieces!" she said angrily, making Inuyasha chuckle sleepily.

There was a loud bump and a scream, that sounded like Sango. "Kagome!!!" she yelled as she ran towards her room, Rin following behing her shaking like a leaf. "What?What, what?" Kagome asked preoccupied. "Some-THING just pulled down my covers and started feeling me up, I demand that we ask Miroku if he can astral project!" Sango said angrily her face burning bright red. "AND my things keep getting moved around!" Rin added angrily. "I know, I'm working on it!" Kagome replied as she looked around for her latin banishing chant. "AHA! Found it, now lets get this show on the road baby!" Kagome said as she grabbed her chimes, herbs, and chant and exited the room. Inuyasha laid back down and closed his eyes, he wasn't ready to deal with this right he wasn't even well rested. "Wait, we can help!" Rin called after her, Sango following after them.

A few minutes later you could hear her banging her chimes and bells loudly and the girls chanting in latin which was getting on Inuyasha and Miroku's last nerve. "Shut up!" Miroku yelled putting a pillow over his head to block out the sounds of what sounded like pots and pans banging together, Rin and Sango were helping out also. Inuyasha pushed the covers back and got out of bed. He walked downstairs and was instantly hit with the smell of sage so strong it made him dizzy. "What in the hell are you doing!?" he yelled over the girls banging. "We are cleansing this house, that's what we're doing!" Sango yelled to him then returned to the chanting with Rin and Kagome as they walked through the house. "At two in the morning?" Miroku asked in disbelief as the girls continued their racket.

Miroku was standing next to Inuyasha both of them watching the girls walk around the house and making loud noise with the sage, which was doing major damage on his ears and nose also. "You're what?!" Miroku yelled at them. "SHHH!" Kagome said as instant silence fell. "Ahh, silence..." Miroku and Inuyasha sighed. They flinched when the girls began chanting at the top of their voices and Kagome waved sage through the air ringing their chimes and bells as loud as the could. "Give me that!" Miroku yelled taking a pot and spoon from Sango and Rin. "And you, give me that!" Inuyasha said grabbing the sage. "What the hell is this?" he asked covering his nose. "THAT, is the strongest purification in the book of shadows, pretty good huh?" she asked smiling. "Just tell me, what exactly is going on?" Miroku asked rubbing his red eyes, he really wanted to get back to sleep. Especially with the good dream he was having of Sango.

"WE, are cleansing the house. Er, shouse I mean." Sango replied smiling. "As long as it takes care of the things that go bump in the night, I don't care." Rin said. Kagome nodded in agreement. "Guys, it's just negative energy left over from the demons. It'll disapate in time." Inuyasha said thrusting the stinking sage in Miroku hands, who stubbed it out in the pot. "Hey, we weren't finished!" Rin exclaimed. "Oh yes you are, I want sleep and I want it now!" Inuyasha said angirly. Kagome crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll do it the hard way." she said turning around and clearing her throat.

_I banish you evil no longer here will you dwell_

_You aren't welcom here so go to hell!_

She yelled putting some of her purifying energy into the air with her hands. "I made that up on the spot, pretty cool right?" she asked looking at Sango and RIn who nodded at her. Suddenly the walls start shaking, making pictures fall and anything not posted down. "What the hell is going on?" Miroku said beginning to get kinda scared, hell he WAS scared! "Uh, that is!" Sango said pointing behind Kagome. She turned and gasped, coming out of the wall was a ghost...no, more like some demon ghost instead of a regular one. It flew forward and grabbed Kagome who screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled into the air.

"Do something!" she yelled down her heart pounding in her ears. Demons she could handle, maybe even a couple of ghosts. But evil energy manifestating into one organisim, she did NOT know how to handle. "Do what? You're the superwitch, you do something!" Rin yelled up at her. "I don't know just get me doooooooooooowwwwwn!" Kagome yelled as the demon dropped her and she fell to the floor on her stomach. The demon ghost floated back into the walls chackling evily. Rin looked over at Inuyasha her eyes narrowed, "You were saying." she said to Inuyasha who was shrugged in return. "What the hell was that huh? 'It'll disapate over time', yeah right Inuyasha!" Kagome said standing up and brushing her hair out of her face. Inuyash shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, how was I supposed to know the negativity and evil left over by the demons would manifest into one big ghoulie, or so you say." he said using her words from earlier. "Don't you mock me!" Kagome said pointing a finger in his face. "Hey be careful with that thing, you might blow my nose off." he said pushing her hand down. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Look, let's just get some sleep. And we'll talk about it in the morning." Miroku said turning around and walking down the hall, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hell no, I'm NOT going back to bed just so some sleazy ghost can feel me up. That's gross, I'd rather it be Miroku than that thing!" Sango exckaimed. Miroku turned around his face suddenly wide awake and happy. "Well, allow me." he said rubbing her bottom. "You-hentai!" she yelled angrily slapping him. "Ok, I'm going to bed...for real." Miroku said dreamily floating back to his room, literally. Sango sighed angerily and Rin put her arm around her shoulder. "It's ok, you can sleep with me." she said brightly which made Sango smile. "Thanks." she said.

8 HOURS LATER

Kagome flipped through the book. "I've looked through this book front and back and there isn't anything about demon manifestations or anything!" she exclaimed as she sat at the kitchen table, munching on a bit of toast. "There has to be something in there, just keep looking." Sango said desprately as she was going through some books also, although she was looking on how to slap a preverted ghost. Kagome sighed and let her head fall on the book with a loud thunk, there wasn't a single thing in there! Her phone began ringing and she let out a low moan, she didn't feel like answering it. "Hey Kagome, it's Grams. She said somthing about postponing the hand fasting date." Inuyasha called then instrantly regretted it. "Handfasting?!" Miroku, Rin, and Sango exclaimed. "Aw man." Kagome sighed beginning to bang her head over and over on the book.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Rin and Sango exclaimed as they pulled Kagome into the conservatory. "Hellloooo! We're your sisters we would've understood." Rin added smartly which made Kagome roll her eyes. "Listen guys, with all the demon activity going on around here and things are going slow with the shop I just didn't have time." Kagome replied. "Didn't have time my ass, what about last night huh? You could've told us then!" she exclaimed. Kagome shook her head and began to walk away. "Wait Kagome, just one more question." Rin said. "What?" Kagome asked crossing her arms. Sango wiggled her eyebrows. "Was it good?" she asked. "Was what good?" Kagome asked blushing a bit. "Duh! The sex!" Rin exclaimed. "SHH! I don't want Inuyasha to hear!" Kagome said her blush increasing a bit. "So, how was it?!" Sanog and Rin asked in unison making Kagome laugh.

"It was...magical!" Kagome exclaimed making Sango and Rin squealed. "And was it big?" Rin asked. "My gods Rin, how many details do you want?" Kagome laughed brushing a peice of hair behind her ear. "That means yeah girl, it was." Sango said to Rin and they began squealing again. "I mean, he can't be as wonderful as my Sesshy but he's his brother...so I guess." Rin said with a shrug receiving a slap on the arm from Kagome. "As a matter of fact, he was 10 times better." Kagome said sticking her tounge out at Rin and walking away. Rin gasped a fein gasp of pain which made Sango giggle.

She gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms surround her and pull her around a corner. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked still blushing from her conversation with Sango and Rin. "So, you think it was...magical." Inuyasha smirked. "You were listening!?" Kagome exclaimed pushing him away. "Well I couldn't help but over hear, super hearing ya know." he said pointing to his ears which were twitching at every sound. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What do you think it was?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes. "Um, amazing, mind blowing, magical, all of the above. I think I might need a second go around to get an accurate rating." Inuyasha growled then kissed her on her neck. "Inu..ahhh. No we can't...not...ok ok, let's go upstairs." Kagome said as her was nibbling on the most sensitive spot on her neck. 'I always win...' Inuyasha thought happily to himself as he picked Kagome up and carried her up the stairs.

"My god, how are we supposed to keep anything in order if this 'thing' doesn't keep mixing things up!" Sango yelled angrily from the spell room as she was trying to make a transporting potion. She had almost blown up the room twice due to the unalphabatizing of the herbs and stuff. "I swear as soon as we find a way to get that little ghoulie, his ass is mine. I'm gonna cause him so much pain he's gonna wish he never manifested!" Rin yelled angrily stomping into the spell room. "My gods Rin what happened to you?" Sango asked her eyes widening as she saw Rin's hair. Which was brown now instead of black. "That ghost is what happened that's what! He, she, it whatrever...put a potion in my shampoo. As you see this is the result!" she said angrily motioning to her hair. "Ok, this is getting way out of hand!" Sango said angirly from the ground. She had tried to put rosemary in to the potion but it must've been vervain instead cause what she got was a bog boom that blew her on her ass, instead of a small poof.

"Kagome!" Rin and Sango yelled stomping out of the room and towards Kagome's room. They opened the door and screamed then slammed it shut. "Did we just see what I think we saw?" Sango asked her voice holding no emotion. "Kagome on top of Inuyasha?" Rin asked. Sango nodded, "Yep, we saw it and how it burns my eyes!" Rin exclaimed. "Rin, I like your hair!" Kagome yelled out making Sango's eyes widen. "I can't believe she just said that, in the middle off...y'know." Rin gasped. "I guess your hairs ok, I mean someone would pay 80 bucks for that in a salon." Sango said running her fingers through it. "You think?" Rin asked as they began to walk back down the stairs. The stopped as they saw a poof of smoke and a lady appeard out of it, standing in the aisle of the shop.

"Um, can we help you?" Sango asked rudely, preparing to barbecue her if she was a demon. "No, the question is, may I help you, I sense there is some evil in this house." the old lady said beginning to walk around the house sniffing the air. "It's everywhere!" Rin exclaimed pulling at her hair. "It's in your hair?" the old lady asked looking confused. "Noo! The evil little ghost put potion in my shampoo bottle." Rin sighed, her hair would never be the shiny ebony locks they used to be. Well, maybe not for a whole year. The old lady nodded then continued to sniff the air heading towards the kitchen. "Who are you?" Rin asked a big question mark on her face. The lady straightened her spine and squared her sholders. "I am Mikoto, and a witch doctor. So to speak." Mikoto said with a shrug. "Wow. Such a young name for such an old lady. Not that you're old or anything." Sango said eyeing the lady suspiciously.

"Mikoto!" came Kagome's voice from the top of the stairs. Luckily, she had put on some jeans and a sweater before coming down. "Ah, Kagome. How are you, still fighting demons I sense." Mikoto said as Kagme walked down the rest of the stairs and gave Mikoto a hug. "Anyone else here confused?" Inuyasha whispered to Sango and Rin. They both nodded. Sango and Rin turned around and narrowed their eyes at Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha said. "You know what, ya nasty." Sango muttered to Inuyasha making him sweat drop. "Well, maybe if you would try knocking instead of barging into someone's room." He replied under his breath. Sango stomped on his toe really hard making his eyes water.

"Inuyasha, are you crying?" Kagome asked turning around and looking at him. He shook his head. "Nothing, me foot's just throbbing. Painfully!" he added with a snarl under his breath at Sango. He walked over to Kagome as she introduced him she motioned for Sango and Rin to come also. Sango shrugged to him as if it weren't her problem then pulled Rin down the stairs with her. "Sorry we didn't get to intorduce ourselves. I'm Rin and this is Sango." Rin smiled to Mikoto. "Nice to meet you all. Kagome's sisters I take it?" Mikoto asked. The three girls nodded making Mikoto smile. "Yeah, you're already well known in the magical community." she nodded. "We are?" Rin asked suprised. Mikoto nodded, "Yes you are, you each even have your own fan clubs." she chuckled in her weathered tone. "We do?" Kagome asked, she didn't even know about that one.

"But enough of the touchy-feeling crap, on to the evil." Mikoto said her voice suddenly turning serious as she began sniffing the air again. "Hey, I like this old ladies style." Inuyasha smiled his fangs shinning. "Who you calling old?" Mikoto snapped at him making Kagome,Rin, and Sango laugh. Inuyasha narrowed their eyes at them, as if telling them to shut up. Kagome stuck her tounge out at him and followed Mikoto. "So, is it bad?" Kagome asked her. "Not too bad, but it's the worst I've seen in a while." Mikoto replied pulling out a sapphire athame. "What in the hell does that do?" Sango asked looking at it. "It's a ghost trapping athame." Mikoto said continuing to walk around the house. "Ooh. Beautiful and deadly, just like me." Rin chirped earning a sarcastic grunt from Inuyasha. She turned and stopped on his other toe. "What's with the toe stomping?!" he exclaimed angrily turning around and hobling into the living room where Miroku was who luckily was missing all of the action.

WITH MIROKU AND INUYASHA

"Wait, don't cross the yellow line!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha looked down and saw yellow tape placed 6 feet in front of Miroku. "What are you doing in here by yourself, shouldn't you be out there with the old hag, learning how to capture spirits and crap?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope, still getting used to my empath powers." Miroku said in a strained voice. Inuyasha edged his toe over the line slightly. "You seemed to be used to them earlier this morning when you groped Sango." he chuckled making Miroku smile. "Yep, and boy did I feel her rage after that. AH- you're over the yellow line." Miroku said putting a hand to his temple. "Sorry, my bad. Just wanted to see if you could really sense my feelings. By the way, what do you sense?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I know that you're one horny male whore...and that you love Kagome." he said. "I'm not a man whore!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Considering the number of women you've slept with before meeting Kagome, I'll have to say you are." Miroku said. "Why you!" Inuyasha growled walking towards Inuyahsa.

"Wait, wait, wait... ew!" Miroku said getting up and backing up as INuyasha neared. "Really, no one wants to be that in touch with your feelings Inuyasha, you're gross!" Miroku exclaimed wincing as he suffered the onslaught of Inuyasha's feelings. "Gross what?" Inuyasha asked suprised. "Gross? On what you're planning on doing with Kagome tonight, that's what!" Miroku exlciamed. "C'mere!" Inuyasha yelled angirly as Miroku shot through the room like a bullet, out of sight and grasp. 'Stupid pervert, shouldn't be an empath then if it's too much for him.' Inuyash thought indignantly to himself as he crossed his arms and walked over to the book Miroku was reading. He picked it up and began reading it. It was acutally a pretty cool book, it had sections on diffrent kinds of powers and how to control them. In fact, it was almost like a textbook for a magic school or something.

"Oh my god! Move!" he heard Kagome yell then a big explosion. He ran to the sound in time to see Rin being thrown back and landing on her back with an 'oompf' on a table. His eyes widened as he watched Mikoto wrestle a spirit into the athatme, electrice vibes surrounding the ghost pulling it closer and closer to the athame until finally it was sucked in. "So, is that it?" Kagome asked. "No, but here you should be able to handle the last one on your own. I just got the big one." Mikoto smiled proudly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Handle what other one?" Rin asked getting up and rubbing her back. "Oh, it's justy a baby one. Here." Mikoto said pushing the athame into Sango's hands. Sango looked at it closer and saw that there were many ghosts, evil spirits trapped inside. "Oh and use this once every month to get ride of the evil waste." Mikoto said putting some powder like stuff into Kagome's hands. "Wait, you don't want to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked a little sad. "Let the hag go if she wants to." Inuyasha said. Mikoto looked at Inuyasha growling slightly. "Shut it, mutt." Mikoto replied making Sango and Rin giggle. Inuyasha growled angrily, he only stopped when Kagome placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "It was only a joke Yash." Kagome whispered to him. "Whatever." Inuyash replied under his breath. "I'm sorry that I can't stay, after all, the agency is calling me back now." Mikoto said. "Agency?" Sango asked. Mikoto nodded, "Where all the witch doctors and shamans train and stuff like that, might be something big going on it sounds urgent." Mikoto said then without another word she was gone in the poof of smoke she appeared in.

"That was weird..." Miroku said a couple of minutes later walking into the room. "What was weird?" Kagome asked. "The call, why should it sound urgent. We did destroy Naraku and all." he said with a shrug putting his hands in his pockets. "Hm, maybe we should scry for evil and see what we get." Sango said sounding a little happy to kick some demon ass. "Noooo way! With our luck we don't need to go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds us." Kagome said then began looking at the powder Mikoto had placed in her hands. "But what you can do is get rid of the other demon ghost that's floating around in here." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, and hurry. It feels sad cause it's friend is gone." Miroku said. "It can feel?" Inuyasha asked suprised. Miroku shrugged, "I suppose it can." he replied.

"This mess is horrible!" Kaogme said angrily as she swept up some glass a couple of hours later, the ghost had really put up a fight, but knowing Sango so did she. She paused in her cleaning as she heard her shop door open. 'Great, customers at a time like this.' she thought as she was about to put the broom down. "Damn. What happened here?" came a cold voice. She looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru, looking around like her house was garbage. "We've been cleansed, that's what." Kagome snorted then returned to her cleaning. "Sesshy!" came Rin's squealed as she bolted down the stairs and flew into his arms giggling softly. "Take it to another room you two." Sango said walking in with a big trash can and began to throw all of the glass and usless stuff away. "Well, I'm leaving now. See you guys." Rin chirped as she followed Sesshomary out of the house. "Wait one minute, you better get back here and help!" Sango called out over her shoulder. "See you guys. Did you dye your hair?" Sesshomaru said waving over his shoulder, not even turning around, "Long story." Rin replied chuckling. Sango growled angrily. "Just let them go." Kagome sighed. "Why? Shouldn't she help, she is the one that landed on this table you know!" Sango said picking up a table leg and shoving it into the trash can. Kagome laughed remembering the look on Rin's face when she hit the table.

"Didn't we do this earlier?" Inuyasha asked as he dusted plaster from the ceiling off of a couch cushion and placed it back in its spot then sat down. Sango nodded as she flopped down on the couch with a sigh. "And we will keep doing this for the rest of our lives if demons keep attacking us." Kagome said sitting down next to Sango. She yawned and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh what time is it?" Sango said snapping up suddenly. "It's six, why?" Kagome asked looking up at her. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she said shooting out of her seat. "Late for what?" Kagome called after her. "My date!" Sango yelled over her shoulder. "Date?" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha as if he had an answer. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, don't look at me." he chuckled making her smile.

Sango hurried up the stairs and bolted into her room. 'What to wear what to wear!' she thought as she threw open her closet and began ruffling through her closet. Now she knew the reason Kaogme didn't tell them her and Inuyasha weren't getting married. After all she didn't want to tell them she was going on a date with Miroku, what would they think? He had been asking her out for a while now but she'd turned him down each and every time. That was until last night, or rather this morning when he had stayed in her room to protect her from the evil spirit, and double points, he didn't try anything perverted. '_Sango, I will always be by your side. Never forget that..._' came Miroku's voice in her head from last night, or this morning. "Kyaaa!" she exclaimed loudly blushing bright red when she thought about it. The thing was, he sounded so serious...like an actual guy for once. A guy that she could see herself being with. She shook her head and returned to the problem at hand, finding something to wear.

"Hey, you guys seen Sango?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Kagome who were still sitting on the couch. "Uh, she went upstairs to get ready for her date." Inuyasha said. Miroku smiled and nodded, "And where are you going, you're dressed pretty sharp." Kagome complimented him on his slacks and blazer. "Thanks. I'm going on a date too." Miroku smiled his teeth sparkling. "Wait, you and Sango?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Noo! It couldn't be..." Kagome said in awe. "What's with the face, you guys don't think Sango would like me?" Miroku asked crossing his arms. "No, nothing like that...your just a bit of a perv." Kagome said with a shrug. "A bit? This dude IS a pervert!" Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh. "Ha ha, very funny guys." Miroku said sarcastically making Inuyasha and Kagome laugh.

"Ok, just to find my lucky necklace and I'll be good to go." she mumbled as she tied her black halter dress on. It was tight and hugged her in all the right places. And plus it was a little shimmery, so she was bound to get some attention. She felt it was time for her to go out on a date. After all, Kagome had Inuyasha. And Rin had Sesshomaru. And she, she had no one. 'Well, hopefully that's about to change.' she thought as she put on some pink lip gloss. She gave herself one more glance over in the mirror to make sure everything was in place then she put on her necklace. "Wow, you look hot!" came Kagome's voice from the doorway making Sango jump. "Oh Kagome, you scared me." Sango said putting a hand to her chest. "So, who's the lucky guy?" Kagome asked. "Um, I think you already know." she said as she touched up her eyeliner. "I do?" Kagome asked sitting down her bed. "Uh-huh." Sango replied grabbing her purse. "Love ya Kags, wish me luck!" Sango chirped her eyes shinning bright as she left the door. 'Hm, not even a clue...she must really be shy about it.' Kagome thought as she stood and walked out of the room following Sango down the stairs where Miroku was waiting.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku walked out of the shop. "Aw, don't they look so cute together?" Kagome cooed making Inuyasha roll his eyes. "If she's into the pervert thing." he said with a shrug receibing a slap on the arm from Kagome. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being negative, and come on. You have to help me put everything back where it belongs now that we got that ghost out." she said pulling him towards the spell room. "What!? Do you know how many ingredients and herbs you have, it'll take all night to do that." Inuyasha complaing. "Now, now Inuyasha don't complain. You're only making it harder on yourself." Kagome said in a sing song voice making Inuyasha sigh.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

Sango smiled as Miroku pulled out a chair for her. 'At least he's not being perverted.' she thought relief flooding her as she watched him sit down across from her. "Why Sango, I'm ashamed." Miroku said in a hurt tone. "What for?" Sango asked. "That you would think I would do such a thing on our first date." Miroku said picking up on how she was feeling, which made her blush a bit. "Stop reading me!" she hissed at him as the waiter sat menus in front of them. "Sorry, still haven't got control of my powers yet. So, what would you like to have?" Miroku asked as he looked down at his menu. "Ohh, this looks good and so does this...I can't choose." Sango said looking at the menu her mouth beginning to water as she saw all of the good food. "Get whatever you like, you deserve it." Miroku smiled as he watched Sango read over the menu. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman, and never had he gotten the pleasure of taking her out to dinner. That is until now. "I do?" Sango asked in suprise, she didn't think she deserved anything except a day off from the demon attacks.

Soon they had ordered they're meals, and were actually having a real converation for once, without him reaching to grope her at all! 'What's come over him?' she thought as she watched him sip his wine. 'He's being a complete gentleman. Which is a definite turn-on factor... and not to mention he looks good tonight.' she thought as she took a bite of her food. She saw Miroku look up at her as she finished the thought and she blushed. 'I felt that...' Miroku thought to himself smiling at her. "Can you believe Kagome didn't tell us she and Inuyasha were getting married, that's unfair." Sango said making Miroku chuckle. "But it was inevitable, with as much time they spend with eachother. And plus Kagome did heal the wounds in Inuyasha's heart." Miroku said nodding. "Wounds?" Sango asked, a little suprised. Miroku nodded, "See, every human...well anyone with emotions, has a heart right?" Miroku said to Sango. She nodded, "And that heart goes through traumas and trials, it's bound to take it's toll on some people." Miroku said. "Wow, didn't know you knew that much about emotions Miroku." Sango chuckled appraisingly, actually making Miroku's cheeks turn pink. She smiled, "Well, seeing as I'm an empath...I suppose I'm supposed to." Miroku said making Sango laugh.

"Thanks for the dinner Miroku, I really loved it." Sango said as they walked down the sidewalk a full moon up in the sky. "It was my pleasure. And I hope we can do this again some time." Miroku said to her. She blushed as she realized she would like to also. A couple passed them and the guy bumped into Miroku's shoulder. "Oh man..." Miroku said in a strained voice. "Miroku?" Sango said looking at him worry etched on her face. "Sorry Sango, please don't kill me..." Miroku whispered then he grabbed her by the shoudlers and kissed her. 'What is he...oh god...' Sango thought when their lips met. She closed her eyes and got lost in the moment, she wouldn't admit it, but he was a damned good kisser! They broke apart for breath. Sango opened her eyes and looked up at Miroku who was smiling down at her. "What?" Sango said blushing. "You didn't slap me." he said suprised. She shrugged and began to walk down the street. "You, you liked it didn't you? I felt it." he asked in a teasing voice catching up with her. "So what if I did, I'm human too y'know." she replied making him smiled. Miroku grabbed her and pulled her into his arms making her blush again. "Ah, Sango my love...I never thought this day would come." he said in a dramatic voice as his hand inched lower and lower until-SLAP! "Ow!" Miroku said as Sango tugged his arm and yanked him down the street.

"And what's with mauling me, eh? You could of just asked." Sango said to him as they neared the shop. "It's not my fault that couple back there was so horny, I couldn't control myself. And like you would't said yes anyways." Miroku said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah likely story." Sango muttered as they turned the corner. She blushed as the moment replayed in her head. 'No, stop thinking about it! KYAAA!' she screamed in her head as her face turned a deeper red every minute. They entered the shop and took their jackets off.

"Welcome home guys, how was the date?" Kagome's voice came form the kitchen. "Don't ask!" Sango replied. "It was awesome." Miroku said in a happy tone recieving a death glare from Sango. "You don't have to lie...I know how you feel, literally." Miroku said to her. "Shut up!" Sango yelled blushing some more. "Oooh, Sango's blushing. Did something happen?" Inuyasha asked as the two walked into the kitchen. "Yes." Miroku and Sango said in unison. "He mauled me!" she said pointing a finger at him. "He what?!" Rin exclaimed in a deadly tone, sitting on Sesshomaru's lap. "I did not, and it wasn't my fault!" Miroku said in a panicked tone as Kagome turned away from the stove with a meat cleaver in her hand. "You liar, you used that as an excuse." Sango said a sneaky smile on her face. "Ooh, that's mean Sango, real mean." he said to her knowing what she was doing.

"And how, exactly did he maul you?" Kagome asked. "Uh, well he...uh, do I really have to say it?" she asked blushing feeling butterflies come into her stomach when she thought about it. "Wait, she's blowing this whole thing out of porportion." Miroku said trying to save himself. "I am, am I?" Sango said crossing her arms. Miroku nodded, "Look, this couple walks by and the dude bumps my shoudler which in turn, makes me channels his feelings." Miroku said explaing in a rushed voice. "And that has to do with..." Rin said, telling him to go on. "The reason I kissed Sango." he said. "You what?!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin exclaimed in unison. "So Sango, did you like it? Was he a good kisser?" Rin asked in a teasing tone, making Sesshomary chuckle. "Shut up! I'm going t my room." she said blushing and going upstairs. "Dude, that means she likes it AND she likes you." Inuyasha said to Miroku, high fiving him."Hey, why are you high fiving?" Kagome asked them. "Just like guys, except my Sesshy. He isn't a perv like you guys." Rin said giving Sesshomary a kiss on the forehead. Inuyasha gagged which in turn, earned him a punch from Rin. Kagome and Miroku laughed.


	8. Happily Hurried: Part I

Wicca Who?

Chapter 8

Happily Hurried: Part 1

"Hurry, the demon's gonna be here in less than 15 second!" Rin screamed at Inuyasha and Kagome as she orbed back into the conservatory. "I'm sorry we'll just have to skip the vows. Ad lib!" Grams yelled at Kagome. "Inuyasha, I love you with my whole being, you know that?" Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha who nodded in return. She was wearing a snow white dress with a long trail, it wasn't really a traditional wedding dress. It was more of a silk robe that had A LOT of work done on it. "HURRY!" Sango and Miroku yelled rushing them. Inuyasha nodded, "And I love you, with every fiber of my being." Inuyasha said to her watching her smile up at him. "I now pronounce you two as one. No longer two seperat halves wandering the cosmos sesarching for eachother-" Grams began. "You may kiss the bride. Just kiss her!" Miroku yelled as a tornaedo began to blow throught the house. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they kissed despite the negative side of the day, they were finally together.

"Witch! There you are!" the big huge demon called from behind the mask he was wearing. "And there you go! Bye!" Sango yelled tossing a fireball at it, watching as it blew into peices, the mask falling to the ground without the demon behind it. "He's lucky it was my wedding day, or I personally would've killed him myself." Kagome said looking around at was once her beautiful handfasting ritual. Now it was just a jumble of broken glass and flowers due to the wind the demon had brought with him. "At least the cake is ok." Kagome sighed with relief as she looked over at it, with it's 6 layers (magically stacked of course) of chocolate cake with vanilla icing.

"Nooo!" Kagome yelled angry as she saw a demon like the same one Sango just blew up blink in. "You...not...ruin...my...wedding!" she yelled each time, waving her hands at him making explosions happen all over him until he just blew up in one big explosion. The shock wave of the shock pushed on the tall cake Kagome's eyes began to wonder. Kagome froze it in mid fall, looking at it sadly. "Might as well just let it go Kagome, there's nothing you can do." Grams smiled to her sadly. Kagome pouted, "But it was my cake!" Kagome whined tears beginning to come into her eyes. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in her arms as she looked away and flicked her hand at it. A slight sob escaping her when she heard it hit the floor with a loud splat. "I swear, I'm going down to the underworld and destroying every demon I see!" she said angrily hitching up her dress and beginning to walk out of the house.

"Don't worry pretty lady, I'll conjure you a new cake." came a childs voice. Rin looked around not noticing anything. "Hey, uh guys...I think he's in here." Sango said walking over to a bag that the demon had dropped. They opened it up and pulled out a small round mirror, where a little fox kit was trapped inside. "Thank Gods, I thought I was going stuck in there forever." he sighed as Kagome, Rin, and Sango crowed their faces around the mirror. "You will get me out right?" he asked. "Uh, I guess." Sango said in a confused voice. "You are the Blessed Ones, aren't you?" he asked. "Yeah yeah, now what about that cake conjuring thing you were talking about?" Kagome asked having a one track mind. "Kagome!" Grams scolded her making Inuyasha laugh in return. "What?" Kagome asked innocently. All she wanted was one itty bitty cake on her wedding say, was that too much to ask for?"My name's Shippo." he chirped happily. "How do we get you out?" Rin asked. Shippo chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, see that's the one thing I don't know." he said off handedly. Kagome sighed sadly, guess it _was _too much.

"Look, I'm gonna clean up here. Why don't you go change, and go help the girls out with that mirror." Grams said to Kagome sympathetically. '_I never thought my wedding would be like this. Dodging demons and helping trapped little boys out of mirrors!_ ' Kagome thought hitching her dress up again and walking up the stairs. She kept on tripping over the train and falling down the stairs. "Oh, dammit! Forget this!" Kagome schreeched, scaring all of her friends. She stood and focused and began to levitate up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, so far the only thing in the book is about an evil witch named Layla. Cursed you into the mirror- for getting all of her 7 daughters pregnant?!" Sango exclaimed reading the book. They all looked at Shippo with raised eyebrows. "Maybe we should just leave him in there." Rin said in a deadpan voice. "NO! See, she got the wrong demon here! The guy who really did it was some shape shifter who shifted into me and yaddah yaddah yaddah." Shippo said blushing at the thought. "HEY! I'm only 230 years old, I don't think about those kinda things yet." Shippo said. "230?" Kagome asked looking into the mirror, now clad in a pair of jeans and black tank top. "Well, that is how long I've been trapped in here." he sighed looking sad.

"Don't worry Shippo, we'll get you out. Promise." Kagome smiled down into the mirror. "But what I don't get, is that if the witch put you there why did those demons have the mirror?" Rin asked. "Ever since I was trapped in here I got passed down from each evil demon, witch, and anything else that was evil. So theycould harnass my powers and use it for themselves." he replied getting even more sad. "Aw! You're making him sad Rin!" Kagome cooed making Shippo smile. "It's ok, it's you who should be sad." Shippo said. "Why?" Kagome asked. "Your cake was ruined because of the demon that used me to find you...I'm SORRY!" Shippo wailed loudly big fat tears rolling down his face.

"ARG! What is that loud and horrible noise!" Inuyasha yelled angrily putting a hand over his sensitive ears. Not only was he mad he didn't get to go on a honeymoon with his wife, but she was being hogged by some snot-nosed brat trapped in a mirror! "Miroku, do you think I should go up there and smash that mirror, maybe then he'll come out." Inuyasha said. "That could work. Or you could just kill an innocent little boy and Kagome will blow you to peices." Miroku said in a happy-go-lucky voice. Inuyasha growled angrily and pressed down harder on his ears. "Someone just shut that kid up!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Is it too much to ask for a little time with his wife?

"Shippo, it's ok you can stop crying now." Sango said a little panicky. Boy, that kids had a set of lungs on him. "It's gonna be alright." Rin said resisting the urge to plug her ears. Kagome sighed, flipping through the book it didn't say anything else about Layla or the mirror. "Shippo, we might have to get you out." Kagome said over his crying and he instantly stopped, although tears were still streaming down his face. "Did the witch ever say anything about getting you out when she put you in there? Did she keep you anywhere safe?" she asked looking into the mirror. "Well, she kept me hanging on a wall where a soft thingy sat under me." he said in a wavering voice. Sango and Rin cooed at him saying he was 'SO CUTE!'.

"Looks like all we have to do is break it then." Kagome said happily. "You guys get little Shippo out, me and my husband are going on our honey moon! Love you guys!" she chirped and hurried out of the room. Sango and Rin lookiing after her. "I can't believe she just left us here, with you." Sango muttered looking down at the mirror. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Shippo asked indignantly, crossing his arms. "Don't get comfortable, we might just leave you in there." Sango said. Shippo and Rin gasped loudly in unison. "Sango!" Rin said slapping her on the arm making her laugh. "I was just joking, ok...here it goes." Sango said grabbing the mirror. "We're sorry if you die." Rin said sympathetically. Shippo gulped as the mirror flew out of Sango's hands and hit the floor, the glass shattering into tenny tiny peices.

Shippo faded out of the mirror and slowly her turned into a brigtht light that flew out of the mirror. The light landed on the ground and grew and grew untila frull grown Shippo was standing there. "Man it feels good to be back!" he smiled happily, his fangs shinning in the light. "Uh, you didn't look that old in the mirror." Sango said her eyebrows raised. "I was trapped there when I was still in my small form. I never thought I would get out of there, thank you!" he yelled scooping both Sango and Rin into his arms and twirling them around. "Wow, you're strong too!" Rin squealed as they twisted around.

Miroku went up the stairs and into the attic. When he opened the door he saw a very attractive man with Sango and Rin in his arms. "Just who the hell are you!?" Miroku asked loosing his composer as he eyed Sango. Sango shrugged innnocently as if saying: What did I do? "I'm Shippo, from the mirror." he said slowly as if Miroku were dumb. Sango and Rin giggled as he put them down. "Sorry about that, I was just so damn glad to be out of there. " he said sheepishly, blushing slightly. "It's ok, you were trapped in there for over 150 years I'd be happy to get out of there anytime." Rin said patting him on the shoulder. "Weren't you smaller?" Miroku asked suspiciously stepping closer so he could read him. "Yes I was, see that was part of the curse." Shippo said. "Uh-huh." Miroku said crosing his arms. He couldn't get anything from Shippo. So that either means he was telling the truth or he's really good at hiding his feelings.

They all walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "When are you leaving?" Miroku asked in a flat voice. " 'Roku!" Sango said slapping him in the arm. "What?" he asked innocently. "Here, you just sit down in here and we're gonna go talk." Rin smiled to Shippo, he nodded at her and she smiled. "You two. Come with me." she commanded going into the living room.

"Could ya be a little nicer to the boy, he was trapped in that mirror for 230 years!" Rin hissed at Miroku. "Well sorry, he doesn't look like a 'boy' to me. Who knows, what if he's a rapist or soemthing!" Miroku said over reactiing. "No he's not!" Sango said looking at Miroku like he was crazy. "Listen, Miroku quit being jealous. And Sango, please get with him already so he can quit being mean to Shippo!" she hissed at them then she turned and went back into the kitchen. "You were jealous?" Sango asked resisting the urge to smile anmd laugh. "No...ok, maybe just a little." he said holding up his fingers with a little bit of space between them. "Yeah right, you were jealous. And I don't need empath powers to know that." Sango said laughing making Miroku blush. "Stop laughing." Miroku said crossing his arms. "Oh Miroku, you don't have to worry. I'm all yours." she said hugging him. "Well in that case..." he said then leaned down to kiss her, his hand inching lower and lower until-SMACK! "Sorry, automatic reaction! Are you ok?" Sango asked worried looking at him. "I'm good..." Miroku said in a dazed tone, his eyes glazed over. Sango shook her head and laughed, that was just like Miroku.

"Here ya go." Sango said to Shippo an hour later, setting a plate of food in front of him. "So, where are you gonna go now?" Rin asked sitting on the counter. Shippo shrugged as he ate. "Don't know, maybe I'll go sightseeing. See how the world has changed in 230 years." he smiled his eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing the world. "You're a free spirit, I like that." Rin smiled. As she was capable of going any where by orbing, she was a free spirit herself. "Maybe I'll go with you." she chirped happily. "Oh no you won't." came Kagome's voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Why not!?" she whined. "Cause, I need you around just incase a demon attacks and you need to orb me and Yash here." Kagome said as she made her suitcases hover down the stairs behind her. She put her hands down, slowly making her suitcase fall to the ground. "OK, but only cause it's your honeymoon." Rin pouted crossing her arms. "And wouldn't Sesshy get mad if he heard you were orbing around the world with a demon you freed from a mirror? He might even kill Shippo." Inuyasha said although he sounded kinda happy. "No matter, I can take him." Shippo said crossing his arms and tilting back in his chair. "Yeah right, you fight Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha laughed. He laughed even harder when Shippo fell out of his chair and rolled onto the floor.

BAM!! SSHHHHHH (glass breaking)!! BOOOOOOOM!

"What the hell! You, stay here!" Kagome yelled to Shippo "Keep him company Miroku." Sango said as she and Rin followed Kagome to the source of the sounds. In the room stood a girl who didn't look so good from the wound on her arm and one of the same demons that had crashed Kagome's wedding. "What is this, Hotel Demon?" Kagome said angrily as Rin orbed an athame through it, making it burst into flames. "Sorry about that, but I was told that you could help me." the girl said holding her arm. "Oh god..." Sango said watching as blood dripped down her arm and onto the floor.

The girls had hurried her into the kitchen where they could clean her up. "So that was..." Kagome asked the girl as he healed her arm, her hands glowing bright orange. "Wow...thanks." the girl said in an awed voice rubbing her newly healed arm. "Your welcome, so the demon. Who was it?" Kagome said in a hurried tone. "Excuse Kagome, she's a bit in hurry today. Ya know how those newlyweds can be." Rin chuckled then then widened her eyes at Kagome as if saying: 'What the hell is up with you?' Kagome shurgged and rolled her eyes.

"That, was...I don't know...but he's one of those voodoo demons. I don't know why but I've been getting chased around all day." the girl said. "Your name is?" Sango smiled. "Oh, I'm Tori. And you don't have to introduce yourselves." Tori smiled, then pointed at Kagome. "You're Kagome. You're Sango, and you're Rin." she said pointing at each of them. "We are!" Rin said in a mock suprised voice. "You're my favorite." Tori smiled leaning towards Rin. "HA! About time I got some love around here." she said with a proud smile.

Kagome laughed and looked at Tori, she noticed she was very young. "How old are you Tori?" Kagome asked. "Oh, I'm 16...turn 17 next month. So, ya gonna kill the big demon who's trying to kill me?" Tori asked putting a nervous hand to her necklace. Kagome nodded then looked down at her necklace, "Oh, you study Wicca?" Kagome asked looking at the necklace and putting a hand to her own. Tori nodded proudly, "Yep. In just in time to, I found out I was a witch in the same year." she smiled. "Your parents know?" Kagome asked curiously.

Tori frowned and shook her head. "Yeah, but they don't understand even if I did tell them on 5 diffrent languages. After all, they think Wicca is morally wrong and worshiping the devil and blah, blah, blah." she said. Kagome scoffed, "I know right!" she said angrily. "It gets tiring." Tori sighed. They looked at eachother and began laughing. Rin and Sango smiled at the two, they seemed to get along well.

Kagome gave Tori some tea then went up stairs, to pacify her husbands for just a few more hours longer."Sorry Inuyasha, but honeymoons gonna have to wait." Kagome said in an aplogetic tone to Inuyasha 15 minutes later. "I know...man! We might never get a honeymoon, won't we." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into his arms. "Don't be so negative, at least this time it's to save someone's life." she said in a bright tone. Then leaned up on her toes and kissed him. She turned away to leave when they broke apart but Inuyasha pulled her back and kissed her again. "Whoa..." was all Kagome whispered her face red. "Now that, is a kiss." he chuckled making her smile. She jumped when she heard a blood curdling scream from downstairs. "What the hell was that?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, you stay here." Inuyasha said rushing out of the room. "Wait for me!" Kagome said rushing after him.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, she was stuck inside a forcefeild and it was slowly draining out her power. She turned and looked at Rin, she was in the same forcefeild. "Time to meet your death." came a deep voice. '_Noooo, not the voodoo demon!' _ she thought to herself as she turned around. No, it wasn't the voodoo demon. It was 4 of them! "Come back here!" one of them screamed chasing after Kagome. "Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed, throwing an energy ball at the demon that was after his wife and blowing him up. "ARGH!" he yelled a few minutes later as he was hit from behind by one of the demons with a fireball.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as a one of the demon's forcefield was put up around him also, and began draining his powers. "Oh man..." she growled out angrily. She turned to one of the demons and waved her hand at it, putting all of her anger into making him fly and hit the wall. She blew him up and turned to the other two. "Grab the girl, we can't take her on!" one of them yelled to the other. "Oh no you don't!" she said in anger, freezing the demon who was going for Tori. She turned around and looked at the last one standing. "Uh oh." was all he said. "You got that right buddy." she snarled at him then blew him up. "WOO! Go Kagome...now could ya please get us out of here." Sango said weakly from in the air.

30 minutes later...

"Oh man...I thought I was gonna die!" Tori said wrapped up in a blanket next to Sango and Rin. The last demon stood frozen in front of them, his scary teeth bared at them. Kagome mumbled in anger to herself as she looked around her house, which had been destroyed in the battle. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled as the demon had unfroze. She ducked as a fireball was thrown over her head. "Oh ho ho ho!" Kagome laughed in anger as she stood and froze him again. "If he unfreezes one more time, he's dead." she said sweeping up some glass. "Are you sure he's frozen this time?" Tori squeaked out in fear as she scooted closer to Rin. "Positive, this time it'll stick." Kagome smiled then turned to Inuyasha who was sitting down wrapped in a blanket also.

"Why am I so cold?" he asked her in an irritated voice. He'd never been cold in his life, so it was a new and uncomfortable expierence for him. "Because, you almost lost your powers. And not to mention your life." Kagome said putting down the broom and sitting down in his lap. "Now, to interrogate the demon." she said looking up at the demon who was froze in her living room. "Ooh, can we just kill him?" Sango growled out and put her hand out, a fireball appearing in it. "No, we need to find out who hired him to go after Tori." Rin said. "THEN, you could blow him up." Tori chirped happily making them all chuckle. "Well, here goes nothing." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha then stood walking in front of the demon.

She unfroze his head and crossed her arms. "Hi there." she said sarcastically to him. He looked around and eveyone waved half gheartedly at him. He looked down at himself and saw he was moving. "What is this? What did you do to me!" he said angrily his wild eyes boring into Kagome's. "I froze you, and if you don't tell me who hired you, I'm going to let my friend Sango here barbecure you." she smiled motioning over to Sango who was playing with a fireball. His eyes widened slightly but her smirked. "I won't tell you anything." he snarled out.

Kagome turned to look at her friends who motioned for her to continue. "Ok, then I guess I'll just..." she trailed off as she focused on his right hand and waved her hands at it, making it explide. The demon screamed loudly, making Tori jump and plug her ears. Kagome fake hissed in pain as she knew it had to hurt. "Yeah...that smarts doesn't it? Tell me, who hired you?" she said in a dangerous voice. "Never! I won't tell!" he panted in between gasps of pain, his eyes closed. "Oh, really?" Kagome asked him eyeing his other arm and putting her hands up. "Wait, wait...I'll tell you." he said "Anything you want, just don't blow me up anymore." he added "That's more like it." Kagome said putting her hands down.

"So, this demon named Kris, is after Tori because she's the, Legandary Power?" Sango asked the demon in confusion 15 minutes later. He sighed. "Are all you witches this dumb?" he asked after he had explained. "No, actually. We're smart enough to do this." Sango said conjuring a fireball and raising it to throw. "Wait Sango, we still need him. After we're done you can blow him up!" Tori said putting her hand on her arm. "Fine. But I wanna blow him up." she said narrowing her eyes at the demon who gulped loudly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Happily Hurred: Part II

Wicca Who?

Chapter 9

Happily Hurried: Part II

Kagome sat in her chair tapping her foot angrily. "Kagome, relax we'll get the demon. So don't worry." Sango told her then turned around and continued sweeping up the demon ashes. "I know...the demon told us everything he knew-" Kagome began, a nervous yet confusing feeling was in her stomach and she didn't know why. "We made sure of that!" Rin said determined making Kagome smiled relunctantly as she continued tapping her foot. "But I still can't help the fact that I feel like we're missing something." she said in a pondering tone as she ran all of the info over in her mind again.

"Look, I know you guys can do it. I mean, you're the most powerful witches in the magical world. Right?" Tori said through a mouthful of chocolate. "Listen, you really shouldn't eat before a demon vanquish. It can get a little nasty." Sango said apathetically to Tori, patting her on the shoulder. "As soon as I write a summoning spell, which is harder than it looks! So shhh!" Kagome said putting a finger to her lips. Something was not right, but yet there was nothing wrong at least she felt that way. Confusing huh?

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed. "And what is so funny?" Kagome snapped at him a slight playful tone in her voice. "Here Kagome, let me do it." Rin said patting Kagome on the back. Kagome smiled and stood happily, she was more for the fighting type although she was good at writing spells also. She turned and looked at her sisters, she normaly would've been the only one here, alone... writing spells to fight a demon, on her own. But now, she wasn't alone and it was a comforting thought. "Take it away." she said sliding her hands into her pockets and leaning against the back of the couch.

"What's so hard about writing a spell anyway?" Tori asked after she had finished pigging out. "Lots of things actually..." Kagome said. "You have to get the ryhming right, make sure that you're specific enough to where the magic doesn't do the wrong thing...basically it's just a lot of rhyming and predicting." Kagome smiled. She turned and smiled as she saw Miroku and Shippo walking into the room, and they were finally getting along!

"Ok, you guys have the potion?" Kagome asked. They nodded. "Spell?" she checked. They nodded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" Rin said to Tori who had stepped in a line with them. "To kill the demon." she said in a slow voice, as if Rin was retarted. "No! It's WAY too dangerous." Rin said crossing her arms. Tori dropepd her jaw and let out an angry sigh. "This is NOT fair!" she said in a childish voice.

"Not fair? We're the ones who are trying to save you!" Rin said, making Tori in turn cross her arms. "Man, I just need a little more experience. This isn't the first time I've fought a demon." Tori said. "Yeah, but you obviously do it badly since you came here bleeding all over the place." Sango jumped in jokingly. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she said innocently shurgging. "Look, just stay back, _way, way, WAY _ back, there with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. They'll protect you." Rin said smiling. Inuyasha frowned at the last sentence but didn't care, Kagome would kill him if he didn't. And he didn't want to die before their honeymoon! Tori turned and smiled. "Maybe this won't be so bad." Tori said smiling at the guys.

"Oh, dogboy's married. To me!" Kagome said in a casual and poliet voice, but kinda held a dangerous lacing around it. As if warning : 'You touchie, you die.' Inuyasha smiled and held in laugh. "That's my woman." he said proudly making the room burst into laughter, he joined in, all of them enjoying the quaint moment before they went into the conservatory and summoned a demon. "You're the one he's married to! Lucky!" Tori said in an awed voice, she had thought Inuyasha was the cutest anyway. Inuyasha was thinking about what was about to happen. In fact, he was little nervous underneath it all. Of course he believed Kagome and the others could handle whatever was thrown at them, but they had no idea what demon it was and what kind of power he had.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Sango asked as the walked intothe conservatory taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "As ready as we'll ever be." Rin and Kagome said in unison, then chuckled. "Ya know, I used to battle demons but it was nothing like this." Sango mumbled to herself as they all leaned over the peice of paper. Kagoem chuckled after she read over the spell. "This is the best you could come up with?" she asked in a teasing tone. "I was under pressure." Rin whined in return under her breath. They all took a deep breath and began to chant:

_Evil Morg of fire and bones_

_Who hides in shadows of the unknown_

_come to those who want you near_

_come to us and settle here_

After a while they stopped and looked in front of them. "Where is he?" Kagome said a little fidgity. Suddenly they heard this sound like a whirlpool or something. "You guys hear that?" Sango said looking around. Rin turned around and gasped grabbing Kagome and Sango's arm. "He's here. And I don't think he came for tea." she said her voice quivering a bit. They all turned and they're eyes widened

Rising out of a whirlpool of darkness out of the ground came a large demon, in a huge cloak. Kagome could see glowing red eyes and super long teeth. "Ah!" Kagome yelled throwing the potion at him. The stepped back as it hit him, he screamed as the potion began to burn him across his chest. Their eyes went even wider when he didn't burn him all of the way. "Oh my god." Sango muttered under her breath.

"Stupid wench!" the demon growled as it raised it's clawed hand to throw an energy ball at them. They all split up, jumping out of the way. "Why isn't he dead?" Rin said confused. Kagome was asking herself the same question. She threw her potion, hoping if the first one burned this one would too. The demon screamed in pain as the burn spread, glowing deep red. Sango put her hand up, making a fireball and throwing it at him. The demon screamed louder as it burned him, then a swattle of dark orbs began to appear below him. "I will return, witches!" the demon snarled, making the hair on the back of their necks stand up. Rin tossed her potion hoping to get him one last time but before it could hit him he was gone, the potion fell, hitting hard wood floor and shattering. "Well, that went well." Kagome said sarcsatically burshing her rustled hair back into place. Sango and Rin sighed, rolling their eyes at her.

"What the hell was that!?" Rin said pacing as they sat in the kitchen. "We don't know, just calm down Rin." Kagome said rubbing her temples as she sat at the table. This wasn't supposed to be happening, she was supposed to be on her honeymoon with Inuyasha, and hopefully conceiving her first child buy now. "Calm down? You want me to calm down, when a demon _we_ summoned to vanqish, was immune to our potions. What are we going to do, what if he's like, immune to witch magic or something?" Rin said a kind of panicked tone coming into her voice. "He's not, you saw him burn." Kagome said trying to create some calm so she could think. "At least not yet, he's halfway there." Sango said with a nod. "Not helping." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Sango. "Sorry, just saying the truth. We have to take up the offensive now, before it's too late." Sango said.

"And what are we going to do, summon him again? He'll be expecting that." Kagome said setting her chin on her hand. "So, we'll be more prepared, we'll have a plan and everything." Sango said nodding determinely. "We will?" Rin said stopping her pacing and turning to face Sango. "Yes, we will." Sango smiled, then stood and motiioned for them to follow her. Rin turned to Kagome a sort of apologetic smile on her face, "Sorry the demons ruined your wedding day." she said. "It's ok, no worries." Kagome sighed, a slight bit of sadness to her smile. Rin turned and followed Sango out of the kitchen. "Um, Inuyasha, could you and the other guys keep Tori occupied. Show her the Book of Shadows or something to keep her out of the way. We don't want her getting hurt if the demon comes back." Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha looked at her, a worried look on his face. "What?" Kagome smiled taking hold of his hand. "Nothing, just wondering if you guys are going to be all right, you won't let me protect you. You want me to protect Tori, and that's good and all. But I want to protect you, you're my wife." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome sighed putting a hand to Inuyasha's face, smiling at him. "And I love that you do. But I can protect myself, I've been doing this for years now." Kagome said softly then she kissed him when he opened his mouth to say something. "And besides, you want me to leave the girl I'm supposed to keep safe with a perverted empath and a conjurer? They don't have any actice powers." Kagome said. "Hey, we resent that!" Miroku and Shippo said in unison making Kagome giggle. "I didn't mean anything bad by it." she smiled. She turned to Inuyasha and hugged him. "I just want you to be safe." Inuyasha whispered into her hair, making her want to back out of the demon vanquish. But of course she couldn't just let an innocent person be killed by that said demon. "I will be safe, after all you're here." she smiled. "Kagome!" came Sango's yell. "Well, gotta get to work." Kagome said turning away to go upstairs, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "I love you Kagome." he said to her, looking into her eyes. "I love you too." she smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. '_He makes it so hard to leave!' _ she thought not wanting to pull away. "Kagome!" this time Rin's impatient scream. "Get ready for our honerymoon when this is over, 'kay?" Kagome said, a mischief sparkle in her eye. "Yes, ma'am." Inuyasha said drawled pulling her in for another kiss. "KAGOME!" Rin and Sango screamed in unison. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart, Kagome rolling her eyes making Inuyasha laugh.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**"Those **_**stupid**_** witches!" the Morg demon hissed as he dabbed some smelly potion on it. Slowly the wound was beginning to heal, but not fast enough. '**_**The will pay!' **_** he thought as he stood and walked over to huge cauldron he had in the middle of the cave he lived in. There suddenly came a soft chuckle of laugher, "I knew this would happen..." came a womans voice. The demon turned around, wincing from his wound. "Who's there!" he called out an energy ball appearing in his left hand. "Disarm, and I will show myself...if you don't then I will be forced to, uh, use some polite force." the voice said, a dangerous tone to it. The Morg demon growled and relunctantly disarmed, although he was ready to fire at any time. There was a rustle of cloth dragging on the floor as a pale old woman emerged from the shadows. She had long hair, almost straw like it was so dry looking. Her skin had a yellow tint to it and her eyes were sickly gray color. **

**"Who are you?" the demon growed, barring his long teeth at her. "I am the Oracle, that is all you need to know." she said continuing to step forward, looking around at his cave. She huffed then looked at the demon sideways. "You demons, always living in such filth." she snarled, then turned to fully face him. His growling got louder. "What reason do you give me not to kill you now?" he said taking a step forward. "Simply. You can't. I am far too powerful for a mere demon like you to destroy." she said folding her arms as if daring him to try. "Now, if you want to kill those witches, I suggest you wait until later. For a hasty decision will surely rush you to your death." the Oracle said in a serous tone. "You don't expect me to take your advice?" the demon growled out in an amused tone. He began to laugh, almost more of a demon roar. "Listen you old hag, I listen to know one. I suggest you leave before I kill you." he said raising an energy ball in his hand. "Not as if you could, but I'll leave. Only to watch you die." the Oracle said, then she began to shimmer out of sight. "Stupid old crone." the demon growled turning back around to his cauldron. "Those witches will pay, for sure." he growled gripping the edges of it.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ok, so when he appears, we gave to throw all of the potions one at a time. Me, then you, then you." Sango said pointing to Rin then Kagome. "Wouldn't work if we threw them all at once?" Kagome asked looking at the potions brewing in the cauldrons. "No, I add ingredients that can't be mixed together all at once. Ya don't know what'll happen if they are." Sango said stiring one of them. "Look at you, Miss.Superwitch." Kagome said in ateasing tone. "Well, since I learned from a superwitch I don't see why I can't be one too." she said in a fake vain tone, making them all laugh.

"But remember, since these are really powerful, a little will go a long way." Sango said picking up an eyedrope and taking some potion out and putting it in a vial. "That's all?" Rin asked her eyebrow rising. "Yep, that is all." she said putting a cork in it. "Now, what's the second part of the plan?" Kagome asked. When we summon him and throw the potions, you have to freeze him in midvanquish then we will banish him to the astral plane." Sango said. "Whoa, you thinked hard on this didn't you?" Kagome said impressed. "Well, the BOS said that the Morg demon is a ghost of the astral plane, but somehow he got free. So I guess he had to feed off of witches magic or something to stay alive." Sango said. "All those other poor witches." Rin said shaking her head.

"Wait, don't you need a spell to do that?" Rin said looking at Sango. "Exactly, we are going to write one, that uses ALL of our powers. That way he will definetly be sent to the astral plane, and since you don't have powers there he will be vanquished! Problem solved." Sango smiled. "You're a life saver!" Rin said hugging Sango. "Ditto!" Kagome said hugging her also. "I feel the love and all but, I can't feel the air going into my lungs!" she said in a sophicating voice. "Oh, sorry." "My bad" came their apologies as they let go. "My bad?" Kagome asked looking at Rin. "Yeah. Like, 'I'm sorry.' " she said in an 'it's-obvious' tone. "Whatever." Kagome said rolling her eyes with a smile.

Suddenly the wind in the spell room began to pick up. "Whoa, in coming guys! I think he deicided to come to us!" Kagome yelled over the wind, putting up a hand to sheild her face from the searing wind. "Insolent witches! Do you think I would come here unprepared, like last time?" the demon cackeled. "Now!" Sango yelled and she threw her potion. Kagome shoulder's dropped a bit when it did nothing. Then Rin threw here's and it was small explosion under the demon. Then Kagome threw her's and almost screamed when she saw it explode, big time explode! "Freeze him now Kagome!" Sango yelled and Kagome did, putting extra emphasis on the freeze. "Oh, my, god." came Tori's voice from the doorway as she saw a demon in mid eplotion, his body contorted in what look like a painful way. "We don't have a spell, hurry quick let's make one up." Rin said in a panicked tone.

"Um, I don't know..." Kagome muttered racking her brain for some rhymes.

_Evil, darkness terror removed_

_Destroy this evil which we've enured_

Kagome said, fumbling as she guessed at words.

_Never shall he live again_

_to steal what wasn't his to gain_

Rin said coming up with a pretty quick rhyme then they all turned to Sango, who's eyes widened.

_Banish this Morg to the astral plane_

Sango finished, they gasped when he suddenly unfroze a blue light began to surround him. "No! What did you do-" he began as he exploded, blue light shinning in the room. "AHHH!" they all screamed when the wave of the explosion hit them and sent them flying across the large room. "Ow!" Sango moaned when she sat up, the room a wreck. "Is he gone?" Rin asked sitting up and blowing a peice of hair out of her face. "Kagome?" Sango said getting up and walking to Kagome, who was laying motionless on the floor. "Uh, yoo-hoo! Kagome?" Rin said snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Levmelone!" she said in one big word, rolling over on her side. "Get up! The demon's gone." Sango said shaking her. "What? Demon? Where?!" she said sitting up and raising her hands, Rin screamed as Kagome made a lamp nearby explode. "GEEZ! Jumpy much." Kagome snorted standing up and rubbing her head. "You ok?" Sango asked checking the knot on her head.

"Is everyone ok, we heard the explosion from the living room." Inuyasha rushed in, immediately going to Kagome. "Everything's fine, the demon is dead and we are free to live our lives. At least until the next demon attack." Kagome said brightly, then winced when Inuyasha touched the knot on her head. "See, everything is not fine." he said nodding. "It's just a knot. You should've seen me before I learned to heal, it was awful." she smiled wrapping her arms around Inuyasha. "Hey, minor in the room. None of the lovey dovey stuff." Tori said walking into the room all of the way, Miroku and Shippo following her. "What happened in here?" Shippo said looking around at the broken lamp and the papers and books thrown every where. "A demon vanquish, that's what." Rin chirped brightly. "Oooh." Shippo said with a nod.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT...

"Hey, where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Tori asked, a jacket Rin had gave her around her. "Oh, she's on her honeymoon with Inuyasha. She deserves it." she smiled her brown curly hair bouncing with her nod. "She does, doesn't she. She's so nice. Just like all of you guys. Thank you for saving me." Tori smiled. "No prob', it's our job. Or it someone came to be our job." Sango joked making Tori laugh. "I'll miss you guys." she said her voice saddening. "Wha-why so sad?" Rin said suprised at her sudden change of mood. "Nothing, it's just that I have to go home now, and I'm late. I just can't go home and say : 'Sorry I missed curfew, some demons were after me but the Blessed Ones helped me out.' If only I could." she muttered the last hald to herself. "Maybe we could explain something, help get you out of trouble." Sango said beginning to feel sad also. The life of a witch is a challenging one indeed.

"Don't worry about me, soon I'll be 18 and be able to leave on my own. Who knows, maybe I can start my own coven." she said confidently making Sango and Rin smile. "Call us when you do." Sango smiled giving her a hug as they neared the door. "Here's our number, maybe we can get together on a sabbat or esbat soon. That is if you're parents would let you." Rin said giving Tori a peice of paper. "Thanks guys!" she said hugging both of them one more time, making them laugh. "You know it's cool. I've never really met any other witces before." she smiled. "Well hopefully that'll change when you turn 18, the world's full of magic. It's not hard to find." Rin said. "You sure you want to walk home by yourself?" Sango asked as she opened the door. "Who say's I'm walking?" she said smiling smugly at them, then her form spread into bits of particles and zoomed off into the air, gaining height in the night sky. "That girl is something else." Rin laughed as they closed the door. The bell on the other side of the house rang, signaling someone was entering. "Oh, oh, customer! Maybe it's a cute guy!" Rin said happily. "What about Sesshy?" Sango said using her nickname. "Of course, no one can even compare to my Sesshy." Rin said walking to the front with Sango. "Yeah? How?" Sango said with a smile. "Well, he treats me so, so well and he tells me he loves me AND he gives me mulitple orgas-" Rin began. "TOO MUCH INFO!-" she said to Rin then turned to the woman who was standing at the cashier desk looking at some of the things behind there-"How may I help you?" she smiled kindly at the lady.

With Kagome and Inuyasha...

Kagome and Inuyasha laid in a soft bed, wrapped in white blankets. Kagome sighed as she traced circles on Inuyasha's chest with her finger, listening to his heartbeat. "You know, if you had of told me when we first met that we get married, I would've never believed you." she chuckled. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked running a hand up and down her arm. "Just that we can't control who we fall in love with, and it just so happens...that I am madly in love with you." she said with a smile, rolling over to lay on top of him. Suddenly Inuyasha burst out laughing. "What?" Kagome said, sweatdropping slightly as he continued to laugh. "I'm trying to be romantic, and you're laughing!" she said sitting up and stradling him. That only made him laugh harder. "Stop laughing." Kagome laughed her cheeks reddening slightly. "Sorry Kagome...it's just that you're, so damnd cute...and you make me so happy, I can't help but laugh." he smiled a fang poking over his lip, very sexy by the way. "But still, I don't see why you had to bite me." she said reaching up and fingering the two holes in her neck, which were now healing into some sort of symbol although Kagome sould not see yet. "I told you, part of the Mate's Mark. It'll keep other demons from trying to make you their mate, and plus. Not we have a connection, stronger than blood even." Inuyasha smile proudly, leaning down to kiss it. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine as she melted into Inuyasha's hold her eyes closed in pure bliss, making Inuyasha laugh again. "Shut up, you big meanie. Taking advantage of me like that." she said poking him.

"You know, when I first saw you I though you were one of those crazy girl that wear black all of the time. You know, those psychotic serial killer ones?" Inuaysha said. "Are you for real?!" Kagome exclaimed her jaw falling down, although she wanted to laugh. She knew he didn't mean anything about it, they were telling eachother everything they haven't told eachother for the 10 months they've been together. "Yes, I'm serious. But, I saw you wasn't all bad when you healed me though, how do you do that by the way?" Inuyasha asked pulling her down to hold her. "You really wanna know?" she asked as he rubbed circles on the small of her back. "Yes, I do." he said. She sat up, her elbows around him. "With love. That's the key." she said softly as she looked into his eyes, then she leaned down to kiss him.

**Boy was this gonna be long honeymoon...**

BACK WITH SANGO, RIN, MIROKU, AND SHIPPO

"What the hell did you do!?" Rin yelled at Sango and Shippo, who were looking at the ground. Miroku just stared, his mouth to the floor. There was a huge hole in the wall and no one was telling them why. "Well, uh..." Sango trailed off then nudged Shippo, who was really to blame actually. "I..I sorta...well...maybe...I conjured a giant out of the book." Shippo said picking up a thick bound book, then winced expecting to hear Rin screaming at her. He looked at her and wished he hadn't. If looks could kill, Shippo would be dead and gone by now. "Kagome and Inuyasha are out of the house for only four days and the house falls apart!" Miroku exclaimed, they HAD to fix this and fast, a peice of plaster from the ceiling fell on his head as he said that. Ironic huh? "Look, all we got to do is find the giant and Shippo can put him back in the book, right?" Sango said turning to look at him. She frowned and felt panic set in when Shippo's face looked grim. "Well, it's not that easy." Shippo said hesitatnly noticing Sango's glare. "What do you mean? You conjured it out, so conjure it back in!" she exclaimed and began to pace. "Oh man, Kagome and Inuyasha are supposed to be coming back today and there's a big hole in the kitchen wall AND a giant on the loose in Tokyo!" Sango said pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. "Sango, just calm down. We'll fix this." Miroku said putting a comforting hand to her shoulder. Sango nodded thankful for Miroku to be there. "You're feeling what I'm feeling, aren't you?" she asked looking at him. "Well, it's not that hard. Considering panic and anger radiating off of you in waves, I think I can actually see it." Miroku smiled kissing her on the forehead making her relax a bit and she stopped pacing.

"Aha! I got it!" Sango said energeticly. "Rin, you and Shippo orb all over Tokyo and see if you can find the giant. Meanwhile, I am going to scry for him." Sango said, since she didn't have any orbing power or anything like that. "You can't find him, giants are hidden by cloaks of magic. Guess we'll have to go with the orbing thing." Rin said with a sigh. "How do you know that?" Sango asked. "Believe it or not, I actually study the Craft, and try to master it." she said in an airy tone. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sango asked grabbing hold of Rin's hand. "Nothing, that you're just a bit irresponsible when it comes to magic." Rin said as in that same 'Isn't-it-obvious-' tone, as she orbed them away. "Guys, let's just hurry and find the giant so we can get this over with." Shippo said, ending their arguing.

These three persons had the same goal: Fing the giant, put it back in the book before Inuyasha and Kagome get home from their honeymoon.

_**So, whaddya think? Hope you guys like it enjoy. Well, I'm going to bed cause there's some creepy noises going on outside and I'm beginning to get a little freaked out. Maybe I shouldn't of watch that anime called Ghost Hunt. You know that one where they hunt ghosts that makes all the creepy noises and stuff? **_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**P.S. I'm beginning to freak my own self out, lol **_


	10. Happily Hurried: Part III

Wicca Who?

Chapter 10

Happily Hurried: Part III

"Do we have to leave today?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome lit candles at the dinner table, they were down to a few hours left of their honeymoon, and were spending it with a candle lit dinner. "Yes we do, the world could fall prey to evil with me and my sisters, remember?" Kagome smiled as Inuyasha came up behind her, trailing his hand down her sides, making her laugh. "I may have forgotten a thing, or two." he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. Kagome smiled and he began kissing down to her neck, kissing the mate mark also. It had healed into the Triple Moon symbol, showing the cycle of the moon waxing, full moon, and waning. "You're making it hard for me to say no, you know that?" she asked turning around and putting her arms around his neck. "Hm, maybe that means I'm doing my job." he said said smugly then leaned down to kiss her. "Maybe..." Kagome said when they broke apart, her lips red from kissing him so much today.

"I hope nothing happened to the house while we were gone, it would be bad to be homeless with all the demons that are out to get us." Kagome chuckled as Inuyasha pulled out her chair for her. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sango and Rin have it all undercontrol." Inuyasha said pouring some white wine. He sat down and grabbed Kagome's hand that was on the table, rubbing his thumb across her hand. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, her eyes shinning with happieness. Never had she thought she'd get married at 20, but hey, she wasn't complaining. She wanted to find love, and now she has it. "I love you too." Inuyasha said meaning every word. (A/N: So much fluff I'm beginnign to choke on it,lol)) "Cheers, to us." Inuyasha said taking his wine glass. "Cheers." Kagome smiled as she took hers and clinked glasses with him, then sipped it. Their eyes never leaving eachothers.

WITH THE GANG

"Where in seven hells are we!?" Miroku yelled as Rin had orbed them in the middle of a forest. "Well, I just orbed to the nearest magical source I sensed. We really will have to orb all over Tokyo to find this stupid giant." Rin huffed crosing her arms. "If, _someone_, hadn't of conjured the giant in the first place!" Sango shot at Shippo who narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, I just wanted to conjure a fairy. But noooo! You said: 'Can't you do something bigger?' " Shippo said mimicking Sango in a hideously high pitched voice. "I do NOT sound like that!" she yelled at him.

"Uh, guys we're about to have company. I just had a preminition and it wasn't a nice one." Miroku said putting a finger in his ears and wiggling it, he will never get used to the way his ears ring when he gets one. But they just ignored him and continued their arguing. "Puny humans!" came a demonic roar as the earrth began to shake, something big was coming this way. Shippo and Sango's voices quieted down, feeling something very bad was about to happen. "What's that?" Sango asked looking around for the source of the sound. "I tried to tell you, I had a preminition and a dem-" Miroku began. "Watch out!" came Rin's yell and she pushed Sango and Miroku down, a blaze of fire blowing over their heads. They looked up and saw a huge demon that stood about 9 feet tall, and seemed to be made of rocks and lava. "Let's get outta here!" Shippo yelled his voice quivering. "You know, you're pretty wimpy for a man." Sango shot at him and Shippo stuck his tounge out at her. "I second what Shippo said!" Rin screamed as the demon took in a deep breath to blow more fire at them. Everyone grabbed onto Rin and she orbed them out, just as the fire hit where they were sitting.

"Look, let's just forget about the giant, and focus on fixing that whole in the wall." Sango said when they had landed, then she looked around. "Hey, guys, I think this time we'll be more lucky." Shippo said walking forward to the forest. "Who has the book?" he asked. "I do, right here." Miroku said giving him the big book. "Good, now Sango. Since the giants weakness is fire, I'll need you to chase him this way." Shippo said. "Wait. You mean we found him? Already?" Sango asked. Shippo nodded, "At least I think I have." he chuckle. "Well this better be it, because we got about only 5 hours to fix that wall." Rin said as they began to walk through the forest. "Stupid giant..." Sango muttered on her breath as she got mud on her white chimmy choos.

WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA

"What do you think their gonna say when we come back early?" Kagome asked as she packed her bags. "I don't know, maybe something like: What are you doing back?" Inuyasha said smugly making Kagome roll her eyes. "Nevermind, do you have everything?" Kagome asked zipping her big yellow bag close, she's used it for as long as she could remember. "Yeah, but are you sure this little potion thingy is gonna work? What if we get thrown into an alternate universe or something?" he said apprehensively. He still wasn't good with magical traveling, it felt as if his organs were always being left behind. Kagome giggled and hugged Inuyasha, "Don't worry, we're gonna get home in one peice." she smiled then kissed him, making him feel at least a little better. "OK, so you ready?" Inuyasha asked. "Almost just let me get the potion, aha! Here we go!" she chirped happily pulling a small vial with a cork in it. "Too bad the honeymoon had to end so soon." Inuyasha said in a whistful tone making Kagome smile even wider. "Maybe when we get home it can continue, ne?" she asked with a glint in her eye that made him smile. "I'll count on that." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist. "Well, bombs away!" she said tossing the potion down right in front of their feet, a big puff of smoke in the air and a smudge mark on the ground was the only sign that they had been there.

Kagome sighed as they appeared in her living room. "Man, that was fun! We should go there again for out aniversa...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" she exclaimed seeing a huge hole in her wall. Suddenly blue orbs appeared, Miroku, Rin, Sango, Shippo, and a VERY big giant dropped into the living room. "Hurry get the book!" Sango said as the giant was beginning to get angry and start smashing the walls. "Hey buddy! You're payin' for that!" Kagome yelled at him dropping all of her lugage. Miroku grabbed the book and flipped it open and Shippo closed his eyes, focusing on the giant. Slowly white orbs and lights began to surround the giant and he began to shrink. Then he was back into the book and all was peaceful...at least for now...

SOMETIME AFTER ALL OF THE CLEANING WAS DONE...

"I don't even want to hear it! I just want to know, who's fixing the wall? Cause I'm still on my honeymoon." Kagome said tapping her nails on the counter as she looked at Sango and Shippo, who seemed to be the guilt party. "I can conjure you a new one!" Shippo said brightly, a huge smile on his face. "Ah-no more magic. I don't want a dragon, or an ogre going on a rampage through Tokyo and exposing all of magic." Kagome said rasing a hand to rub her temples. "I know what we can do." Sango said suddenly, a smug smile on her face. "And what do you suppose?" Shippo said with a snort and Sango cut her eyes at him. "WE...as in me and you, can fix it. With out magic." Sango added quickly. "What?!" Shippo said suddenly. "C'mon, you're the big bad demon right?" Sango said rolling her head and putting her hands on her hips. "What, you can't do it?" she said teasingly, looking away. "I can to! It's just not my fault, it's yours." Shippo said, muttering the last half. "Ohhh, so Sango is the conjurer here?" Kagome asked teasingly, a smirk on her face as she looked at Shippo. "Ok, ok. We'll go get started in there. C'mon ya little brat." Sango said yanking Shippo off of the stool he was sitting on by his ear. "HEY! I'm older then you, by probably 200 years!" he said indigantly as she pulled him through the door. Kagome laughed as he watched them go, happy to be back in the chaos and strange peacefulness of home.

"Well someone seems to be in a better mood." Miroku said to Inuyasha who was upstairs unpacking his stuff. "What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said looking up, a friendly smirk on his face. "Nothing, just that...you seem to be feeling, a little more peaceful than usual. Unlike your usual 101 mph brain function." Miroku said giving him his x-raying look. "Stop reading me! Just because I'm happy doesn't mean that you can just pick up on my feelings whenever you want." Inuyasha said throwing the empty suitcase on the floor and kicking it under the bed."Oh yes I can. You wanna know why?" Miroku said rising his eyebrows. "Why Miroku?" Inuyasha said in a dead pan voice then chuckled, Miroku knowing he was joking. "I think I'm gettin' the hand of this empath thing. It was a little hard at first but it's smooth sailin' now, that is if my power grows again and then I'll be back to suffering." Miroku said, is tone going from happy to sad to happy to sad (A/N: Confusin' ain't it?LOL).

After the wall had been fixed and actual peace had returned to the house everyone was just doing their own thing. Miroku and Sango went out, another date, and Inuyasha went out to go get some herbs much after Kagome's badgering. So Kagome and Rin sat at home, flipping through tv channels. "So there haven't been any attacks at all while we were gone?" Kagome asked suprised, a big bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Nope, none.At.All. Weird huh?" Rin said sipping a Dr.Pepper. "Really weird...hopefully they got the meassage by now. Don't mess with us three, or you will definetly die." Kagome said with a slight chuckle. "it's kinda weird being the most powerful witches of the century huh? I almost want to laugh everytime someone says that." Rin said with a smile looking from the tv over at Kagome. "I know, and to think you and Sango didn't know a thing about witchcraft. That is until I came along!" she said happily putting her popcorn down and jumping on Rin who screamed and laughed. "Kagome, you're fat!" Rin said jokingly and Kagome fake gasped in pain. "Why must you say such cruel things?" Kagome said sitting on her stomach.

"I'm back!" came Inuyasha's yell. "YAY! Ice cream!" Kagome said happily. "YAY! Mandrak root!" Rin cheered following Kagome into the kitchen. "Mandrake root? I thought you said there weren't any demons to worry about." Kagome said looking at Rin who had pushed Inuyasha's rudely out of the way and began going through the bags. "Isn't she So poliet?" Inuyasha said sarcastically narrowing his eyes at Rin, who rolled her in return. "I know I said that, but you can never be took careful. This is one of the key ingredients of most of the potions in book ya know." Rin stated with a nod. "I know that. Cause I taught you, remember?" Kagome said putting an arm around Rin's shoulder.

Suddenly they heard the door open and close. "Miroku and Sango back so early?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha who shrugged, as soft whisperes and giggling reached their ears. They all got up and looked out of the door and saw Miroku and Sango going upstairs, holding hands. "Looks like Sango will be a little, busy tonight." Rin said with a perverted smile. "Oh great, Rin took Miroku's place." Inuyasha said with a sigh and shook his head, Kagome and Rin laughing at what he said. "Ok, so I'm going to go make some extra potions ya know, just in case. See ya later." Rin said grabbing the bag of herbs and heading out of the kitchen. Then Kagome gasped, making Inuyasha start. "What? What is it?" he said a slight panicked tone in his voice, thinking something was wrong. "Why, haven't you noticed yet lover?" Kagome asked in a sultry voice, leaning on the counter. "Noticed what?" he asked a smirk coming onto his face. "It's the first time we've been alone since we've gotten home." she said then pointed at him and curled her finger, motiong for him to come to her.

_**"We have to do something about those witches, we've already lost too many upper level demons!" yelled a demon. Three of them were all sitting around a large round table, in a cave that was well furnished. Almost in a strange human way. Although it was pitch black inside, the only light came from the center of the table, shinning one silvery collum of light. "Calm down Goron, we'll be just fine. After all, they must have some weaknesses right?" the demon sitting across from him said, boringly inspecting his nails. "You're treating this as some picnic, while our ranks our beind decemated as we speak." Goron growled out, fury evident in his voice. "Goron, Maxus stop this arguing at once. We will surely assess this problem at once." said the third demon, sitting almost at the head of the table it it hadn'f of been round. **_

_**"And how are we do that, kill them?" Maxus said looking at the demon as if he were insane. "Of course! After all, we are the Triquad, we have more than enough power to destroy them." said the demon. "But Cronan, that's suicide. Naraku died and he was the leader of the underworld." Goron said. "And that is why WE need to do this! We will rule the underworld, and become legends. We the Triquad, will kill the legendary 'Blessed Three.' " Cronan said, putting as much sarcasm and spite into 'Blessed Three', his face contorting into one of anger. "Are you two afraid of three, little, witches?" he snarled making the other two demons wince a bit.**_

_**"Of course we aren't..." Maxus trailed off. "But, they are the most powerful witches of the century. Or did you forget that?" Goron said looking Cronan straight in the eye. "Are you serious, forget it? How can I with the state of things down here. That's why we have to, elimante, this threat as soon as possible." Cronan said. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Maxus asked. "By attacking them, of course." Cronan said with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, you really have lost it. Why do you think we've been hiding down here all this time, after the witches stole our powers?" Maxus said in an incredious tone. "It took us a long time to collect all these powers, and I don't want to lose them especially from those witches." Goron said, a scowl on his face. Cronan grolwed gaining their attention, "But not by force. We'll attack them as humans, hurt their hearts. Weaken them. And then, all that's left to do is...kill them." Cronan said loudly, a cruel grin coming onto his face. "I think you're onto something Cronan." Goron said, his evil chuckle filling the dark cave. "I can't wait to destroy the witches, and then after them it will be ALL of their kind. Especially the gypsies..." Maxus growled out balling his hands into fists. **_

"Thank you, have a nice day." Kagome said, working the morning shift a couple of days later, putting some books and a block of charcol into a bag and handing it to the lady who was at the register, she was wearing some kind of gypsy garb, with the head scarf and long skirt, the whole nine. "You too. You know, you have the widest selections on books, I didn't know which one to choose so I just had to buy them all." she chuckled as Kagome hand her the receipt. Kagome laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Well come buy anytime if you have any questions, I'd love to help." Kagome said, the lady smiling at her she always came in, but Kagome had yet to learn her name. "You're such a saint, I must tell my friend about this place she'll die when she sees your motar and pestle selections." the lady said. "They're hard to find aren't they?" Kagome said nodding sympathetcially. The lady nodded in agreement, then started slightly as her cellphone went off in her pocket.

Kagome watched as the lady talked on the phone and was slighlty concern when she saw the ladies face turn into panick, her eyes wide. "Are you sure? That's not even possible..." the lady said, denial evident in her voice. '_Wonder what's up with her?' _ she thought looking down as she saw the lady glance over at her. "Ok, ok. I'm on my way, and stay where you are." the lady said, fear but determination in her voice. She hung up and gave Kagome an apologetic smile, although Kagome could tell that she was faking the smile. "Is there anything I can do to help? I can come with you if you want." Kagome said unexpectedly, although she didn't know why she just had the lsightest hunch that something was up with the lady. Something...magical.

"Oh no, no, no. I'll be ok. It's something with my daughter. School stuff." the lady said airily, although she had an ancy look about her. "Well, my name's Kagome and if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, just call this number." Kagome said pulling out one of her buisness cards, and smiled kindly at the lady. Something just told her to do it, guess it was her instincts or something, and her instincts were always right. "Thank you Kagome, you are really an angel. But I really must be going." the lady said hurridly taking the card and beginning to walk out of the store. "Wait, what's your name?" Kagome asked quickly. "Lydia, my name is Lydia." Lydia smiled then turned and walked through the door, the bell ringing.

"What was all that about?" Sango asked walking over to shelf with a huge box. "I don't know actually, something just told me to do that." Kagome said with a sigh as Sango began to put books on the shelf. "Oh is that the new stock of books?" Kagome asked excitedly walking over to it. "Why?" Sango asked supicoously. "Cause I ordered one, that's why. It's a huge massive one, is it in there?" Kagome asked leaning over the box. "You order books for yourself, when they should be on the shelves on your shop? Isn't that a little selfish Kagome?" Sango asked teasingly handing a large book to Kagome. "Nope not at all, I figure since we're saving the world 24/7 I deserve it." Kagome said flipping through the pages. "AHA!" Kagome said excitedly stopping when she found what she was looking for. "What's so exciting in that book?" Sango asked pausing in her cook stacking and looking up at Kagome.

"Nothing really, just reading about Psychoimmunology." Kagome said reading the pages so fast her eyes looked like blurs. "Psycho-what?" Sango said looking at Kagome as if she had grown another head. "Psychoimmunology. The study of how our emotions and spirituality affect our health." Kagome said. "How in the hell do you say that?" Sango said in an impressed tone, rising her eyebrows. "It took me a long time to learn how to say it actually. Did you know that, 'Psycho', means the mind, 'Immune', as in health, and 'ology' the study of. Interesting right?" Kagome said a smile on her face. "I guess," Sango said and Kagome nodded and turned away heading back to the register, "weird." she whispered under her breath and set the books on the shelf. "I heard that." Kagome said and Sango stuck her tounge out at her making Kagome roll her eyes in return.

The bell rang again signaling someone had walked in. "Hey guys! Guess what." Rin said excitedly walking in through the door looking back and forth at Sango and Kagome. "What? Sesshomaru propsed to you?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she leaned against the counter. "I wish, guess again." Rin said making Sango laugh. "Umm, you won the lottery?" Sango guessed. "You guys aren't even close yet." Rin said, a pout coming onto her face. "Just tell us already!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well if you're gonna drag it out of me," Rin said in a relunctant tone then smiled, "I was in downtown Tokyo, just mindin' my own buisness and I bump into this guy-" "You mean this is about a guy? I though you were in love with Sesshomaru?" Sango interuppted. "Let me finish." Rin said cutting her eyes at Sango. "Well, I bump into this guy and guess what he does?" Rin asked. "I'm tired of hte guessing! It makes my head hurt..." Kagome said,faking like she had a head ache. "He orbed." Rin said dully, knowing that would get their attention.

"He orbed, what'd you do? What did he do?" Sango asked forgetting about the box of books. "Well first he tried to tell me I was dreaming, and then I told him I already knew about magic-" "You told him you were a witch?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Are you insane? What if he was a demon or something?" Sango asked crossing her arms and clicking her teeth. "He wasn't! Besides, how many demons do you know that can orb? Orbing uses good magic, hello!" Rin said waving her hand. "Whatever, just try to keep the whole 'being a witch with super powers thing' under wraps. We don't want the press in front of the shop asking for interviews and crap." Kagome said. "SHH! Customer coming!" Rin said panickly then leaned against a shelf of statues, as a girl entered. Kagome and Sango cleared their throats uncomfortably and went back to their jobs.

After the customer left they resumed their conversation. "Moving on from what I said, he then explained that he was very jumpy. Like her got scared easily and when he got scared her orbed. He still can't control it. So cute too, but not cuter than my Sesshy!" Rin said pulling out a red heart with Sesshomaru's picture in the middle, she hugged it to her chest and sighed. "Uh, you may have some co-dependancy issues." Inuyasha said entered the shop, dragging Miroku by the wrist. "Look who's talking. 'Mr.Kagome-I-can't-sleep-when-you're-not-with-me." Rin retorted, making quotation marks with her hands. "That's not co-dependancy. That's love you idiot." Inuyasha said walking over and giving Kagome a hug, who giggled. "So you're an expert on love now, Inuyasha?" Sango said with a smirk, making Inuyasha blush. "Well, I can say I know a lot more about it than I did last year." he said casually making Kagome and Rin laugh.

"Why where you dragging Miroku in? Did he do something perverted?" Sango asked as she watched Miroku rub his wrists. "Sango! I'm suprised you would ever think so low of me." Miroku said, feining a stab to the chest. "You're a pervert, what am I supposed to expect?" Sango said with a smile. "Well, some dudes were arguing and stuff. Miroku channeled their anger. Then jumped in and somehow the thing got escalated into a full blown riot. We just left before the cops came." Inuyasha said crossing his arms as if it were a daily thing.

"Inuyasha! There were cops?! This is bad!" Kagome said. "Why?" Sango asked as she had returned to stacking her books. "Hmm..." Miroku mumbled looking at Sango's butt. '_I wonder if she'll...' _ he thought to himself as he groped her. "Hentai!" Sango yelled out slapping Miroku with a book. "Back to what I was saying," Kagome said watching as Miroku crumpled to the floor, "We can't in any way make the police supicious about us. It would suck big time, trust me." Kagome said. "Did anyone see you start the fight?" Rin asked. "Uh yeah, about 30 people." Miroku said scractching the back of his head. "Where in the hell were you?!" Sango asked. "The food court in the mall." Miroku said sheepishly. "Oh my god! They have security cameras and everything. This is bad, really bad." Sango said a panick in her voice, as she thought about being hounded by paparazzi and treated like a freak. "Just calm down, maybe they'll just forget anbout it. As long as anything...supernatrual doesn't occur that makes them suspicous than it's ok." Kagome said with a sigh as she leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Someone wanna take over, I'm tired." Kagome said with a yawn. "I will." Miroku said. "OK, but no perverted stuff. And if a girl likes you, you better not channel her emotions. Or you will be channeling pain." Sango said picking up the now empty box, giving Miroku a kiss on the lips then left the room. "I think she likes me, what about you?" Miroku said, a goofy grin on his face. "Idiot." Inuyasha said with a laugh making Miroku roll his eyes.

**And well there ya have it!!! I wanted to make it longer but then I couldn't do the next chapter how I wanted to, so...UM...read and review. Enjoy, and...ENJOY! LOL !!!!**


	11. Heatwave in Tokyo!

Wicca Who?

Chapter 11

Heatwave in Tokyo!!

"My god! It's...so...hot!" Sango said as she waved at herself with a folded newspaper. "Here, let me get that." Kagome smiled at Sango and looked at the paper, it floated out of Sango's hand and began to wave on it's own. "Thanks...I'm SO miserable!" Sango moaned out, laying her head on the kitchen table. Today the shop was closed, as all workers do they needed a break. "Hey, you don't think this is...magical, do you?" Rin asked as she had a minature fan going. "A heatwave? Magical?" Kagome asked as she pondered the thought. "I guess...it could be. If some goddess who controls the weather is causing this." Kagome said lazily.

Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair sweat rolling down the side of her face. "Kagome...are you ok?" Rin asked looking at Kagome. She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, but I'm just so...hot." Kagome said sighing when she said the word 'hot'. "Aren't we all?" Sango said grumpily. "No I mean...I'm hot all the time, like aroused." Kagome explained her cheeks turning pink. Rin and Sango looked at her, "Are you sure this isn't some newlywed thing?" Sango asked.

"Of course I am! I mean, even when I'm in cold water I'm hot. Feel me." Kagome said taking Sango's hand and putting it to her forhead. "Kagome, you're burning up! Are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked as Rin did the same gasping when she felt how hot Kagome was. "No, I feel fine. I'm just...hot!" Kagome exclaimed irritatedly siging the word hot again. She didn't know what was causing it. Either it was magical or not, or she was just a little overdue for Inuyasha's lovin', the possibilities were endless. "I can't take this anymore!" Kagome exclaimed and stood out of her seat, she walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. "Ahhh." Kagome sighed, sticking her head inside. "Hey! Scootch over sis!" Rin called, her and Sango rushing out of their seats and over to the freezer. After getting shoved out of the way Kagome squeezed in between them and grabbed the icy tray. "I need relief! Now." Kagome said going over to the glass cabinet.

"Kagome, why in the hell don't you have air conditioner?" Inuyasha asked as he walked down the stairs, shirtless by the way. He stopped walking when he saw the strangest sight in the kitchen. Sango and Rin were standing with their heads and freezer and Kagome was getting some ice and putting it in a glass, well that wasn't weird but Sango and Rin were. "Good afternoon, sunshine." Inuyasha said to Kagome, hugging her from behind. "Good morning. Isn't it hot?" Kagome asked with a sigh, her hair plastered to her forhead with sweat. "Yeah, but you're hotter. Literally, are you feeling ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly turning her around and looking at her eyes. Kagome nodded, "I'm just...hot." she said, sighing the word again. "As in aroused." Sango said turning to look at Inuyasha from the freezer. "Shut up!" Kagome said her cheeks turning pink.

"Well, could it be me?" Inuyasha asked jokingly looking closely at her. "It could be, we could figure that out later if you want." Kagome said huskily in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Ew! Married couple talking about sex, EW!" Rin said suddenly, startling Kagome out of her daze. "As if you never had sex before." Sango said to Rin sarcastically. "Well, it's diffrent when you're married." Rin said. "How so?" Kagome asked defensively. "Yeah, how so?" Inuyasha chimed in making Kagome laugh. "It just is! Well, I got to go, Sesshy's waiting for me. We are having a breakfast date." Rin said proudly then grabbed her mini-fan and waved. "See ya later." she chirped then orbed out. "Where's Miroku?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "Oh, he's still sleeping. Lazy hentai." Inuyasha said making Sango smile. "I'll go wake him up." Sango said excitedly then rushed up the stairs.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome grabbed her cup of ice and went into the living room, following her. "You're not feeling weird or anything?" Inuyasha asked sitting besided her, resting his hand on her thigh. "If you call being hot and aroused 24/7 for the past week, nonstop by the way, weird than I'd say yeah." Kagome said as she rubbed ice on her forhead then on her chest, although his touch burned her leg, she felt like she was about to-does this really need to be explained? "I really need to get air conditioner." Kagome moaned as she centered herself. "Here, I'm gonna go get the thermometer, you stay right there and keep...rubbing ice on yourself, very sexily." Inuyasha said jokingly making Kagome laugh, he leaned down and kissed her then left the room, going to the kitchen.

Kagome paused in her ice rubbing, a sigh escaping her. '_I wonder if I should tell him...no way, he'll definetly flip out. We're married now...' _ she thought to herself sighing again loudly. There was something she wasn't telling him, or anyone else for the past 7 days. She'd been having these really weird...and intense, sex dreams. But the thing was, it was always with a diffrent guy every night but they were always in the same place. Chocolate covered strawberries, satin and silk sheets, oysters, the WHOLE NINE...but it was always with a diffrent guy. And he was always telling her the same thing over and over...'You're irresistable...I think I'm falling in love' and then she...well she didn't want to think about it. She also didn't know if it was real or just a dream...or just another connection to a demon, it was just...too intense, to tell.

Inuyasha had returned and Kagome now had a thermometer in her mouth as she flicked through the TV channels. "I'm so hot, I'm going to die." Inuyasha sighed as he slid open some windows, hoping to catch a breeze or two. When the thermometor beeped he went over and checked, his eyes widened as he read the numbers. "What? What's it say?" Kagome asked as she say the uneasiness on his face. "You temp is 105.7, that is way too high! Normal body temp is 98 degrees." Inuyasha said putting the thermometer down. "Calm down Inuyasha, I feel fine." Kagome said as she returned to rubbing ice on herself. "You call that," Inuyasha said pointing the ice she had in her hands, "fine?" he asked incredeously. Kagome sighed and considered wether she should tell him. "We're taking you to a hostpital." Inuyasha said looking at her dead in the eyes. '_Damn...guess I have to tell him.' _ she thought, dread filling her stomach, although she was glad to finally tell and get it out into the air, she was actually starting to feel a bit guilty. "Inuyasha, I have something to tell you..." Kagome said softly as she set the ice in the glass. Inuyasha arched a brow at her and sat down beside her. "Ok, well tell me." Inuyasha said looking at her.

Kagome took his hand in hers and sighed, "Oh my god, you're pregnant, right?" Inuyasha said his face going into a wide grin. "I wish, but sadly no." Kagome laughed, squeezing Inuyasha's hand when he nodded his grin fading away a tinny bit. They hadn't tokd anyone but they had been trying for the past few weeks to conceive but...it just wasn't working out as they though it would. "But this might not make you happy...that's why I didn't want to tell you." Kagome said softly looking at her toes, which had suddenly become very interesting. "What is it?" Inuyasha said softly actually scared of what she had to tell him. Living with Kagome, anything was expected.

"Well, I've been having these dreams," Kagome said and Inuyasha heaved a huge sigh of relief, "these very intense and...sexy, sex dreams." Kagome said blushing a bit but she looked at Inuyasha seeing as he was taking it. "OK, you're having sex dreams. Is that why you're so hot?" Inuyasha asked as he was trying hard not to jump to conclusions. "I think it's part of the reason, but there's more..." Kagome trailed off and Inuyashe tensed. "The thing is, I'm not having sex with you in the dreams. It's with another man, every night." Kagome said confusion now coming into her voice. When she looked at Inuyasha she almost wished he hadn't. He looked pissed off, angry, all of the above!

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What in the hell are you screaming about?" Sango asked as she and Miroku rushed down the stairs, thinking a demon was attacking or something. "Kagome wants to screw other guys, that's what!" Inuyasha exclaimed pointing at Kagome. Miroku and Sango gasped loudly, looking at Kagome. "No I don't! I just-" Kagome began trying to explaing what was going on. "Just love having sex so much you have to have more than one guy." Inuyasha growled out, furious. "Inuyasha! How in the hell could you say that!?It was JUST a dream!" Kagome yelled at him, beginning to feel angry herself. "How could I say that? My wife is dreaming of having sex with other guys, how in the hell could I NOT say that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome clenched her jaw and looked at Inuyasha, her blood beginning to pump into her ears. "You mean this is all over just one dream?" Sango asked relieved, she thought that Inuyasha was serious. "Just a dream? This is a big deal!" Inuyasha yelled. "Shut up Inuyasha, and listen to what I have to say! God dammit!" Kagome exclaimed flinging her hands and cursed when she had blown up the chandelier that was above them. "Look what you made me do!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "I made you? I didn't make you jump into bed with those other guys." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "It was just a dream. A stupid, silly dream fling. Get over it! Women dream about sex all of the time!" Kagome yelled. Sango nodded, "That's true." she said making Miroku look at her. "Don't go there." she said to him and he pouted.

"Uh, I'm scared." Miroku said to Sango who nodded in agreement. She never saw Kagome and Inuyasha argue, not once at all, at least not like this. "This is why I didn't want to tell you? Cause you'd flip out and jump to conclusions. I haven't even told you the rest of the dream!" Kagome yelled and stood up waving her hand to cool herself off, beads of sweat was rolling down her face now and her chest was shiny with water and sweat. '_I can't do this...' _ she thought to herself as she began to pace. "There's more?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

A few minutes later, after Miroku had calmed Inuyasha down they were all sitting in the kitchen. "And then after we have sex, and he tells me I'm irresistable...I kill him." Kagome said. "What happy way to die." Miroku said dreamily then Sango slapped him on the back the head. "At least the guy dies." Inuyasha said, sulking in his chair with his arms crossed. "I don't know if it's real...or another connection to a demon. If it's a demon then it is definetly a sexual predator." Kagome said with a sigh as she had gotten another cup of ice.

Kagome looked at everyone at the table and they were silent. "Don't you guys have something to say? I've basically been killing guys for seven nights straight this week." Kagome said looking at them. "You didn't kill anyone, you were with me the whole night." Inuyasha said looking over at her. "Well, who knows. Maybe I astral projected or something." Kagome said, her speech faltering at the end of the sentence. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Miroku asked. "No...yes...I don't know..." Kagome trailed off closing her eyes as she got light headed, feeling herself grow hotter.

"Whoa..." Kagome mumbled opening her eyes. "I think something magical is definetly up here." Kagome said with a sigh as she began rubbing ice on herself again. "So that's why you're so hot? That's good right?" Miroku said happily then winced when Sango slapped him on the arm, "Don't sound so happy about it." she said to him. "Shut up! It's not a good thing, she's still having sex with other guys." Inuyasha said grumpily. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not me! At least I think it wasn't." Kagome said with a shrug then stood and left the kitchen she just needed to relax. She sat down and turned the tv on, flipping through the channels. She froze when she saw a murder invesitgation going on. "Oh my gods..." she whispered when pictures of the guys from her dreams flashed on the screen.

"Man Inuyasha, why are being such a prick?" Sango asked sadly, shaking her head as she clicked her teeth. "Wait, I can understand the way Inuyasha is feeling." Miroku said clapping a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder who shrugged it off. "Oh really, tell me." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he continued to sulk. "Well first of all you're angry and confused...and feeling a little betrayed by Kagome." Miroku began, "And you want to know why-" Miroku began, "I didn't really mean tell me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "HEY GUYS! COME IN HERE!" came Kagome's yell, "AND HURRY!" she added. "Guess we'll have to finish this later, let's go." Inuyasha said standing up and they all went into the living room.

"Look, those are the guys from my dream. Each one of them..." Kagome said pointing at the pictures that was on the screen. "The police are baffled at how this strange phemnoma could occur, but are working on it right now as we speak." said the news reporter, then it switched to another story. "What was all that about?" Sango asked. "They said that those guys, were found, dead. With all the testosterone drained out of them." Kagome said with a sigh. "So you did kill someone?" Sango asked Kagome. "I don't know, Gods I hope not. Although it looks like I did..." Kagome trailed of her face saddening. "There was no way you killed anyone, you couldn't." Inuyasha said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "I guess you're right...thanks-" she began as she stood up but wobbled a bit and fell back onto the couch, passed out.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. "Calm down Inuyasha, she's just asleep." Miroku said as Sango wipped the sweat from Kagome's forehead. "Just asleep? She passed out, how do we know her brain isn't fried from her temp being so high?" he asked as Miroku and Sango shot him a look that said 'Shut the hell up.' "Well it could happen!" Inuyasha defended. "We know, that's why we don't want to talk about it." Sango muttered as she put a cold rag on Kagome's forhead. They looked down at Kagome when she moan soflty in her sleep her face twitching slightly. "Looks like she's dreaming..." Sango trailed off going into deep thought.

Suddenly blue orbs came through the ceiling and Rin appeared. "Hey guys, what happened. Is Kagome hurt?" Rin said her expression going from happy to worry as she saw eveyone crowded around the couch with Kagome on it. "No, she just fainted." Inuyasha said with a long sigh. "Fainted? Is it because of the heat, it is pretty hot out." Rin said as she set her purse down and walked over to the couch putting a hand to Kagome's forhead. "Hey, do you guys remember when Kagome was connected to that one demon?" Sango asked everyone. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Miroku asked wondering where Sango was going with this thing. "What if, Kagome is connected to another demon again. Except this one is some demon that attracts it's prey with sex." Sango said. "You know, you could be onto something. We just have to ask Kagome how she, uh... how the men are killed in her 'dreams'." Inuyasha said making quoation marks with his hands.

**Dream:**

_**A sigh escaped Kagome as the man below her ran kisses down her neck, they lay on a heart shaped bed with pink and red silk and satin sheets. There was candles placed around the cave. "Tell me..." Kagome whispered, the man running his fingers through her hair. "You're irresisteble..." the man whispered to her. "Do you want me?" she said running her long red fingernail down the mans chest. "Very much..." the man said with a smile. The satin sheets wrinkled as the man laid down, her nails caressing his cheeks. Kagome leaned down and kissed him, his hands running down her waist and to her hips. "Wow...I think I'm falling in love." the man said in a dreamy voice, looking up at Kagome.**_

_**Then Kagome grabbed the man's head, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. "Say it for me, one more time..." she said huskily leaning down and kissing him one more time. "You're irresistable..." the man whispered. Then suddenly Kagome opened her mouth, a razor sharp tounge shooting out or her mouth and going into his, and down his throat. Kagome chuckled in satisfaction as his body shook under hers as he slowly died, sucking something out of him. "Thanks, lover." she whispered evilly wipping around her mouth as he lay under her, his body still warm even though he was dead...**_

**End Dream**

Kagome snapped awake, her heart pumping really fast. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said rushing over to her. "Oh my gods..." Kagome said softly sweat rolling down the side of her face. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "I had another dream, but it was with a diffrent guy this time. And...Oh gods." Kagome said shivering slightly although she was burning up. "Kagome, we think you could be psychically linked to whoever is killing these men." Miroku said. "What demon. Remember, all the testosterone was drained from their bodies. What human could do that?" Sango corrected him with a smile.

Kagome swung her feet over the edge of the couch putting her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome took a deep breath and leaned her back on the couch. "Well, if really want to know-" Kagome began, "Keep the sex details to yourself if you're talking about your stupid sex dreams." Inuyasha interuppted rudely. "Speak for yourself. I want to hear it all!" Rin said wiggling her eyebrows at Kagome, making her laugh. "I'll be happy to, Rin." Kagome said with attitude, narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha for a split second then looked at Sango and Rin.

"I had another dream. It was a diffrent guy this time as usual, and as usual we were having the incredibly good, toe curling sex," Kagome said smiling evilly, at Inuyasha,"At least I think it was me, I don't have red fingernails do I?" Kagome asked looking down her hands. "What does that have to so with anything?" Sango asked beginning to get confused. "In the dream I had red fingernails, but moving on, then he told me I was irresistable, over and over, and then I killed him. Yep that pretty much covers it." Kagome said as if mulling over it in her head.

"How did he die. Stabbed, strangled, what?" Rin asked counting the ways off on her fingers. Kagome sighed, "A razor tounge came out of my mouth, and into his, killing him. It was horrible, I could feel his body shake underneath me. It was so real." Kagome said running a hand through her head warrily. "Don't worry, we'll fix this." Sango said putting a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "How're we gonna fix this, 7 if not 8 men now have died. Wait, why is her pattering changeing. I usually only have the dreams at night." Kagome said narrowing her eyes in thought. "BOS time?" Rin asked looking up at them, Sango and Kagome nodded in unison. Sango and Rin helped Kagome up and went to the attic.

"They don't explain anything to us anymore." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha watched the girls walk up the stairs, he was still a bit sleepy and feeling Inuyasha's anger this early of his waking stages wasn't helping. "Yo! Yash! Chill with the anger, you're making me anrgy at feeling your anger!" Miroku snapped

**15 mintues later...**

"Menagi!" Sango exclaimed a few minutes later, reading the book of shadows. "What?" Kagome asked from the desk she was sitting at, althought the name sounded familiar. "That's the name of the demon we're hunting. They're called menagi." Sango said reading what it said about them. "It says their also known as 'Succubus'." she added. "I think I've heard about them before..." Rin said trailing off as she searched her memories. "Let me see." Kagome said standing up and going over to the book. "It says here, that they're demons that take the form of beautiful women to seduce men, especially monks, into bed with them. The men fall into a trance, making them fall 'in love' and is under the menagi's spell. The menagi used her razor sharp tounge to suck the testosterone out of men. They use the testosterone or men to sustain themselves, and to also reproduce." Kagome read aloud. "Oh, my mom told me about them, although she said it was just a story." Rin said with a smile. "Isn't our life supposed to be 'just a story'?" Kagome said jokingly with a smile. "It says here that all men cannot resist them, which is in itself the key to their destruction." Sango said running her finger along the page as she read. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rin said walking over and reading the page for herself. "There's no potion or anything here...how are we supposed to kill this demon?" Kagome said.

"Guess we'll have to find out, when we meet her. Here's a summoning spell." Rin said pointing to it. "Ok, so we're going to summon her with no potion or spell, or plan for the matter?" Sango said looking at Rin like she was crazy. "Of course." Rin said as if they were talking about what to have for dinner. "You're crazy!" Kagome exclaimed looking at her worriedly. "OK, maybe we should just make a potion anyway. One that stuns demons so I can orb her somewhere else if we can't vanquish her." Rin said. "You know, that's actually pretty good plan. Except for the 'summon a menagi here' part!" Kagome said loudly. "Succubus." Sango corrected in a light voice. "Shut it...whoa..." Kagome said feeling her temp go down. "What?" Rin asked. "I think I'm beginning to become more attuned with the succubus...I can actually feel when it is attracted to a man or not." Kagome said. "That's good and all, but what does attraction have to do with anything? Shouldn't we be focusing on when she's killing some man?" Sango said. "You have a one track mind." Kagome said in a dead pan voice to Sango who shrugged in innocense. "That's how it all starts...with attarction. The man she's attracted to she kills." Kagome said explaining it. "ALRIGHT! So she's attarcted to someone right now?" Sango said a little excitedly. "Excuse me, but why do you sound excited about this? This is bad." Rin asked putting an arm around Sango. "I know, but demon activity has been so low lately, I was actually getting a little bored." Sango said scuffing her left foot on the ground. "No, actually she's not. My temp has droppped actually, which means that she must either be in public somewhere or just not attracted to anyone." Kagome said, although she was still hot.

"Yep, your temp is 102.8." Sango said after they had taken her temperature. "Ok, so now what. How do we go about doing this?" Kagome said standing up and going to the table with the cauldron and potion ingredients and began to mix the stunning potion."Well, we summon the menagi/succubus thingy here and you try to blow her up. If that doesn't work we'll throw the stunning potion at her and get her out of here." Rin said with a happy nod, glad that they were finally going to try one of her plans. "I hope this works." Sango said letting out a deep breath.

Kagome paused as she was about to drop some valerian into the potion, her face turning plae. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, her and Rin walking over to her. "Yes, I'm just..." she trailed off and closed her eyes, focusing on the her connection with the succubuc.

_**She was in a dark room, it was very hot and steamy inside. Her heels clacked on the floor as she walked. A large sac was haning in front of her, with bulges all through it. She reached out and touched it a smile curling onto her face, "They're almost ready..." she said softly.**_

Kagome snapped her eyes open. "No way..." she mumbled to herself. "What, what happened?" Rin said eagerly. "There's an egg sac. That's why she's killing more." Kagome said. "So now what? You're saying that there's going to be a nasty pac of these things running around and killing all the men and Tokyo?" Sango said. Kagome nodded, "We really need to vanquish that thing now." Kagome said determinely and threw the valerian into the cauldron, an explosion happening. "Well, guess we better get the show on the road." Sango said as she grabbed a dropper and took some potion out of the cauldron and put it into three vials. "Ok, let's do this." Kagome said and they al walked over to the book.

_By the Forces of Heaven and Hell  
Draw to us this women fell  
Bring from her foul desire  
That she may parish as moth to fire_

Suddenly all of the flames of the candles lit in the attic grew, growing in height and width. "Is that supposed to happen?" Rin asked Kagome, who shrugged. "I don't know..." she said then suddenly the candles went out. "Ok...now what?" Sango said noticing no demon was appearing. Rin and Sango turned around looking around for any sign of a demon.

They jumped as Kagome screamed loudly feeling an electirc jolt go through her, it didn't hurt but it didn't feel nice. "What're you screaming for-Oh Kagome!" Rin said in sorrow as she and Sango stared at Kagome with dropped jaws. "What?" Kagome said not noticing the change in her voice. "You, you, you're..." Sango trailed off then walked over to the table and grabbed a mirror. Kagome took it and looked at her reflection. "What the fuck!" Kagome yelled at the top of her voice. Her very deep male voice. "How did I get I turned into a man?!" Kagome yelled feeling the goatee that had sprouted on her face. "Noo." she moaned feeling her chest which was flat. '_What happened to my boobs!' _ she screamed in her head. "Sorry Kaggy." Rin winced looking at Kagome. "Fix me!" Kagome yelled. "We can't, at least we don't know how." Sango said reaching out and touching Kagome's goatee. "Stop!" Kagome said turning away as Rin began to giggle. "Shut up! It's not funny." Kagome said and ran out of the room. "Rin!" Sango scolded.

"ARGH!" they heard a yell downstairs and slam. "Uh oh." Sango and Rin said in unison and rushed out of the attic and down the stairs. "Who in the hell is that man?" Miroku asked Sango and Rin when he saw them, he was sitting on the ground. "Kagome, that man is Kagome." Sango said helping him up. "Kagome?!" he exclaimed. "It was a spell gone wrong." Rin said with a smile. "It's not funny Rin." Sango said although she wa trying not to laugh either. "Oh really?" Rin said to her.

"C'mon Kagome, it can't be that bad." Miroku said into the bathroom door, trying to coax Kagome out. "No.Way." Kagome said curtly looking at her reflection making sure the door was locked. "How did this happen?" she whispered to herself, humiliation and anger rising like a bubble in her chest. She turned around and looked at her butt, which was like a guys now. '_Oh god...do I have a...'_ she thought as she pulled the waistband of her jeans out and looked down. "Oh god!" she yelled in horror. "Kagome! Come out now!" Sango commanded. "Do you think she's touching herself?" Rin asked jokingly, "Rin, this is hardly the time to be joking." Miroku said turning to look at her. "Kagome!" Miroku called into the door. Kagome walked over and popped the door open, Rin breaking into litlte giggles. "This is bad!" she or rather he, said. "It can't be that bad." Miroku said with a comforting smile. "I know how you feel." he added. "Then you know why I'm staying in here for the rest of my life." she said then slammed the door shut. They heard Kagome moan loudly in misery, "We all said that spell together, how come I'm the man here!?" she complained although she knew there was no changing it until it was time, magic just worked in strange ways like that, and it took Kagome a long time to learn that lesson although. Although every know and then she had a refresher course, like right now for example

"Why is it so bad?" Miroku asked through the door. It was a few minutes until Kagome popped the door open peeking out at them, "I have facial hair AND a penis!" Kagome yelled angrily making Sango giggle this time. "You guys are mean." she stated then shut the door. "How am I gonna get her out if you guys keep laughing!?" Miroku vented at Sango and Rin who smiled and shrugged. "It's bad because I have no breasts!" Kagome yelled through the door. "I don't think you're supposed to, aren't you a man?" Sango asked her and Rin breaking into fits of laughter. "STOP LAUGHING!" Kagome roared through the door her man voice scaring them slightly. "Ok wait right here, I'm getting her out." Rin said then orbed into the bathroom.

"Get outta here!" Kagome's yell could be heard throughthe door. "No way! You can't stay holed up in here all day." Rin could be heard saying. "As a matter of fact, I can. Watch me." Kagome said. "C'mon, it's not that bad, it's good actually." Rin said. In a flash of blue orbs Kagome and Rin appeared in the hallway. "You'll regret that." Kagome said angrily stepping out of Rin's hold. "Just think, the faster we get the succubus the faster you can be turned back into a woman." Sango said in a taunting voice. "Fine, but no more laughing." Kagome ordered pointing at Rin and Sango. "Ok we promise. Girl scouts honor." they said in unison. "You guys weren't even in the girl scouts." Kagome said then began to walk down the hall. "Oh no! What's Inuyasha going to say?" Kagome said halting in her steps panic setting into her/his voice.

"We'll just explain. But until then, we need to go get you in some manly clothes." Rin said grabbing Kagome's left arm and Sango grabbing her right, then she orbed them into Kagome's room. "Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked when they appeared in his room, looking at the man in the middle with a cocked eyebrow. "Hey, honey." Kagome said waving a hand at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed that the man was wearing Kagome's clothes, and had her eyes. "Kagome?" he said standing up shock the only thing registering on his face. The his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell tothe ground, straight as a board.

"Well, he took that well." Kagome said waving her hands over Inuyasha, making him float off of the ground and onto the bed. "Here, put this on. And a pair of these." Sango said tossing a pair of Inuyasha's jeans and underwear at her. "I can't wear his underwear!" Kagome exclaimed taking off her shirt and jeans. "Do you wanna go commando?" Rin asked tossing a shirt at her. "No." Kagome sighed then put the underwear on. "HEY! No peeking." Kagome said putting on the jeans. "Oh shut up, we're all women here." Sango said in a joking tone. "Yeah, right." Kagome said shortly putting on the jeans and shirt.

Inuyasha moaned softly as he opened his eyes. He looked around, noticing Sango and Rin were in the room. "Sango, Rin...I had the strangest...dream..." he trailed off sitting up and seeing Kagome putting on a shirt. "What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha said his eyes wide as he stood and walked around Kagome in a circle. "A spell gone wrong, that's what. Could you please stop staring, it's bad enough having facial hair." she said grumpily. "Hey..I have an idea!" Sango said suddenly making everyone look at her. "How about we use Kagome to lure the succubus and then Kagome, you kill her." she said nodding with a smile. "Succubus?" Inuyasha said confused, looking at Sango. "Demon." Rin told him and he nodded. "How will I kill her? There's no spell or potion." Kagome said fidigiting with her pants, making Rin very annoyed. "It says that resisting her is the key to her destruction. Stop fidigiting!" Rin said walking over and slapping her hands. "Sorry. I'm just not used to being a man with man...parts." she said said with an angry sigh. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome, he reached over and pulled the hair on her face. "OW! What was that for?" she asked slapping his hand then rubbing her face. "Sorry, just wanted to see if it was real." Inuyasha said making Sango and Rin laugh.

"It says on the news that the one thing that the murders had in common was the fact that all of the victims were last seen at club 'Almond' before they were found dead." Kagome told them as they walked down the stairs after much much planning. "Ok, so all we have to do is go to club Almond, find the succubus, kill it which in turn will hopefully turn you back into a woman, and-" Rin said as they walked towards the door, grabbing thier jackets. "Hopefully?" Kagome said not liking being a man at all. " Well since we cast the spell for a succubus, killing it should cancel it out." Sango said. "Wow, I did teach you guys well." Kagome smiled as she slipped on Miroku's jacket, seeing as it was made for a man and all and she was about the same size as him. "You know, if you weren't really a woman, and weren't married, I might've introduced you to my cousin." Rin said when Kagome smiled. "Whatever." Kagome said stiffly. "Wait...before we leave,call Inuyasha down here and teach you how to walk." Sango said. "What?" Kagome said loudly. "Well, your walk is a little feminine." Rin said gently. "We don't have time for this!" Kagome said, she wanted to be back to normal and she wanted it now. Sango and Rin crosed their arms and stared at Kagome, giving her their 'We're waiting...' looks. "Ok, ok fine! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"See, it's all in the hips." Inuyasha said jokingly, showing Kagome how to walk for the fifth time. "All in the hips, ok." Kagome said taking a deep breath as if she was about to do a complicated dance step, making Sango and Rin snigger behind their hands. Kagome shot them a look and their laughes withered in their throats as they took on a more somber look. Kagome walked across the room then turned around, "How was that?" she asked brightly. "Ok," Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled brightly, "For a faggot. Try again." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "You callin' me a fag?" Kagome asked, as if challening him. "No, just your walk." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Look, if you walk like a man it'll make the succubus more attracted to you. So do you want to be a woman again?" Sango said looking at Kagome. "Yes." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. "I don't want to me married to a man." Inuyasha said when the girls threw him a look. "Ok, one more time then I'm done. We got some demon ass to kick." Kagome said with a sigh.

After walking for about a gazillion more times Rin had orbed them into the alley way behind club Almond. "Uh, how come I don't like this place?" Kagome asked as they walked down the alley. "Because it's gross and nasty, and a very bad part of town." Rin said as they all linked arms. "What took you so long to figure out, the abandoned buildings with broken windows and graffiti, or the hobbo sleeping on the ground behind us?" Sango said as they turned towards the club. "Ok, ready for this?" Rin asked when they were in front of the door. "I don't know, what if I'm not connected to the succubus anymore cause I'm a man?" Kagome pondered outloud, although she didn't think of it much, there was never time to think before a battle. "Well that's probably why you were turned into a man anyway, I'm sure that man-killing-sex-machine will definetly want you." Sango said with a nod. "Man-killing-sex-machine?" Kagome said to Sango as if she could do better than that.

They strode through the doors and were shocked to find that it was packed wall to wall. The bar was full of people chatting it up and couples were dancing on the floor. "Is this a club, or a hook up spot?" Rin said over the bumping music as they walked past couples who were grinding so close together they looked like they needed a room. "Hey, get a room pal!" Kagome said to him as she passed. Sango arched a brow at her and Kagome shrugged. "It's a man thing..." she told her. "A man thing? Riiiight...Rin, I think this man thing is beginning to get to Kagome's head." she said tapping Rin on her shoulder to make her turn around. "Well let it, she needs to be as manly as possible for that succubus." Rin said and they all looked back at Kagome. Kagome turned around and watched a girl walk past her/him, her eyes watching her butt as she dissappeared into the crowd. "Did she..er, he just check that girl out?" Rin asked in an alarmed voice looking over at Sango. Sango nodded and looked at Rin, "We need to get this over with and fast. Wait...where'd she go?" Sango said as he and Rin scanned the crowded room for their sister...brother...whatever.

Kagome leaned against the wall as she scanned the crowd, she wasn't nearly as hot as earlier but she could still feel the link to the menagi/succubus. '_C'mon, where are you...' _ Kagome thought as she felt herself get a bit hotter, she closed her eyes focusing on the connection. Try to see what the succubus was seeing but it wasn't coming as easily as earlier. She felt a spike of heat and knew that the succubus had set her eyes on someone. '_But who...c'mon work at least this one time...' _ she thought trying to block out the loud music. She gasped as she began to see what she saw.

_**She stepped through the crowd, brown curly hair falling down her shoulders and down her back. 'Just one more man...and I won't be alone anymore.' she thought to herself looking around the room. Tonight's selection was unusally bland tonight. 'He looks the same, and he's looks even more worse.' she thought her eyes floating over possibilities. She sighed frustratedly and looked around. "Well, looky looky here..." she mumbled licking her lips as her eyes fell on a man leaning against the wall, with short spiky hair, and light brown eyes like honey. 'He looks good enough to eat.' **__**she thought as she began to make her way towards her, a grin falling on her face as she examined him, wearing black baggy jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket. 'Dinner time...' she thought continuing her course towards him.**_

Kagome snapped her eyes open and scanned the crowd, looking for her sisters. She needed to walk past the succubus to signal to them that she was with her. She sighed slightly in relief when they stood out against the crowd to her, her eyes instantly falling on them. They turned and looked straight at her, relief flooding their faces then a questioning look. 'What the hell are you doing?!' Sango mouthed. 'The succubus is coming!' Kagome mouthed as she looked around for a girl with curly hair. "Oh my god, I think she said the succubus is coming." Sango said to Rin who nodded. 'Go to the alley!' Rin mouthed and Kagome nodded then put on a cool look, everything was going to plan. A little fast to them but it didn't matter, the sooner it was over the better. Especially in Kagome's case.

"Hello, first night here?" came a voice from Kagome's left. She looked and saw a beautiful girl, she almost stopped all chain of thought. Kagome nodded, dumbly trying to gather her bearings. '_C'mon Kagome, you're a woman! Not a man!' _ she yelled at herself. "Alright alright, what gave it away?" Kagome said with a sexy smile looking at the 'girl' (succubus). She had long girly chestnut brown hair, wasn't really tall, only about 5'4 or 5'5. "How you're standing there being a wall flower. This is club Almond, no one is wall flower. Care for a drink?" she asked her green eyes sparkling brightly. "My pleasure." Kagome said holding out her arm and the girl took it as they walked towards the bar. "I never got your name." Kagome said when they had ordered drinks. "Melanie. Yours?" she asked. "Kagom-Ka-Kagumi. My name is Kagumi." she said trying to keep her cool. '_Kagumi! What the hell!?' _ she yelled to herself. "That's an unusal name." 'Melanie' said with a smile. "Well, I'm an unusal person. Until you get to know me." Kagome said casually leaning closer to her.

"Is she, er...he flirting, with the succubus!?" Rin said in disbelief to Sango who nodded, they were watching the whole thing. "Looks like she's beginning to think with her other head." Rin said then burst into laughter making Sango smile and shake her head. "I hate to say but, it looks so." Sango said crossing her arms. "Hey ladies, wanna dan-" two guys came up to them. "Buzz off, we're busy." Sango said coldly making the guys frown at them then walk away. "You could've been a little nicer." Rin said reapprochingly. "No time, their on the move." Sango said pointing at them and motioned to them. They were setting their cups down and walking towards the exit to the alley. "Time to get to work." Rin said and they rushed over, sneaking out before they did and taking their positions. They stood behind some stacked up boxes as they heard them come out.

"You know, I've never met a man like you. So in touch with your feminie side, I find it very attracting." Melanie smiled stepping in front of Kagome. "Well, I guess you would." Kagome said, knowing exactly how much she was attracted to her, she could feel it for gods sake. Suddenly Melanies pupils widened taking up the green in her eyes, then spreaded out, blackening her whole eye. "What's with Kagome, why is she just standing there?" Rin said to Sango who shrugged. "You can't resist me...tell me." Melanie said trailing her fingers across her/his jaw. "I can't resist you..." Kagome said feeling blood rush to a certain part of her body, all though freezing in her body as she felt a strange but weirdly good fog fill her head. "Kagome! Now!" Sango yelled her and Rin stepping out from behind the boxes snapping Kagome out of her trance momentarily. She narrowed her eyes at the succubus focusing on sending her flying. "My powers not working." Kagome said in a suprised tone, although she probably knew why deep down, once she got released of the succubus's spell. "No man can resist me." 'Melanie' said evily turning to face Sango and Rin her face chaning into one of a monster. "Oh crap!" Sango yelled slapping Rin's arm, her signal for her to do something. "Pipe thingy!" Rin yelled waving at a piece of metal that was laying on the ground, making it fly towards the succubus. She screamed as the pipe peirced her stomach and she fell to ground. Face down and unmoving. "Pipe thingy?" Kagome said looking at Rin. "Hey, it worked." she replied rolling her eyes. "Let's get outta here." she said then grabbed Kagome and Sango's hands.

They all orbed into the kitchen. "What the hell was that all about, why didn't you send that demon flying?" Sango asked when they had orbed back to the shouse. "I don't know, men tend to get distracted easily..." Kagome said trailing off as she sat down and sighed. "Why am I still a man?" she said frustrated. "Distracted? Oh please..." Sango scoffed. "We did kill her right?" Kagome asked. "Yep, we 86ed that man-killing-bitch." Sango said. "Much better." Rin said to Sango with an approving smile. "Spank you very much." Sango said laughing slightly. "Maybe it just takes time for the spell to wear off." Rin said to Kagome ands he nodded in return. "Ok,I'm gonna go take a leak." Kagome said standing up and walking out of the room her walk looking more manly. " 'Take a leak?' We need to get her back to normal as soon as possible." Sango said as if that was too much. "But she should be back to normal, that's the problem though, she isn't." Rin said letting out a long breath, this was making her brain hear. "Unless...the succubus isn't really dead." Sango said looking at Rin. As if on cue they heard the sound of glass breaking and a slam. "Kagome!" they yelled and bolted towards the bathroom. "Oh crap...she's gone." Rin said when they came to the bathroom, and saw the wind blowing the drapes through the broken window. Sango let out a string of curses as they went upstairs. "Miroku, we need you!" Rin yelled.

"You let that thing take Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled at them as Miroku sat in a chair, trying to get a premontion from one of Kagome's necklace. "It wasn't our fault!" Rin said to him. "You turned her into a man in the first place." he said looking at them pointedly. "Look, could ya give it a rest already we feel bad enough." Sango said running a wary hand through her hair. "Don't worry, we're gonna find her." Miroku said with closed eyes. "If you guys would stop arging for two minutes!" he added irritatedly. "Sorry, perv." Inuyasha said revieving a glare from Sango. He shruged innocently to Miroku and looked at him, "So? Gettin' anything yet?" he asked impatiently. He was going to find that succubus and kill it. "Yeah." Miroku said shortly. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Annoyed." he said then let out a deep breath. "This preminition stuff his harder than it-" he began but gasped, his ears beginning to ring.

"Miroku..." Sango said as they began to crowd around him. "I see Kagome...she's with the succubs. Man she's hot." he said watching the vision play before his eyes. "Hey!" Sango said. "Of course not as hot as you. Wait...she's telling Kagome that she, er..he, can't resist her." Miroku said. "Where are they?" Inuyasha asked, he didn't like the fact that his wife was with another woman. A little weird, right? "I can't tell, but it's some kind of love den. Candles and everything." he said arching his eyebrow. "We don't need a description of the place, we need a location." Inuyasha said beginning to get frustrated. "Look, can you somehow connect to Kagome...tell her she's really a woman not a man. Snap her out of it." Rin said suddenly. "I don't know, I haven't tried something like that before." Miroku said his eyes still closed. "Time to try now." Inuyasha said seriously. "Ok, tell her. As if Kagome were right in front of you." Sango said. "It's not garunteed to work, but..." Miroku said letting out a deep breath. "Kagome..." he said focusing on Kagome and her emotions.

'_**Kagome...'**_ came Miroku's voice in her head as she lay on the bed with the succubus, her sitting on top of her. "I'm irresistible." 'Melanie' said huskily running her hands down Kagome's chest. '_Miroku...is that you?'_ she thought her head slowly clearing.

"Ok, she answered me." Miroku said to the others. "Then hurry and tell her." Inuyasha snapped. "Shut up..." Miroku snapped then refocused. "Kagome, you're a woman, not a man." he said in a firm voice.

_**' You're a woman...not a man...'**_his voice floated through her head, making her blink in recognition. She WAS a woman, not a man. "Tell me..." Melanie whispered lowering her face to Kagome. '_**Go on...resist her...you're a woman...' **_his voice faded out. '_I know how to kill her...' _ Kagome thought coming to her senses as she took in her surroundings. "I resist you." Kagome said bluntly looking the succubus dead in the eyes. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed sitting up, stradling Kagome. "You heard me, in fact..." Kagome said as she stood up her face changing into one of a monster. "I'm rejecting you, you bitch!" Kagome said narrowing her eyes at her, focusing as much of her force on her. "AHH!" Melanie screamed as she flew backwards and the wall. "You can't resist me!" she yelled out in agony as she was engulfed in flames. "Looks like I just did." she said as she watched her turn into ash. Then she looked down at herself as the clothes seemd to grow on her, or she seemd to shrink in them. "YES!" she cheered when she had put her hands up and felt her hair long again knowing she was back to normal.

"She's ok...the succubus is dead." Miroku said in relief the others cheering in relief. "Oh and you have your wife back, she's a woman again." Miroku said finally opening his eyes as they danced around him. "Good work buddy!" Inuyasha said giving Miroku a nudgie, messing up his hair. "I never knew I would appreciate having a psychic around so much!" Sango squealed happily hugging Miroku and giving him a long kiss. "OK, we're here also." Rin said loudly, clearing her throat. "Hurry, go get Kagome before something else goes magically wrong." Inuyasha said eager to see his wife, in female form. "Geez! Don't rush, I'm the orber here." Rin said snippily then orbed out.

"I'm so glad to be normal again!" Kagome exclaimed putting on a plain white summer dress, back to normal body temp too. "I know, me too." Inuyasha said, watching as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. "And why would that be? You wouldn't love me if I was stuck as a man?" Kagome asked turning around and looking at him, leaning against her vanity. "Of course I would. I just...probably wouldn't ever touch you again." he said jokingly making her smile and laugh. "Well, at least the guys died a happy death...if that's SOME conselation. Considering they were murdered by a man eating demon." Kagome said walking over and wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "They did?" Inuyasha said puszzled looking down at her, his eyes sparkling brightly. "Oh yes! I finally felt what it was like to be a horny man. Most women wonder but how many get to actually expierence it?" Kagome said winking at Inuyasha. "That is wrong on so many levels." Inuyasha laughed making Kagome laugh with him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**"Maxus, we have no time to waste. Can you or can you not do it?" Cronan said to Maxus, who was standing at a cauldron watching the 'Blessed Three' in their daily lives. "I don't know. It will be really difficult..." he trailed off. "The witches are protected by generations of good magic. To make this alternate reality it will take most of out collective power. So if we fail...it would be last thing we ever do." Goron said grimly, he and Cronan walking up to the cauldron to watch also.**

**"But we will have the advantage. They don't expect anything, just like a silly good witch." Cronan snarled wanting to reach into the cauldron and rip out each and everyone of the witches throats. "But we need more time to learn more about them. We can't just charge ahead like the other countless demons that have fought them before us. That's how they die..." Cronan said putting his hand to his chin as he went deep in thought. "What else do we need to know? They all have one thing in common..." Maxus said a smirk coming onto his face. "And what is that?" Goron asked sarcastically, not believing anything Maxus was saying. **

**"They all would go through hell, literally, to stay with the ones they love. And eachother." Maxus said waving his hand over the cauldron making each of the witches faces come up. "Kagome, who's deeply in love with Inuyasha will never leave his side." Maxus said as if reading off of a notepad list. "Sango, loves Miroku and although she doesn't show it much she's just like every other woman out there. Weak and foolish." he said the closed up passing from Kagome's face to Sango's. "And Rin...who has a love for Sesshomaru that runs very deep." Maxus said closing in on Rin's smiling face. "They make me sick! With their disgusting emotions. I can't wait to kill them..." Goron growled out past clenched teeth, popping his knuckles.**

**"Of course we will do something no other demon has done, before we kill them..." Cronan trailed off, smiling wickedly as he continued to watch the cauldron. "And what is that, torture them?" Goron said eagerly. "Geez Goron, just because we're demons doesn't mean we have to be so...uuugghh!" Maxus said making a disgusted sound. He on the other head wasn't much of a physically harming person, he was more into mental agony and suggestions. Goron growled, narroing his eyes at Maxs. "HEY!" Cronan roared loudly, startling the two out of their arguing. "We will be the most powerful demons of the underworld, because we are going to steal their powers. And Kagome is going to be the one to give them to us." he said chuckling evilly. "But Cronan, that has never been done before. And nor has it been attempted, it's too dangerous!" Maxus said looking up from the cauldron and st Cronan as if he was insane.**

**"Are you questionin me!? The leader of the Triqyad?" he said in a loud booming voice. "Of course not. But think, there won't be not triquad if we fail. We should just focus on killing them." Maxus said in a reapproching tone, his fangs glinting from the light from the cauldron. "Or course you aren't. But, we will folow my plan. I know it will work." he said fiercly, balling his hand into a fist. He put both hands on the cauldron and leaned forward, his eyes falling on Kagome. "Maxus, you will be the one who will try to get Kagome to give up their powers. Only she knows the spell." Cronan said looking at him. Maxus gulped, nodding. "Ok, I will be sure to get the job done." he said, not voicing the doubts he had in the back of his mind.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**


	12. An Evil Plot, Put into Motion

Wicca Who?

Chapter 12

An Evil Plot, Put into Motion

Kagome rolled over in bed, she had been laying in it all day. In fact she hasn't gotten out of bed for the past couple of days, she was just too depressed to do anything besides work. "Kagome, do you want to come downstairs and help me with this ritual? It'll call my faery guards to protect me." Rin said motioning with the parchment in her hands, smiling brightly. Kagome sat up, smiling sadly over at her. "I don't know...maybe later." Kagome said, in a tone that let it be known that she had no intention of helping. "C'mon Kags, I'm your sister and I know when something is up. So...tell me what's up." Rin said walking over and jumping on the bed with a bounce, making Kagome chuckle. She never had anyone to confide in before, sometimes she woke up and still didn't know how to handle having sisters.

"I don't know...you guys wouldn't understand." Kagome said with a sigh. "How could we not understand? We have Miroku the empath to translate for us." she said jokingly making Kagome smile again. "But it's a married couples thing. I know it's probably nothing to worry about but..." Kagome trailed off looking out of the window. "Hello! Earth to Kagome!" Rin said snapping her fingers and making Kagome come out of her daze. "What's wrong, I'm serious this time." Rin said her eyes boring into Kagome's. "Ugh...since you dragged it out of me," Kagome said with a slight smile then let out a long sigh, "Me and Inuyasha have been trying for months on end now and still...nothing. Do you think it could be me?" Kagome asked her voice cracking slightly, voiceing her doubts.

"No way Kagome! These things just take time. It can either be one time or a gazillion before you're finally able to conceive. Besides, do you think we should really be thinking about raising a child in this hostile enviroment?" Rin said, '_I wonder if I could heal her somehow...' _ she thought focusing healing energy to her hand, she had become even better at it lately. "Kagome," Rin smiled sympatheticly putting a hand on Kagome's knee, her touch instantly making Kagome feel a little better. Kagome sighed and shrugged feeling her mood lifting, "I don't know. It's just that I think this is could acutally effect our relationship, Inuyasha didn't come home last night." Kagome said gingerly, incase Inuyasha and his super-hearing were eavesdropping somewhere in the house she couldn't see. "Really? Is he being cold towards you? You want me to orb his testicles away?" Rin asked in a sympathetic voice. "No he's being wonderful, and that would make it even harder to conceive y'know." Kagome said sincerely with a tinkling laugh that made Rin smile, knowing she had finally cheered her up. "Just relax and enjoy your marraige. Good things come with time. And as for Inuyasha, I'm sure he's probably goofing off somewhere." Rin said in a wise voice then gave her a hug. "Everything will work out, just realx and start the day cheerfully." she said with a shrug actually making Kagome think about what she just said. '_Just relax...then get dressed and go downstairs and start on the day cheerfully.' _she thought as she pulled the blankets back and got out of bed. "Ok, cheerful. How in the hell do you be cheerful. Isn't happy enough?" she muttered.

**AN HOUR OR SO LATER...**

"Good morning folks!" Kagome sang as she descened the stairs, making everyone pause in what they were doing to look at her. "What's up with Kagome?" Sango said under her breath as Kagome walked over and grabbed a box and put it on the table, opening it cheerfully. "Uh, I don't know...maybe she's being a little more, cheerful." Rin said cutting her eyes at Sango letting her know that it maybe another reason. "I can see that." Sango said cutting her eyes at Rin then looked at Kagome. "Good mornin' Kags, you seem to be in a good mood." she said as she walked over to fridge. "Hey, who drank all the orange juice?!" Rin complained when she pulled out an empty carton. "Sorry, you know I'm a growing boy and all." Miroku said patting his stomach. "Sango?" Rin said testily turning to her. "Hm?" she replied. "Can I orb your boyfriend's testicles to Mt.Fuji?" she said her eyes sparkling evily. "No!" Miroku exclaimed almost choking on the cereal he was eating. "No you can't. We need those." Sango said winking over at Miroku. "Oh no! Sango's a pervert now. Why must the good die young?!" Kagome exclaimed jokingly making everyone in the room laugh. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Inuyasha? He wasn't in his room this morning." Miroku said then winced when Sango placed a burning hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Hot!Hot!" Miroku exclaimed shaking her hand off of his shoulder. "Uh, no we haven't. He probably went to the store or something." Rin said loudly, trying to cover up the tension that had suddenly set in the kitchen. "Well...I'm going to work." Kagome said in a clipped tone then went to the shop, flipping the 'Sorry, We're Closed' sign on the door to 'Come on in, We're OPEN!'. '_Another day another dollar...' _she thought.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him since yesterday! No wonder Kagome is so depressed." Sango said as her Rin and Miroku spoke in hushed tones, trying to figure out the situation between Kagome and Inuyasha. "I don't know...maybe something happened. You don't think a demon got to him do you?" Rin said to them her face turning into one of worry. "No way. Inuyasha isn't that weak." Miroku said although he didn't cross it out as a possibilities. He knew just as well as all of them that there were evils out there that was best left undiscovered. "That's it, I'm gonna go scry for him. Wanna come help?" Rin said turning to Miroku who nodded, forgetting all about her Faery Ritual. "Ok, I'm gonna go keep Kagome company. Keep her mind off Inuyasha. Wish me luck." she said giving Rin a hug and Miroku a kiss then she went into the shop, watching as Kagome walked from behind the counter and over to the stock of incense and censers.

"Hey, do you think I should throw out this sandalwood. No one seems to be buying it." Kagome said holding up the incense looking at Sango. "No, if you don't want it give it to me. You know that's the perfect incense to use if you want to meditate or cast a money spell?" Sango asked taking it from Kagome and putting it on the register. "Actually I didn't. Have you been in my room again?" Kagome asked smiling at Sango, knowing she knew what room she was talking about. "I may have taken a peek...or two." Sango laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**"We need just a little more time...two weeks tops." Maxus said to Cronan who roared out in anger and punched the table, making it completely crumble. Maxus and Goron jumped, not expecting his anger. "You do want this to work right?" Goron asked looking at Cronan. "Of course I do! I can't wait to have those witches powers and their life." he growled out balling his hands into fists. "Then be patient, vengence will be ours. And it will be sweet...after all phase one of our plan is already set into motion, this will probably distract the witches long enough." Maxus said then stood and motioned over to a large tank that had a figure in it, although the murky water, that didn't look like water, made it hard to see who it was. "Are you sure that's him?" Cronan said getting up and walking over to it. "Yes. One of the Blessed Ones did marry a filthy hanyou." Maxus chuckled tapping his finger on the tank tauntingly. "How she can stand looking at him everyday is beyond me." Cronan growled out watching the silver hair swirl around the figure. "Inuyasha's his name right?" Goron said as they watched him bang on the tank not even denting it. "Look, I think the puppies getting angry." he laughed tapping the glass again. **

_**Kagome...Kagome...' **_**Inuyasha thought as he floated inside the tank. He was going to punch the glass again but the liquid he was in almost didn't seem like liquid. Of course he could still breath, he'd be dead by now, but it was like mud...slowing his movement. '**_**I got to get the hell out of here!' **_**he thought anger flooding his system, his eyes flickering red for a second. "Kagome!" he yelled out, bubbles floating out of his mouth the only sign that he had said something. He watched as the demons talked, he couldn't hear what they were saying, the damn liquid was in his ears (which did NOT feel nice).**

**"Just let me handle the rest, after all spreading evil is my expertise." Cronan chuckle holding up his hand, a black cloud surrounding it. Maxus and Goron chuckled happy that the plan was going off so far without a hitch. "The 'Blessed Ones' won't know what hit them...that is, until it's too late." Goron chuckled, Maxus and Cronan nodded in agreement. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have a date with some Erinyes's. Very ugly ones at that..." Cronan muttered the last half under his breath then shimmered out. '**

_**KAGOME!' **_** Inuyasha screamed out in his head, anger beginning to make his eyes flash red. "ARGH!" he growled out, bubbles immiting from his mouth as his claws elongated his fangs following suit, he was changing into a full demon. "Must...get...back...to mate..." he growled out opening his eyes them changing red and the pupils light blue. He leaned his head to the right then the left as if popping his neck then struck the glass with all his force. It instantly cracked, causing a chain reaction of cracks and fissures to appear in the glass. **

**Maxus and Goron chatted amongst themselves, wondering of their plan was really going to work and if Cronan would be able to effectivly infect the Erinyes with evil. Suddenly the glass tank behind them shatterd, showering the cave floor in glass. "What the hell!" Goron exclaimed dumbly turning to look at the tank. "Oh boy...Cronan's not gonna be happy about this." Maxus growled out to Goron who just nodded as they watched the silver haired hanyou step out of the tank, soaking wet. "Wait...something's not right." Goron said noticing something right off the back as the hanyou faced them, his bangs covering his face. "Let's just kill the thing. It's not as if he's really gonna be missed." Maxus shrugged, as if he was talking about a rat or insect. Inuyasha's ears flicked hearing the insult and he growled lifting his head up a bit. They noticed that his fangs were longer, they almost came down to his jaw. "You'll...pay." Inuyasha growled out, his voice deeper than usual. He looked at them his eyes shinning blood red. '**_**Kill...must kill...enemies...harm me. Will harm mate...must kill!' **_**his inner demon screamed out in his head, and for once he felt the same. He wanted to kill these bastards.**

**"Kill him." Maxus said to Goron who nodded and pulled a large axe off of his back, swinging it as he stepped forward. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna go find something to send after the witches, I'm bored and I need to see a good fight." Maxus said shimmering out of the cave.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ah!" Kagome winced putting a hand to her chest, leaning against one of the tables holding candles for support. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly, walking over to her. Kagome nodded and slowly stood, trying to catch her breath. It had felt as if she had been punched in the stomach...then someone calling for her, at least that was what it felt like. "Yeah I'm fine...it just felt as if, someone were calling me." Kagome said confusion in her voice as she pondered on who could be calling her. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said suddenly feeling an anxious feeling beginning to set in her stomach. "Maybe he's out blowing off some steam. Demons need time to think too." Sango said placing a hand on her shoulder and Kagome nodded although she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. "SANGO! Could you come upstairs for a minute?" came Miroku yell from Kagome's spell room. "Uh, I'm gonna go help them real quick. Probably something to do with Rin's ritual." Sango said giving Kagome a quick hug then turned and headed towards the back into the house.

"So, clue me in." Sango said shutting the door behind her as she walked over to the large table with a huge mag of Tokyo placed on it. Miroku was sitting in chair holding a quartz crystal tied to string, swinging it in a circle slowly as if it were a pendulum. "We have been scrying for OVER two hours now and still...nothing!" Miroku exclaimed as he held his arm up with his other hand, his arm was beginning to hurt. "Nothing? Ya gotta be kidding me." Sango said shaking her head in disbelief. "Unfortunately it's true, it's as if he suddenly dissappeared off the face of the earth!" Rin exclaimed. "Have you tried summoning him?" Sango asked. "Twice." Miroku said in a deadpan voice then he dropped the crystal. "I can't do it anymore. You want to take over?" Miroku asked looking at Rin his arm getting deadly tired from holding the crystal. "No use, if you haven't found him by now then might as well take a break." Sango said with a sigh. "What are we going to tell Kagome?" Rin said bitting her lip worriedly. "Nothing, we're going to tell her nothing. It would devistate her if she found out...probably worse she'd probably go on a demon killing spree trying to find out where Inuyasha is and that's suicide. Plus it would just put her in danger." Sango said putting her hand on Rin's shoulder and shaking her slightly. "Are you sure? I mean I can understand why but this is Kagome's husband here. She has a right to know." Miroku interuppted sensitivity in his voice. "Shut up, it's a sister thing. We're just trying to protect her." Rin said. "By lying to her?" Miroku asked as they walked out of the room. "You say lying. I say dancing around the truth." Sango said over her shoulder as she and Rin left the room, which made him chuckle and shake his head. '_That Sango...' _he thought amusedly to himsel watching her butt as she walked awayf.

"Kagome! Let's take a break." Rin said happily sitting on the check out counter, Kagome was stocking some charcoal and incense. She nodded and focused on the box with her eyes making it float off of the table and under the table. "Wow, getting pretty good at that." Sango smiled at Kagome who shrugged. "I've had a lot of practice, seeing as the last demon we had to vanquish was a month ago." Kagome said with a sigh, actually feeling relazed for once. It was still strange for her to live an almost normal life now, now that Naraku was vanquished and she and Inuyasha were married. '_Speaking of Inuyasha...' _ she thought as she looked around for her beloved hanyou, only to find his prescence missing. She closed her eyes spreading her senses through the house searching for his aura. "Where is he..." she mumbled opening her eyes. "What was that?" asked hearing Kagome mumbled. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering where Inuyasha was. Have you guys seen him?" Kagome pinning them with a questioning look that made guilt flood their stomachs at what they were abotu to do. "Uh, yeah, actually Rin spoke to him. She orbed to him and he was visiting his mom's grave." Sango said, which was partly true as it would be the day he would go but sadly he wasn't there seeing as that was the first place Rin had orbed to find him. "Oh, I wonder why he didn't tell me." Kagome said crossing her arms trying to stop the feeling of slight hurt flooding her heart.

Rin and Sango looked at eachother guitily as Kagome sighed and began to walked into the kitchen then turned and followed her. "What do you guys feel like doing today, want to dabble in a little of magic fun?" Sango asked as she leaned on the counter in the center of the kitchen. "I don't know, when you use magic without any real dire need it usually can bite you in the ass. Like that Succubus Summoning spell." Kagome said, snarling the last half of the sentence. Sango and Rin began to giggle at the mention of it. "It's not funny." Kagome said resisting to smile and they burst out laughing. "We're sorry, it was just kinda funny. Just a tiny bit." Sango said putting her fingers close together. "Yeah, how did it feel to have a penis?" Rin asked jokingly and she and Sango burst into bouts of laughter again. "It was gross! And hard to walk with..." she trailed off the last half but Rin and Sango caught it making them laugh even harder. "Ok, we're done." Sango said wipping tears off of her face. "I think we got it out of our system." Rin chimed in her cheeks red from laughter."Yeah, you better." Kagome mumbled as she opened the cabinet. "You guys want any tea?" she asked pulling out the tea leaves. Sango and Rin nodded and Kagome began to make the tea.

"Chamomille. Mmm." Rin said smelling the steaming cup of a tea 30 minutes later then took a sip. "It's good isn't it?" Kagome asked her eyes sparkling. Rin nodded, "Yeah, and it's good for the nerves. I will be drinking this everyday with that hentai for a boyfriend." Sango snorted after she had taken a long sip of her tea. "Yeah right, soon the slaps will not follow a grope. One of these days." Kagome teased patting Sango on the shoulder making Rin giggle. "Whatever." Sango rolled her eyes a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she had only let him get away with groping he when they were alone and Kagome and Rin had guessed that was pretty true. "Well, I know something I've been wanting to do for a while now. And it's not magical so it has no way of bitting me in the ass." Kagome said brightly smiling. "What?" Rin asked. "Get a tattoo." Kagome chriped then took a sip of her tea. "Really?! Me too...althogh I'm scared of needles." Sango said rubbing her sking imagining the unpleasent feeling of a needle pericing her skin. "I don't know, aren't those permanent." Rin said hesitantly. "That's exactly why I want to get it. And plus once we get out of the shop I can heal the welts and it'll be as if I had the tattoo forever." Kagome said. "You can do that?" Sango asked suprised. "You've been living with me for 10 months and you haven't figured it out. With magic on your side there's always some kinda way to get around pain." Kagome said and was very grateful for it, she wasn't a fan of it either. Then they began talking about what they would get if they got a tattoo, until they got the idea to all get matching tattoos to officialize their sistergood. "Ok then! To the tattoo parlor!" Rin said standing up and pointing towards the front door. They all finished their tea and, changed, and grabbed their jackets then took hold of eachother's hands. "I'm so excitied!" Rin squeaked happily then they all dissappeared in a swarm of blue and white orbs.

"Ooh, I think I might get two little ones..." Rin sighed as she looked at the art on the walls. "Me too." Kagome agreed seeing two she really like. "I don't, I'll stick to one please." Sango said airily feeling a little neasua at the thought of a neddle putting ink in her skin. "Hello ladies, what'll be your pleaseure today?" came the deep voice from behind them. They all turned to see a tall lanky dude standing behind them smiling casually at the. Both of his arms were covered in tattoos and his lip was peirced and he had a mohawk that was at least a foot and a half high. "Dude! You're mohawk is crazy!" Rin exclaimed seeing the tall. "Why thank you. That is a compliment right?" he chuckled as they walked over to him. Rin nodded smiling widely. "Are you flirting?" Kagome hissed at her. "No...just complimenting him. Although if you're into the whole 'Punk-goth-rocker' type guy than he's pretty hot." she replied in a whisper. "So, does getting tattooed hurt?" Sango asked feeling a little anxious. "Not at all. Just a little tickle. You guys have any idea for what you guys want?" he asked.

Then he smiled and chuckled suddenly, "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yogi, nice to meet you girls." he said holding out a tattooed arm, they all smiled and shook his hand. "We wanted to get matching tattoos, on our right shoulder blade." Rin said smiling at Sango and Kagome, they had all made sure to change into halter type shirts. Kagome and Sango nodded in unison. "Oh I see, sisters?" he asked looking at each of them his eyes staying focused for a second on Kagome until he noticed her wedding ring then moved onto Rin then Sango. "Yep." Sango said smiling at them, as if all of them were in on an inside joke and Yogi knew nothing about. Actually they were, they were more than sisters. They were best friends and the trio of most powerdul witches of their age. "Got a picture or anything?" Yogi asked. "Oh yeah." Kagome said pulling a peice of folded paper out of her purse. "Oh. This is the Celtic Wheel of Being, you guys are into that mystic crap?" he asked chuckling as he walked over to the checkout counter. "Crap?" Kagome said a slight strained tone in his voice. '_Why I oughta blow him up, but that would be bad...' _she thought irritatedly. "Oh, I'm not saying it's bad or anything," Yogi smiled catching the tone in her voice, "It's just that believing in all that magic and fairy nonsense isn't going to make your life any better." Yogi said with a shrug. "So, you don't believe in magic? How sad..." Rin said airily, sighing after she said it. "How so?" he laughed motioning for them to sit down on a couch in the waiting area.

"You just get to miss out on a lot of stuff. You probably don't believe in magic because you don't have the mind capacity." Sango said jokingly, although you could tell that maybe 10.99 of it was serious. "Oh, I have the mind capacity. So which one of you want to go first?" he asked as he copied the image. "Can't we, go together?" Sango said a slight panic in her voice. "It's ok Sango, we'll be right here. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Rin said grabbing her hand, focusing a bit of her healing energy into her hand, it glowed a light golden color. Yogi turned around with the copied image in his hand, he blinked as he saw Rin's hand...glowing?...as she pulled it away from Sango's. "Thanks, I feel a lit better. What did you do?" Sango asked with a whisper, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Oh nothing, I just...made your pain go away." Rin said under her breath. "I wasn't hurt." Sango said. "You were hurting emotionally, as in scared." Rin said. "I am not scared!" Sango burst out crossing her arms and looking away. Yogi chuckled and smiled kindly at her, "It's ok to be scared. I know I was when I got my first tattoo." Yogi said. A few minutes later after he had talked to a couple of his tattoo budies and they completed the paper work it was tattoo time...

Kagome closed her eyes as she lay on a table in between Sango and Rin all of them squeezing eachother's hands for dear life, at least Rin and Kagome were, Sango was pretty relaxed, the needles buzzing loudly in the tattoo shop. "You lied, you said it wouldn't hurt!" Kagome whined as Yogi worked on her back. "I'm almost done..." he said comfortingly. "What are you guys whinning about, I'm coming back for more!" Sango said happily as it only felt as if someone was ticking her with a feather. '_Easy for her to say, she's tought from demon fighting training...' _ Kagome thought to herself rolling her eyes. After a couple of more minuted of pain, for Rin and Kagome, they were all told they could get up and look at their tattoo in the mirror. "Oh wow! It's gorgeous..." Kagome said in awe as she looked at her back with a mirror. "It is...you guys are good!" Sango said giving a thumb up to the Yogi and his friends who chuckled as they watched the girls talk amongs themselves complementing eachother on their tattoos.

"You guys are close aren't you?" Yogi asked Kagome as she had sat down for her second tattoo, the kanji for love on the back of her neck. "Yes, guess you could say they came into my life when I needed them." she sighed pulling her hair out of the way as he put the outline on her neck. "I thought you guys were sisters, didn't you guys always know eachother?" he asked slighlt confused as Sango and Rin were having sterile bandages placed on thier back, and Rin was sitting down for her second tattoo a tribal like tattoo that wound around her wrist with butterflies in it. "We did, but were seperated for a while." Kagome said wincing when she felt the needle make contact with her skin. "Oh, so you guys are buddies now. You sit and do eachother's hair and nails?" he chuckled teasingly making Kagome smile. "Oh, something much bigger than that." Kagome chuckled, '_If only he knew...' _she thought with a sigh. How about 'Saving the world more than twice a week' big.

"Look, I know you're married an all but how would you like to have dinner. You know, as friends." Yogi asked Kagome as they made their way towards the front door. Kagome winced inside, she would hate to shoot a guy like him down but she was married now, and her heart only belonged to one man. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to get home to my husband, he can be little, protectice of me somtimes." she laughed and she wouldn't have it any other way. She always felt so safe when Inuyasha had his arms around her, as if they could and would overcome any challanges that were thrown at them. "Oh, I see. Well come back if you ever want any tats." he waved as he watched them walk down the sidewalk. "Oh, you'll defintely see me again." Sango laughed over her shoulder and Rin scowled, her wrist and shoulder blade throbbing uncomfotably now. The bells on the door rang as Yogi closed the door and they entered the alley and orbed away. Yogi sighed as he saw three purses on the couch, then chuckled, they seemed like the types that would do that. He grabbed them and ran outside, if he sprinted fast enough he would be able to catch them in the alley.

Bright blue and white orbs appeared in the walkway of the shop as three forms took shape. "Oh crap! Our purses! Mine has my credit card in there!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as they landed. "Mine too! Oh no. Orb.Orb.Orb.Now!" Sango said slapping Rin's shoulder then grabbed her hand. "Geez! Ya don't have to be so mean." Rin said then took hold of their hands and orbed them back to the alley way. "Holy shit!" Yogi yelled as orbs appeared not 7 inches away from him. There stood Kagome, Sango, and Rin. "Oh crap." Rin said curlty looking at Yogi's pale face. He watched trying to explain how the sexy girls in his shop had just appeared in balls of light right in front of him like angels or something. "I can't believe you orbed us in front of Yogi!" Kagome said crossing her arms, sighing as if she were defeated. "It wasn't my fault. You guys were rushing me, 'My purse! My purse!'." Rin said mimicking them. "Orbed?" Yogi said panic entering his voice even more, interuppting their argument. "What'll happen if magic is exposed anyway?" Sango asked Kagome. "Not right now, Yogi. I'm gonna need you to calm down." Kagome said noticing the panic on his face. Sango and Rin stopped arguing focusing on Yogi now.

"C-c-calm down? You want me to calm down when you j-just...appeared out of no where!" he exclaimed motioning to the air. "Acutally we came from the shop to get out purses." Sango said airily. "Just what the hell are you, angels or something?" he asked running a worried hand over his mohawk making it wilt a tiny bit. "No, we're witches!" Rin smiled brightly. "Hey, don't tell him anymore. The less he knows the better." Kagome said. "Well I don't see how that's gonna work, he just saw us orb in." Sango rolled her eyes. "Wait! Wait...witches? You mean this kinda stuff exists!?" he said. "Look, just calm down. We can take you to our place where you can have some tea and relax." Kagome said warmly. "Go with you!? When you came from Gods know where." he said chuckling as is he was about to go crazy. "Uh, we need to do something before he cracks." Sango hissed under her breath. "Yeah, I'm working on that!" Kagome hissed back sarcastically. "Look, we won't hurt you." Kagome smiled. "Yeah, we're the good guys." Rin said nodding. "Good guys?" he asked looking confused.

Suddenly two demons clad in leather shimmered in behind Yogi. "Get down!" Kagome yelled and she pushed Yogi out of the way as he threw a fire ball. "Shit!" Sango hissed as it grazed her arm, burning her arm pretty badly then returned the favor, only the demon died instead. "Metal thingy!" Rin yelled pointing at a peice of jagged metal and waving her hand at the demon. It flew and peirced his stomach making him errupt in a ball of flames. "What the hell was that!?" Yogi yelled at the top of his lungs his eyes bulging in fear as he watched the magical battle that surrounded him. Suddenly three more demons appeared in the alley way, surrounding Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Yogi. Kagome looked over at Sango and Rin and they looked over at her and nodded. They assumed battles positions a rather large and scary fireball appearing in Sango's hands. The demon screamed as thet chared. "Ahh!" Rin yelled as she kicked a demon that had charged at her, making him fall back and hit the ground. Then Kagome waved her hands in a small gesture making it explode into millions of particles. "Take that!" Sango yelled incenerating a demon. "One more to go..." Kagome whispered and she blew it up. "That my friend were the bad guys, do you trust us now?" Kagome asked kneeling down to Yogi's eye level and he nodded mutely. "Uh guys, more company. Let's get out of here!" Rin said as eight more demons appeared. She and Sangp sprinted over to Yogi and Kagome and grabbed onto eachother and Rin orbed them out, fireballs and energy balls hitting where they once sat.

"Just sit down and drink this, orbing for the first time can be a little hard." Rin said giving Yogi a glass of water as they. "Hard?! It feels like my organs are still in the alleyway!" he exclaimed after her took a deep gulp as if he was dying for thirst. "Geez. Calm down, you'er safe now." Sango said patting him on the shoulder. "Oh Kagome, or Rin a little help here?" she said pulling back her bandage. "Oh yeah, sorry forgot about that." Kagome chuckled then put her hands above and she began to focus, her hand glowing a bright pure gold, healing the irritated skin. Yogi's jaw dropped as she did the same for Rin and Rin did for Kagome. "Are you guys like...non-human or something?!" he asked the panick beginning to edge it's way into his voice. "No we're witches, like I said." Rin said rolling her eyes. "What's with you guys? You act as if this kinda stuff-" he began. "Happens everyday? Well, it does for us." Kagome said airily then smiled suddenly. "Wait...those things in the alleyway...do you guys fight them?" he asked looking at them with wide eyes and they nodded in reply. "Fuck yeah! And you! You blew them up! With your hands! That was awesome. Man I wish I was a witch." he said crossing his arms. "That was a pretty drastic change." Rin said, a little suprised. "Well, those dudes tried to hurt you. And you three are the cutests girl I've ever tatted before so I'm definetly glad you guys kicked some ass. What were those anyway?" he asked then he began to look around.

"Holy shit! We're in one of those devil shops aren't we?" he asked standing up and setting his glass on the table and began to make his way towards the shop. "Get him Rin, he likes you more." Sango whispered and she nodded and walked over to him, trying to herd him into the conservatory. "Why must they say 'Devil' or 'Satan'? There isn't EVEN a devil in the damn craft!" Kagome exclaimed as Yogi sat back down on the love seat. "OK, back to bigger problems. Where did those demons come from?" Sango said to Kagome. "Whoa! Demons...this is just too much! I gotta get out of here." Yogi said suddenly interuppting their conversation. "Wait a sec, weren't you just all, ' Fuck yeah,dude!'?" Rin asked crossing her arms and stepping in front of him when he stood. "Yeah, that was when you guys were doing it. I don't want to be involved." Yogi said waving his hands in front of him. "You know, for a dude covered in tats you are a wimp!Anyways you couldn't be involved, you're powerless." Sango said with a snort and Yogi threw her a look. "Look, couldn't you just put him to sleep or something? How are we going to get any demon hunting done with him whinning?" Rin said. "Hey! I'm not whinning. And what do you mean 'sleep'? You guys aren't going to do some cut out my heart like some weird aztec sacrifice are you?" he asked backing away from him. "I can do one better." Kagome smiled at Sango than flicked her hands at Yogi, making him freeze in midsentence. "That is so weird." Sango said her and Rin starring unnerved at his frozen form. "C'mon, demon hunting time." Kagome said. "Will he stay like that?" Rin asked as they stepped around him. "He better if he knows what's good for him. I might accidently blow him up if he keeps asking dumb questions." Kagome snarled as they walked up the stairs.

"Aztect Sacrifice? Do I look like an Aztect to you?" Kagome said, still ranting as they flipped through the Book of Shadows. "Kagome!" Sango yelled out then began rubbing her temples. "What?" Kagome said innocently. "I know you're upset about the whole demon-worshipping-human-sacrifice-thing. But could ya give it a rest?" she asked with a sigh. "I'm sorry, it just pisses me off how no matter how much good we do the world still views us as 'people who've sold our souls and made a pact with Satan' or 'Green faced witches cackling over their cauldrons.'." Kagome said venting just a little more. "I know. And it's all thanks to propoganda, fear, and ignorance. A witches worst enemy." Rin said hugging Kagome making her feel a little better. "Thanks, hey. Is this the demon I blew up?" Kagome asked stopping their page flipping. "Yeah, but he's vanquished, obviously. And it says here that he works for **upper level **demons." Sango said pointing it out with her finger. "Oh...then who is working for?" Kagome said wondering how a demon could've orginaize that many demons. "I don't know, but we haven't seen demons orginaized like that since Naraku was alive." Rin said popping her neck, this demon searching could get pretty boring at times. "Must we bring up that bastards name?" Kagome snarled as she flipped a page. "Unfortunately yes, because if there is a demon or demons out there with his level of power then we have to be on our toes. And get to them/him before they/he get to us." Sango smiled. "Hey look, here's a page on upper level demons." Rin said brightly and looked down. "Great...all we have to do is single out the guilt party. There are like 12 demons right here." Kagome said looking at the demons classified as demons. "Hey look...these are the most powerful ones. They could be behind this." Sango muttered as she began to read aloud: "_**The Triquad, A powerful trio of demons who are similar to the overseers of the Underworld. Although they do not have the power to rule it they have enough to make laws-' **_ Who knew there were laws in hell-'_**The three demons are known as Maxus, who has the power to penetrate the mind and project realities onto someones mind. Goron who has superstrength and skin like the hide of a dragon, he can also breath fire-' **_Hey, I wonder if I could- '_**and Cronan who is the most dangerous of all three who has the the gift of spreading evil and changing the morals of small children.' **_Sango finished looking a little worried. "Spread evil? Don't we already have enough of that?" Kagome moaned outloud exhausted slightly. "I don't know if that's them, but we need to keep an open mind. Anything could be behind this." Rin sighed.

Kagome sighed as she sat at a table in the attic, rubbing her temples. "What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked stopping in her scrying and looking over at Kagome. "I don't know...actually I do know." Kagome sighed running a hand through her raven locks. "Tell us, you know we'll always be here." Rin smiled pausing in her potions making. "WHOA!!WHOA!WHOA!" Kagome yelled her eyes going wide as she noticed the ingredient Rin was about to throw in the cauldron."What's wrong with you?! You know bloodroot and amber resin is a lethal combination. You could blow Japan off the map with that!" Kagome said rushing over and taking the bloodroot out of her hands. "Sorry, "I'm just a little stressed out." Rin said then widened her eyes at Sango, letting her know that she needed to talk to her. "Oh, me and Rin are going to downstairs and get the crystals. Be right back." Sango said with a smile and Kagome nodded turning her eyes to the unfinished potion. '_How come I have the weird feelin' those two are hiding something...' _she thought watching them walk out of the room then back at the potion.

"I think we should tell her. Inuyasha hasn't been home all day, it's almost nine o clock at night and we can't find him. Even WITH magic." Rin said with a hiss, speaking in a slight rush. "No! Just a little while longer. We're almost done with the potion. And after we find these demons we can tell her." Sango said putting her hands on her arms. "Sango...I don't know, it just doesn't feel right." Rin said sighing and blowing at her brown bangs which were in her eyes. "I know, it doesn't feel right for me either. But just think of how she would react." Sango said urgently, trying to get Rin to understand the situation. Kagome finished the potion in record time and corked all three bottles. ' _KNow to find up what those two are up to.' _ she thought as she walked out of the attic and tip toed down the attic, standing outside one of the bedrooms they were in. "I know, I know, I know! But still, she's our sister and she as the right to know." she heard Rin said. "So those two are keeping something from me." she mumbled then pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

"Have the right to know what?" Kagome asked walking into the room, wringing her hands nervous. She just had the weridest feeling that it had something to do with Inuyasha. Sango and Rin looked at eachother wincing as Kagome pinned them with her all-knowing-gaze. "OK, ok..." Sango said putting her hands up in air in defeat. Rin took a deep breath as if to say something but a word didn't leave her lips. "Well...tell her!" Rin said nuding Sango with her elbow. "NO, you. You'e the youngest." Sango said crossing her arms and nuding her back. "Tell me what?!" Kagome said beginning to get irritated and a little scared actually. "Oh Kagome..." Sango sighed scared at what she was about to sat. "Kagome, we wanted to tell you honestly we did." Rin said trying to justify herself. "But we were just afraid of how you would react. You can be a little scary at times." Sango said staring at the floor which had suddenly become interesting. "Would you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Kagome asked slipping her hands in her pockets. Sango sighed loudly and she and Rin looked at eachother. '_Well, here it goes...' _Sango thought to herself and closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha is missing." she said then opened her eyes, scared to see the look on her face.

"What?" Kagome asked her face crumbling as he voice cracked, worry and fear instantly flooding her system. "I know. We've tried scrying, summoning, everything. It just gives us the same thing...nothing. We're sorry Kagome, we should've told you sooner." Rin said taking hold of her hand. "No, he's not missing. There's just a way you guys haven't tried yet." she said shaking her head in denial although she knew what they were saying was true. "How do we find him?" Kagome breathed trying to stop the pain from welling in her heart. "I don't know Kags, but we will. We promise." Sango said wrapping her arms around Kagome. "I don't feel like demon hunting now." Kagome said wipping a tear that had fell down her face. "Ok, we understand. We'll deal with Yogi today, the demons sometimes next week, but right now you just go rest, ok." Sango said her and Rin giving Kagome a warm hug. Kagome nodded and walked silently out of the room, instantly heading up to the attic. She was not giving up until she found him.


	13. Erinyes

Wicca Who?

Chapter 13

Erinyes

"Kagome, maybe you should go lay down and get some rest." Sango said, her and Rin sitting across from Kagome at the table in the attic. "Nope, I have to find Inuyasha." Kagome said stubbornly then picked up a crystal and began swinging it in a circle. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him, just the thought of never seeing him again tore at her heart like daggers. That's why she couldn't give up. Sango and Rin exchanged worried looks and Rin sighed. "Listen Kagome, you have to rest. Inuyasha wouldn't want you tiring yourself out. What if a demon attacks?" Rin said grabbing Kagome's hand and putting it down on the table when Kagome ignored her, making her look up at her. "Then he's trapped and will tell me all he knows about the Triquad unless he wants to die." Kagome said in a defiant voice. "How do you even know it's the Triquad?" Sango said gently not wanting to set Kagome off.

She has been pretty...sensitive... the past few days. After all, it is undertsandable, her husband has been missing for almost two whole weeks. And things showed no sign of getting better. "I don't know. I just have this...instinct. And my instincts are always right." Kagome said then shook Rin's hand from hers and resumed her scrying. "Even if it was the Triquad, don't you think they would have a forcefeild protecting them from scrying?" Sango asked as if it was obvious. "I know...but I can't just sit here and do nothing, right? My husband is out there somewhere, possibly in the Underworld, and I don't know where the hell he is!" Kagome said her voice rising as her exhausted face began to redden. "I don't even know if he's ok or if he's safe or not! Gods, I must be a useless wife." she ranted throwing the crystal down in frustration, putting her face in her hands, then she took a deep breath trying to calm down. Sango and Rin looked at eachother their concern written all over thier faces. Kagome was finally breaking down. "Don't say that Kagome. You're the best wife a man could hope for." Rin said warmly Sango nodding in agreement. "What'll I do without him?" they heard Kagome mutter softly. It broke their hearts to see her this hurt and worried this bad

"I have an idea." Sango said suddenly making Kagome lift her head. "What?" Kagome sighed. "How about, you go get some sleep. And me and Rin will work on a spell to try to figure out some magical way to find Inuyasha." she said putting her hand over Kagome's. Kagome sighed seeing this was a battle she was not going to win. "Fine, fine I'll go to sleep. But only for an hour or two." she said although you could tell from her voice she was exhausted. Tears filled Sango and Rin's eyes as they watched their stubborn yet very lovable sister walk out of the attic. "Poor Kagome, I couldn't imagine if I were in her shoes." Rin sighed as she blinked her tears away. Crying right now was not going to bring Inuyasha back. Sango nodded afraid that if she might speak she might burst out crying. "Ok, since Kagome thinks it's the Triquad then it probably is. So what do we do, can we summon them?" Sango asked as Rin walked over to the book flipping the section on upper level demons. "Uhhh, nope... dammit. Aren't we the most powerdul witches of the century? There HAS to be something we're missing." Rin said slamming the book shut and running a hand through her hair. "Don't worry, we'll find something. We'll have to, for Kagome's sake." Sango said in a determined voice walking over and giving Rin a hug then they opened the book, buckling down and reading everything they could that would help them.

Kagome sighed as she slipped into her pajamas. Today Miroku had to watch the shop cause Kagome was working on a way to find Inuyasha, like the past five days. '_Inuyasha...where are you...I hope your ok.' _she thought as she laid down in bed closing her eyes. She laid there for a while, eyes closed listening to the night sounds and the soft sounds of explosions happening upstairs in the attic. For some reason sleep just wouldn't come to her. Her eyes snapped open with a sigh. "Inuyasha..." she whispered her eyes floating to the empty side of her bed. She was thinking about him constantly, her worry growing each and everyday he was gone. She reached ove and grabbed his pillow hugging it to her chest and closed her eyes, the smell of him still lingered and it soothed her. '_I don't know what to do...nothing seems to be working...Inuyasha' _was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled from his 'prison', which were energy bolts flicking around his wrists and ankles pinning him to the wall and also burning in that itchy annoying way."Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted as Goron punched him in the stomach. "You actually infected the Erinyes with evil?" Maxus asked Cronan excitedly as he strolled into the cave. "Of course I did. That is what I do right?" he boasted as he rolled up his sleeves. Then they turned to Inuyasha smiling evily. "Time for a little...feild trip, puppy." Goron growled out as he grabbed them and they all shimmered out of the cave. They appeared in a jungle of some sorts, although you could tell it was magical. **_

_**It had colorful and exotic flowers, some that even hissed when you walked past them. "Here ya go, just like we promised ya." Cronan growled out when three women, if they could be called that, walked up to them. "This the half-breed?" one growled out, her front row of sharp teeth poking out over her red lips."What's it look like?" he growled out in reply. "I'm not an it, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled out reaching out and clawins his face. The three women growled out suddenly the one in the middle kicking him in the gut sending him to his knees. "We'll take care of this, abomination. Then we'll do the job you asked, kill the evil witches." she said when she had looked up form Inuyasha."Nice doing buisness with you. Tisiphone, Megaera, Alecto." Cronas said nodding at each of the Erinyes in turn then he, Maxus, and Goron shimmered back to their 'headquaters'. Inuyasha growled as the one called Alecto, reached down and grabbed his arm. "Time for a little fun." she chuckled in dark voice, her sisters laughing with her as they dragged him towards their camp. **_**' Kagome...' **_**Inuyasha thought, closing his eyes and focusing on her...he had to tell her what the Triquad was up to.**_

_**"Great. So this means we can kill the witches now?" Goron said dumbly in an excited voice, earning glares from both Maxus and Cronan. "No, you idiot. It means, that now that we got that peice of trash out of the way and with the Erinyes we can finally go through with the second part of our plan. To attack we need the witches vulnerable. Especially Kagome, she's exceptionally powerful, as is Sango too. Not one demon has survived after any of those three decided to kill him." Cronan growled out angrily, angry that hundreds, no, thousands of his kin had been slaughtered by that stupid witch. And to even top that, she had to go get some 'sisters' killing even more demons. "But wasn't that after we tried to kill them?" Maxus said in a thoughtful voice, wincing when Cronan growled and raised his fist at him.**_

_**"They will be so distracted in their search for half-breed they won't suspect us coming to steal their powers, and then the Erinyes will kill them. No more Blessed Ones." he smiled evily. "I still think this the greatest plan we've ever made since Vietnam War." Goron chuckled Maxus nodding in agreement. Then simutaneously they all shimmered out.**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

_Dream:_

**Kagome sat on an old wooden swing that was floating in the air, the wind bloing her hair around as she slowly swang back...and forth...back...and forth. She blinked realizing she wasn't dreaming...at least it didn't feel like one of her regular dreams (kinda hard to explaing since her dreams are pretty...irregular). Fog so thick surrounded her on all sides she couldn't see anything BUT fog. "Where am I?" she whispered a slight panick coming into her voice. "You called for me, like I called for you." came a sudden voice from behind her, making her jump...wait a second, a familair voice. "Inuyasha?" his name was already out of her mouth before she had fully turned around and caught a look at him. She saw him leaning against a tree, that she knew wasn't there a second ago. "How did you-where are we-Where the hell are you?!" she asked coming to her senses as Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her, reflief flooding her that he was all right as she looked him over. "No time for that. I astral projected." Inuyasha said in a hurried voice. "Who taught you that-sigh-go on." Kagome said seeing his impatient face. **

**"The Triquad, they-" Inuyasha began. "I knew it was those bastards!" Kagome exclaimed tightening her hold on his hand as if to make sure he was real...at least as real as he could get in a dream. "This isn't a dream Kagome, so you better remember this when you wake up: The Triquad, three demons who, I hate to say but, are really poweful. They sent me to the Erinyes to distract you so you won't be ready for them to attack you and steal your powers." Inuyasha said in a big rush, but somehow Kagome could understand. "Wait...Erinyes, you don't mean..." she trailed off. "But wait..aren't they supposed to be good? At least that's what Grams says." Kagome said shaking her head as that didn't make sense. "No time, but Cronan can spread evil so I guess he turned the Erinyes evil. But listen, I don't know exactly how their going to steal your powers but I bet it's got something to do with your mind." Inuyasha said already feeling soothed at the sight of Kagome's face, even if it was only on the astral plane he was so glad to see her. **

**"My mind?" Kaggme said her eyebrows coming together in even more confused. "Yeah, Maxus, a demon can manipulate your mind...at least kind of. Make you see things and stuff like that." Inuyasha said in rush. "OK so let me get this straight: The Triquad kidnapped you to distract us, so they would have the element of suprise on their side when they attack," Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded, "Then their gonna send you to the Erinyes where we can't find you then attack us, or at least Maxus will?" she said slight confusion on the last few words, '**_**Pretty elaborate plan...' **_**she thought to herself. Inuyasha nodded, "You got the gist of it. Kagome I just want to say that I love you-" Inuyasha began. "Wait, you're not hurt are you?" Kagome said scooting closer to him, her hand caressing his cheel. "No way," he laughed falsely and Kagome could see right through it, "I look perfectly fine don't I?" he smiled at her, reaching up and touching her chin."That's your astral body stupid." Kagome said, although you could hear the love in her vouce as she said it. "Look, I love you. And nothing will keep me away from you, not even a group of stupid demons." he said determiny looking straight into her eyes. Kagome's eyes filled with tears at the joy and yet sadness that filled her. She was so happy that she got to be with him, but sad that she didn't know if she would ever see him again after this. "I love you too." she said her voice cracking as she leaned forward and kissed him. '**_**Inuyasha...' **_**she thought as she closed her eyes tight as if to imprint this memory and feelings of love for him on her brain forever. "I'll see you soon." he whispered to her, leaning his forhead on hers. Kagome nodded, bitting her lip to keep from crying. He kissed her forhead then stood up looking at her. "Don't look so sad, I'll be back in no time." he smiled and Kagome nodded a smile growing on her face although her eyes were watery. Then he turned and walked away disappearing into the fog. '**_**Inuyasha...' **_**she thought...**

_End Dream_

Kagome snapped up, her ponytail crooked and her bangs in her eyes. She sat there a few moment processing the 'dream', over and over in her head for a good 30 minutes. Then she snapped out of her daze throwing her covers back. "I slept all night?!" she exclaimed in a whispered as she saw the sun shine through the blinds. "Sango! Rin!" Kagome called as she grabbed her robe and slipped it on as she walked into the kitchen, where it was emmiting seducing aromas of breakfast. "Goodmorning sleeping beauty." Sango said brightly smiling as she flipped a pancake. "No time for-" Kagome began but Rin interuppted her, "So, how was your first _full night _of sleep?" Rin asked pushing her over to sit down in a chair where a plate of steaming food was already waiting. "It was great, but listen-" Kagome began but was interuppted yet again, "How do you like your coffee? Black?" Sango asked moving from the stove to the coffee machine. "THE TRIQUAD IS TRYING TO STEAL OUT POWERS AND KILL US!" Kagome said loudly then closed her eyes letting this information sink into them.

"How do you know?" Sango asked taking off her apron and walking over to the table. "Cause, Inuyasha told me." Kagome said brightly a smile on her face as she remembered the meeting they had on the swing floating in the fog. "You saw Inuyasha?! Where was he?" Sango said her jaw dropping then she and Rin pulled out a chair and sat down listening as Kagome told them everything. Except the kissing part, she figured she could at least keep that precious moment to herself. "Wow...and to think that he actually learned how to astral project, I didn't know he had it in him." Sango said in a warm teasing way that made Kagome smile. "But on to the important thing, the Triquad." Rin said after taking a big sip out of her coffee mug. "And what are we supposed to do?" Kagome said a stumped look coming onto her face. "I suppose, we get to them before they get to us." Rin said in a determined voice, rubbing her fuzzy slipper clad feet together. "Easier said than done." Sango snorted then shrugged when Kagome and Rin shot her glares. "What?" she shrugged then turned her back to them to face the coffee machine. "Grouch." Rin and Kagome muttered at the same time.

**XxXxXxX**

**Inuyasha growled out as he pulled his hand out the chest of one of the Erinyes. "You filthy little halfbreed!" one of them schreeched her eyes beginning to shine red. 'I gotta get to Kagome...' he thought as one of them charged at him. "Alecto, you get him from behind. I'll take the front." one of the growled. "Sure thing, Tisiphone." Alecto smirked in reply as she began to crack her fingers. "If you think it'll be that easy to take me down, then you're sadly mistaken." Inuyash snarled out, then jumped in the air as Alecto and Tisiphone charged at him from the back and front. "Sorry ladies, but I got bigger fish to fry." Inuyasha called out as he took the trees, not even looking down as he focused on his most important goal: Getting hom to Kagome**

**XxXxXxX**

"So what do you think we should do this morning? Focus on the Triquad or the Erinyes, whatever those are." Sango said in a confused tone, barely saying the word 'Erinyes' correctly. "I think we should all be dressed in fighting gear, that's all I know." Kagome said after they had eaten and were going up the stairs to get dressed. "Hey, where's Miroku?" Rin said looking around, noticing a ceratin perverted personality was missing. "Oh, he's down in the basement again. His powers growing again." Sango said with a sigh as if it were a really difficult thing. "Oh...again?" Rin asked in awe. Sango nodded, "I'm a little afraid actually...what if he can't handle _all _of the emotions?" Sango said looking at Sango and Kagome. "Don't worry Sango, he can handle it. He was made to have that gift." Kagome said smiling warmly, Sango nodding in return. "Ok, jeans, shirt and tennis shoes." Kagome listed outloud as they walked up the stairs and down the hall. "Do you notice we always happen to be wearing inapporpriate footwear whenever a demon attacks?" Rin said frustration evident in her voice. "Yeah. I got demon blood on my new pair of chimmy choo's, which obviously sucks. "Sango complained as Sango and Kagome chuckled, then they split up to go into their rooms, shutting the door behing them...

**ABOUT AND HOUR OR SO LATER...**

**"Erinyes,**

**Three Greek goddess of vengance: Tisiphone(avenger of murder), Megaera(the jealous), and Alecto(constant anger).**

**Another name for them is 'Furies'.**

**Without mercy, the Erinyes would punish all crime and wickedness. They are also called goddesses of vegence, ready to stab fear into the heart of mortals. The Erinyes pursue and punish those who are guilty of bloodshed, defilement, and impiety. And other crimes, including breaking the rules considering all aspects of soceity. They would strike the offenders with madness and never stopped following criminals. The would also be guardians of the law when the state had not yet intervened, or did not exist.**

**For example, they would look out for beggars, and punish those who stole or murdered innocent people."**

Kagome finished reading outloud as Sango and Rin paced back and forth in the attic. "So the Erinyes are good?" Sango said in a confused tone. "Man, does anyone remember the days when the innocent looked innocent and the evil person looked evil? Who changed the rules?" Rin said rolling her eyes as she sighed. "Wait a minute...i think Inuyasha said something about Cronan." Kagome said closing her eyes and remembering the dream and what he said to her. "Oh yeah...he said that Cronan has the abiltiy to spead evil. So I'm guessing he turned them evil...probably changed their morality or something." Kagome said tapping he chin as she began to think. "Ok, so how are we supposed to find the Triquad. We can't exactly go up to the Erinyes and be like, 'Have you seen the Triquad wandering around in a cave somewhere?' They'd probably kill us on sight if their evil." Sango said putting hand on her forhead. "Man, this is too much. How come everyone in the underwold has to try to kill us if they want to get something done? How about trying to be good for once?" Rin said. Kagome laughed loudly, holding her stomach. "HA! As if that'll ever happen." she smiled wipping a tear out of her eye.

"And we don't even know how their going to attack... this just isn't fair. Isn't there something you folks up there can do about this!?" Rin called suddenly looking up at the ceiling. "Who are you talking to?" Kagome asked flipping a page in the book, reading more about the Erinyes. "I don't know, someone who's in charge of the whole karmic balance thing. We could use a little good karma on our side now." Rin replied rubbing her temples. "Don't worry about it, we're going to be just fine." Kagome said a bright smile coming onto her face. "And how do you suppose that? Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing." Sango chuckled. "I just got that feeling, ya know." she sighed then returned to reading the Book of Shadows.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**They appeared in the hall of the 'Blessed Ones' home. "Is this dump where they live?" Goron growled out, standing in the big hallway that linked the shop and house together. "They're witches, guess they like having their little mortal knick knacks and such." Cronan growled out then motioned for them to follow him. "They're upstairs, I sense them. Maxus, you take Kagome out of here and me and Goron will handle the rest." Cronan said as they nodded then shimmered out, going straight to the attic.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"DEMON!" Kagome yelled loudly pointing behind Sango and Rin who turned around and gasped when they saw three demons standing in their attic. One who was rather large and muscular growled menacingly, pulling a gigantic axe off of his back. "We knew you'd be coming." Sango growled out, lifting her hand a fireball eungulfing her whole arm, letting them know she meant buisness. "If you think you're going to steal out powers than you're wrong." Kagome snarled out then made her move, she flicked her hands at Maxus, the tall lanky and pale demon who went flying out of the room and hit the wall then rolled down the stairs. "Stupid witch!" Goron, the large muscular demon growled out running forward, axe raised towards Kagome's head. "Kagome!" Rin yelled but Kagome waved her hands making the whole room freeze, just as Goron's axe was about to meet the crown of her head. "Oooh boy." Kagome whispered as she moved around the axe and her sisters walked to eachother looking at the frozen demons and a sigh of releif escaped them for just a few moments. Then slowly the demons began to move, as if moving threw an invisble force that was holding them back, making all of their jaws drop.

"Stupid witch. We're way too powerful for your little...parlor tricks." Goron laughed out when he unfroze, turning to face them cause they had moved. "And so are we!" Sango said then ran forward both of her fists blazing, she seriously meant business. "OH!" Rin winced when the demons had got punched in the face then then square in the nose, burning him so bad that he screamed and flew back sliding on the floor. Then the third demon sprang forward, Cronan, yelling angrily as he charged at Rin. '_Oh crap, oh crap!' _she chanted in her head as she looked for something to orb into the demon. "Uhh...athame!" she said pointing at an athame that was laying on a table and orbing it straight into Cronan's chest. He paused for a minute and staggered, recieving a 'hmph' in satsifaction from Rin. But her eyes widened as he stood up straight and pulled the double edged knife out, grinning evilly at her as he did. "Like I said, we're too poweful for your tricks!" he snarled then waved his hands sending Rin flying backwards with a scream and hitting the wall painfully hard. "Where did you get that power from?!" Kagome demanded then flicked her hands angirly, knowing that it was him that took Inuyasha away. '_Inuyasha...' _she thought determination burning in her eyes. She waited for an explosion to happen on him but he raised his hand, a poof of smoke hitting his hand, deflecting it. "I, borrowed it, from a witch downtown." he chuckled then looked at his nails as if they were talking about the weather. "You...bastard!" Kagome growled out narrowing her eyes at him using her telekinesis. Even he couldn't deflect the power that hit him and sent him flying, hitting Maxus who had just caught his footing and entered the attic, both of them flying out and hitting the wall. "Get, the witch!" Cronan growled out angrily then Maxus shimmered out leaving an out of breath Cronan behind.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as Maxus had shimmered in behind Kagome. "No!" Kagome yelled as she turned around, making him fly backwards but he grabbed her arm before she could move away, pulling her along with him. "Got you, witch!" he snarled in her earm tightening his hold around her. "Ugh! Let me go!" Kagome yelled thrashing around. "Let go of her you-AH!" Sango yelled beginning to throw a fireball but had to duck as she was almost hit with a breath of fire from Goron. "Well, two can play that game!" Sango yelled out then blinked, her flames beginning to spill out of her eyes as her haid begin to float around her. "Oh shit Sangy..." Rin breathed never seeing Sango do that before. '_Guess we've all been progressing in our powers lately. Just hope it's enough...' _she thought. The Maxus shimmered out, Kagome in his clutches. Goron and Cronan began to laugh, "Enjoy your powers while you can, witches." Cronan growled out smiling at them then he and Goron shimmered out. Leaving a shocked and angry Sango & Rin behind.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

"Dammit!" Sango growled out as Rin healed her arm, sitting in the attic, which was a mess now. "How could we have let them take Kagome?!" she said as her wound began to slowly heal. "Sit still. And I can't heal if you resist." she added lightly. "Sorry," Sango sighed then the wound began to heal at a faster pace, "It's just that we knew they were coming. But yet they still had the upper hand, and how is that?" Sango said pulling her armsleeve down when her wound was healed. "I don't know, they probably killed some witches to get power. They have to be stopped." Rin said with a sigh. "Especially before they get out powers." she added. "But what does Kagome have to with this, isn't it ALL of out powers?" Sango said. "Maybe Kagome only knows the spell...OH CRAP!" Rin said standing up suddenly then began to pace back and forth and Sango. "Rin...you're making me nervous." she said in a strained voice. "No, listen...say Kagome only knows the spell. But it's only in her mind, not on paper or anywhere..." Rin said then motioned to Sango as if to finish the sentence. "Then it's in her mind." Sango said in a deap pan voice. "Exactly! It says in the BOS that Maxus has the ability to project realities and suggestions onto people minds...so what if he is the key to getting our powers..." Rin said as Sango began to nod beginning to undertsand what she was talking about. "Then all we have to do is vanquish him!" Sango said brightly. "AHA! But what about Inuyasha? And that scrying feild around their place?" Rin said. "Hey, we got a psychic on our side here." Sango smiled then sighed. "This really isn't good isn't it...they're one step away from getting our powers." she said looking worriedly at Rin. "I know, but it's not over unless we give up. And I happen to like being a witch so I'm not giving up anytime soon." she smiled encouragingly at Sango who nodded and they walked out of the room, dead set on finding a way to vanquish the Triquad and get Kagome back.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as Maxus tied her hands together tightly behind her, the rope biting into her skin as he pulled it painfully tight. "As if that's gonna happen." Maxus snarled at her then grabbed her by her arm, beginning to drag her down in a tunnel. "You won't get our powers, you bastard." Kagome snarled as she relucuntanly moved her feet, slowing them down on purpose. "That's what you think. Face it Kagome, you might as well tell me the spell now. It'll save you from a lot of pain." he smiled at her, his fangs glistening in the fire light from the torches on the wall. Kagome frowned at him then did the unexpected...harked a big luige and spat at him as hard as she could. She laughed when it hit him square in the eye, his face going into an angry scowl.(A/N: YUCK! She pulled a Pumpkin. Ya know, from Flava of Love,LOL) "Aww...is the little demon mad?" Kagome said in a baby voice. "Not even close!" he snarled as he tightened his grip on her arm, his claws digging deep into her arm, past the muscle. Kagome bit her tounge to keep from screaming out in pain. "You just singed your death warrant, bitch." he snarled then dragged her into a room, leabing his claws imbedded in her arm.**_

_**"What the hell is this!?" Kagome yelled out as they entered a large and spacious room that had a large table in the middle, it looked as if it was made for sacrifices. "Does it matter? You're going to die anyway." Maxus snarled then walked her over to the trouble. "If you think I'm just going to lay down and give you our powers than you've lost it demon boy." Kagome snarled as she stomped on his toe, making him let go of her, his claws exiting her flesh. "Ah!" she gasped as her arm began to bleed furociously. Maxus growled out and swipped at Kagome, she ducked quickly trying to quell the fear that was rising in her stomach. '**__Why aren't I healing?' __**she asked herself as blood continued to drip down her arm.This had never happened before...she could always use her powers to defend herself, guess he had taken it for granted. If only she could get her hands loose, then maybe she could do something about this little...demon problem. "Not so powerful now, are we?" he snarled and threw a hard punch at Kagome's face. She dodged out of the way but didn't clear it, his punch clipped her shoulder with so much force she flew back at least 6 feet and hit the cave wall her head hitting a hard rock. Stars played before her eyes as she slid to the ground, her concious fading in and out.**_

_**"Should've just told me the spell..." Maxus mumbled in a growl as he walked over to the unconcious Kagome. standing over her. "Now, to get down to buisness." Maxus mumbled as he picked Kagome up and laid her on the table. '**__It's a shame she's a witch, she's quite a beauty.' __**he thought as he walked to wear Kagome's head was, putting both of his hands on each of her temples. Suddenly a blue forcefeild surrounded him as a whitish grayish light began to emmit from his hands as he pryed into Kagome's mind. "My, my, my, my... so much to work with here." he mumbled as he went about makeing the reality that would help him get their powers.**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"OK, so how do we find them?" Miroku said as Rin and Sango paced back and forth in the conservatory. "That's the thing. Their scrying forcefeild is strong, so it's gonna be a little difficult to find them." Sango said with a sigh. "I know, I could try sensing Kagome and then orb us there. But, I've never tried sensing someone...just magical sources." Rin trailed off in a softer tone. "Kagome is magical source, a very powerful one!" Sango chuckled making Rin smile. Then they sighed and leaned against eachother. "And I though Naraku was bad, at leat he didn't try to steal our powers." Rin said and Sango nodded in agreement. "Ok, so you get to sensing. And you, help me make a potion to vanquish the Triquad." Miroku said standing from his seat and pulling Rin and Sango into Kagome's spell room, where all her magical supplies and knick knacks were stored. "But there isn't a potion in the BOS." Sango said as Rin sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, sititng in the lotus position. "Don't worry we'll make one." Miroku said then walked behind her trailing his hand across her bottom. "You...this is the only time I'm going to let that slide, pervert." Sango smiled, wagging a finger at Kagome. "If you say so, my dear." Miroku said then kissed her on the cheek. "Hey! Enough with the lovey dovey stuff. Get on with the potion making." Rin said opening an eyes to look at them. "Ok,ok. Do you think it'll work if we put a power of three spell with it?" Sango said as they began working on a potion.

Anout an hour later Rin was still sensing and Miroku was trying to successfully make a strong potion without blowing the house up, and Sango was trying to write a spell. "Still don't have anything?" Sango asked looking up from her notepad at Rin, who was still in the lotus position. "Nope! Not with you hassaling me every 5 minutes." Rin said through clenched teeth. "Sorry, don't have to be so...grumpy." Sango said then returned to her paper. "Oh wait...I got something...something familiar." Rin said feeling a very powerful person...coming towards them? "Kagome?!" Sango said brightly standing up. "Nope..something, masculine? I think...it's a little fuzzy to tell." Rin said her eyebrows coming together as she focused even harder. "Oh my head...too much focusing." she mumbled as she felt the pull grow stronger. "Oh...wait. I think I know who this is!" Rin said brightly standing up although her eyes were still closed. "Who?" Miroku asked as he fiddled with some Rosemary. "Inuyasha!" she chirped. "No way! Isn't he with the Erinyes?" Sango said her eyes widdening.

"Nope, not anymore." came a sudden voice...it was exhausted too. "Inuyasha! Dude...I feel your pain." Miroku said smiling when he saw him but frowing when he felt his pain. "What happened to you?" Rin said in a worried tone as Sango pulled him over to a love seat in the room. "Uh no time for that, a little healing here." Inuyasha panted as he wipped the layer of sweat off of his forhead with the back of his hand. "Oh, gotcha." Rin said snapping to attention and walking over to Inuyasha. First she healed the wound above his eyebrow, then the cuts and scraped on his arms. "So, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said when he was back to normal health...or as normal as a hanyou's health could get. "Uh...we got some bad news, pal." Miroku said, then winced when he felt Inuyasha's stomach drop. "Please do NOT tell me that something bad happened to her." he growled out through clencehed teeth, anger begginning to enter his system.

"The Triquad, or rather Maxus, from the Triquad kidnapped her." Miroku said in the gentlest way possible. "That IS bad!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly rising to his feet, making Sango and Rin wince at his tone. "Geez, could ya lower the decimals?" Rin asked as if it was obvious. "Sorry, I'll try to keep my voice down. But let me see you do it after you've basically been tortured for two weeks straight AND want to see your wife, but you can't because the stupid ass Erinyes keep getting in the way! And now, you can't see your wife because the stupd Triquad kidnapped her." he vented making Sango lean back in her chair as he began to pace manically back and forth. "Uhh, I don't have a wife." Sango said, then shrugged innocently when Inuyasha growled at her. "Inuyasha, chill. We'll find her. Plus I've already gotten this potion done, you got the spell?" Miroku asked looking at Sango. "Oooh...I'll get right back to that." she smiled then looked down at her paper, biting the eraser as she tried to come up with a rhyme or two. "Kagome is kidnapped and you guys are wasting time writing spells?!" Inuyasha said looking at all of them as if they were crazy. "HEY! Don't be dissin the magic, you know spells are more powerful than they sound." Rin said wagging a finger at her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to pull out his hair, the only thing that was on his mind was Kagome, and that was all that mattered to him. "OK, since I know where the Triquad is I can tell you and we can just orb there." he said to Rin as Sango wrote fast as lighting. "Wow...that already makes out job a lot easier." Rin smiled brightly, then there was a loud sound of paper ripping. "One Triquad skilling spell, ready for take out!" Sango said waving the paper in the air making Rin and Miroku laugh. "Hahahah. Now, let's go get Kagome." Inuyasha said rushing them. Miroku rolled his eyes as Sango opened her mouth to reply with a some witty remark but he hushed her. "Be easy on him Sangy, he's been chained to a wall for almost a week and a half." he said to her. "They chained you to a wall?!" Rin said looking at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, but they used something more painful than chains." he muttered as they all took eachothers hands, orbing into the underworld.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Maxus sighed as he completed the reality that was set for Kagome, a twisted smile working it's way onto his face as he began to delve even deeper into her mind, picking out her stregnths and weaknesses...good and bad points. All to go into this one reality which would push Kagome to her breaking point.**_

_**In Kagome's head:**_

_**Kagome moaned as she came too, the back of her head was throbbing painfully. "Ow..." she whispered as she sat up off of the ground. 'Where am I?!' she screamed in her head snapping up wincing in pain as it felt as if a drill was being slammed into her head over and over. 'I'm...at home?' she thought as she stood and looked around, realizing that she was upstairs of her house. Actually she was at the bottom of the stairs to the attic. "I guess...I fell..." she mumbled as she stood, brushing a peice of her ebony hair behind her ear. "Ugh! What am I wearing?!" Kagome exclaimed out in horror, looking down at he paper dress and pants she was wearing, it was almost like hostpital garb.**_

_**"Kagome!" came a strange yet familiar voice. She almost would've thought it kind, if something hadn't of nagged at her to be on her guard.**_

_**She turned and gasped when she saw the source of the voice..."You! You're trying to steal my powers, Maxus!" Kagome yelled at him, backing up a few steps, only to trip on the bottom step of the stairs and fall flat on her butt. "Ahh, see we're having one of those episodes again aren't we?" 'Maxus' smiled making his way towards Kagome, dressed in a white lab coat and black pants with really shiny shoes. A badge swayed on his chest as he reached for her."Episodes? No! You stay the hell away from me!" Kagome yelled when he reached out for her, standing up and walking up the one more stair backwards. "Kagome, I only want to help you." Maxus smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah right Maxus, you want to steal our powers. That's what you and your demon pals are planning, right?" she snarled narrowing her eyes at him.**_

_**"It seems your episodes are getting worse..." he mumbled as he pulled out a notepad and jotted something down. Then he put it away and grabbed her by her arm, gently but fimly. "Hey, let go of me you sick son of a-Oh my god." Kagome said as he pulled her down the stairs and into the shop, or what would be the shop. It was empty now...Where her shelves of books once stood, and displays of candles, and incense sat chairs and lumpy old couches, even an old outdated TV. And even worse than that, was what in the lump old chairs and couches...the occupants. "Where am I?" Kagome whispered out in horror as she looked around at the 'special' people in her home. "You are in the Higurashi Mental Institute, you have been a patient here for years." Maxus said watching the people go about their day. Happily banging sticks upon tables, mubmling and talking themselves. "What are you talking about?" Kagome said in a confused tone, as she knows that this was NOT and could NOT be happening. "Memory lapse? Ever since your mom died you've been here. Telling your stories of you and your sister witches, going on about your powers, and how you fight demons to save the world on a daily basis. Silly things like that really." he said smiling at her. "Stories? Those aren't stories. I really am a witch, Maxus." Kagome snarled baring her harmless teeth at him. "Really Kagome, must we go there? I hate to do this to you, but I will if I must." Maxus said sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome growled audilbly, shrugging his hand off of her**_

_**"Stop lying you bastard! Just wait until I blow you to peices-" Kagome said as she flicked her hands at him, her voice faltering when he didn't explode like she expected him. "Trying to use your 'powers' again?" 'Maxus' said, making quotation marks with his hands the stethoscope around his neck glistening in the light. "What did you do to my powers Maxus?" Kagome snarled backing up a few paces. "I'm Dr.Otomiya, not this Maxus you keep calling me. Kai, I'm going to need you to take Miss.Higurashi upstairs please-" "That's Mrs.Higurashi to you! Demon!" Kagome yelled out as a big buff dude suddenly walked up behind her and picked her up. "She may need a little time to...think to herself before we begin today's session." she heard him say as the guy named 'Kai' carried her, kicking and screaming by the way, up the stairs to the second floor, then up the small flight of stairs to the attic.**_

_**Kagome gasped when thet enetered the attic. It was completely and totally empty, except for only 6 beds with curtains hanging on the rods and almost half of the room was made for these jail like cells they had. "Sango?! Rin?!" Kagome exclaimed seeing Rin wearing one of the hostpital garbs, but it was cut to show her midriff, the same as Sango. "Kagome?!" they squealed then quieted down when 'Kai' told them to. "This one is on solitary confinement. No talking." he said in his deep man voice. He turned to the cabinet and pulled out something, Kagome couldn't see it cause his big bulky body was hiding it. "Get away from me with that thing?!" Kagome exclaimed when he turned around and revealed a straight jacket. "Sorry Kagome, but this is for your own good." Kai said, smiling in an almost creepy kind of way then tackled Kagome, when she turned to run, forcing the jacket around her. "NO! When I get out of here, Maxus you are gonna be SO sorry! And you better hope your demon pals ain't around neither cause they'll die just as painfully as you will!" she roared out as Kai shut the attic door behind her. "You tell 'em Kagome!" Sango said right after the door clicked closed. "Uh-huh!" Rin said, happily sucking on sucker loudly. '**__Oh god...how am I gonna get out of here?' __**she thought to herself as she squirmed around on the bed Kai had put her on, grunting when her arms weren't freed. "Stupid straight jacket." Kagome mumbled. "Hey, we can get ya out if you like." came Rin's child like voice. "Why are you talking like that?" Kagome asked as Rin and Sango walked over to her 'cell', a large ring of keys on Rin's finger. Rin smiled and pulled her sucker out of her mouth, "Talking like what? I always talk like this, right Sangy?" Rin said nudging Sango who was dazing off into space. "Oh! You know what?! You're **__REALLY __**pweety!" Sango said getting really close to the bars of her cell. "Uh...yeah. Just get me outta here." Kagome said arching an eyebrow at their behavior as they opened the cell.**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

And that is all she wrote...literally. I'm really sleepy and have beein writing for like...4 hours straight now. I hope you guys like it and enjoy! Read and review!!!!!!!!! Expect more magic and drama in chapter 13: Mind Games!!!!


End file.
